Don't Strike Out, Farron
by diablosflame
Summary: Claire 'Lightning' Farron, after pitching a no-hitter to close out the World Series becomes the new star of the Rangers. She hates the fame, however, and spends her nights drinking. After being made starting pitcher, she meets Oerba Yun Fang, a rookie hired from the minor leagues who can hit better than anyone else on the team and has a habit of getting under her skin.
1. Chapter 1

The Star

_It's the bottom of the ninth, the Rangers lead the Yankees by one. The count is 0-2, with runners at the corners. Closing pitcher Claire Farron, nicknamed "Lightning" by her fellow Texans, trying to close out the night and the series in one shot. She winds up, and the pitch._ She threw a smoking one hundred and one mile per hour fastball, the batter never had a chance, _STRIKE THREE! The Rangers win! The Rangers win the World Series!_

One second she had thrown the pitch, the next she was getting rushed by the other players, and then fans that jumped onto the field. The next thing she knew, she had been hoisted onto someone's shoulders, the hero of the day. After being subbed in to close the game, she had pitched a no-hitter and brought them their World Series victory.

Afterwards she found herself the center of a media storm. Every sports magazine wanted her face on it, every company wanted her to be their spokesman. The Rangers renewed her contract for big money and she bought a house just outside of Houston for herself and her sister Serah, who was currently attending the University of Texas in Arlington. The name Lightning Farron was all over baseball and she was a star.

She was currently sitting in a bar just down the street from the stadium called The Bat and the Ball. She downed another shot of whiskey and drank from her beer when a man approached her. She had become used to the attention and was about to rebuff him, but stopped when something about him seemed familiar. "Claire Farron? I'm Snow Villiers, do you remember me ?" She looked up at him, a little hazy from the alcohol, "Sounds familiar, did you go to Lamar High?" He smiled and nodded, "Yeah, that's it. We were on the baseball team together. I played second base." Claire remembered that she didn't like Snow very much, "Yeah, I remember you were terrible at it."

Snow sat down next to Claire, "Right, I was hoping you didn't remember that much. Bartender, a shot and a brew." Claire glared at him, "What do you think you're doing?" Snow looked confused, "Catching up with an old friend." Claire grabbed him by the collar, "I'm not your friend, Villiers, I never liked you. I still don't like you and I want to be left alone so go the fuck away." Snow was given his drinks and shook his head, "You haven't changed since high school. You were always a bitch, and I guess you always will be. I just wanted to congratulate you on making it big, but I can see you're in no mood."

Snow started to walk away, Claire stopped him, "Look, I'm sorry for going off on you. A lot of people have been bothering me lately and I'm getting frustrated with it all. I didn't mean to take it out on you. Let me buy you a drink." Snow sat back down and took his shot of whiskey, "Yeah, your sister said you've been pretty down." Claire glared at him again, "My sister? You've been taking to Serah?" Snow rubbed the back of his neck, he would never admit it but Claire scared him, "Yeah, I added her on Facebook and we've been chatting a bit. You know I always had a crush on her."

Claire took another drink, she started to feel it. Her words were slurred and harsh, "You stay away from her, Villiers, or I swear I'll kill you." Two men walked up to her, "Hey, are you Lightning Farron?" She turned in her chair, saw the two men wearing Rangers hats and shirts and promptly threw up on them. Snow apologized to the men, "Looks like she's had too much, I'll take her home." Snow picked Claire up and carried her to his car, to spite her constant threats of violence, and drove her home.

He knocked and Serah came to the door, noticed a large man carrying her sister and sighed, "Again? Come on in." Snow carried Claire inside and deposited her on a couch, "Hey, Serah, it's been a long time. You look great." Serah blushed, "Thanks, you look good too." Snow motioned towards Claire, "What's wrong with her?" Serah sat next to Claire and brushed her hair back, "I don't think the fame agrees with her. She doesn't like being approached all the time and harassed whenever she goes out. She's been spending a lot of time at the bar lately. I hope she gets over this."

Snow stood awkwardly in their living room, "Umm...I should probably go." Serah stood up and showed him to the door, "Yeah, thanks for bringing her home. I'll see you again sometime." Snow gulped, "Yeah, about that. I was wondering...would you..." He stuttered and Serah snickered at him, "You're really cute, Snow. Bye." She closed the door and he slumped, _Way to go, smooth talker._

-YFO-

The winter left and it was time for spring training camp, Claire showed up to a lot of fanfare. "Lightning, it's good to see you." Coach Amodar shook her hand, "Coach, it's good to be back." She walked out to the field and everyone she passed waved at her or cheered. "We're bumping you up, Lightning. You're gonna be our starter this season." Claire's eyes threatened to pop out of her head, "Are you serious?" Amodar nodded, "Yep, get out there and show us your stuff."

Lightning got on the mount and powdered her hands, putting on her glove that felt like a second hand. She readied herself, wound up and fired at the man behind the plate. The readouts all read ninety miles per hour. "She's good, but is she starter material?" Amodar looked at his assistant, "She's just getting warmed up." Lightning threw a curveball and then a slider, finishing with a one hundred mile per hour fastball." The assistant's eyes widened and Amodar smiled, "See, she's good."

Lightning's arm felt good, and she was happy to be back on the mound. She looked around and noticed a tall, dark haired woman watching her. Without a word she grabbed a bat and approached home plate. She dropped into a batting stance and eyed Lightning down, speaking in a strange accent, "You're pretty good, but let's see you get one past me."

Lightning's eyes narrowed, "I've got something for you." She wound up and threw a curve ball that just missed the strike zone. The woman readied herself again, "How about one I can hit."

Lightning seethed, "Alright, let's see you get this one." She wound up and fired one down the middle, the woman swung and connected, sending the ball straight back to Lightning. She dodged it and rushed the plate, "What the hell was that, are you trying to kill me?" The woman drew up to her full height and stood her ground, "It was a hit, hotshot. What's the matter, can't strike me out?" Lightning stood toe-to-toe with her, "Are you trying to get under my skin? Because it won't work." The woman smirked at her, "I already have, hotshot."

Amodar approached the women, who had drawn a crowd, "Enough, ladies. That's enough." He pulled them apart, Lightning was still seething, "Who is this bitch?" The woman started towards her but Amodar held her back, "Lightning, this is Oerba Yun Fang. She's a minor league player from Australia who made the team by knocking nearly every pitch thrown at her out of the park. She's a phenom and we need the both of you, so get along."

Lightning threw her glove down and stalked off, Fang watched her walk away amused, "She's a firecracker." Amodar looked at her, "You shouldn't antagonize her." Fang walked towards the batting cages, "Trust me, coach, I know what I'm doing."

**This is my first foray into writing Flight fanfiction. I've always wanted to write a baseball story. If anyone reads this, I will be shocked.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Hitter

The Rangers first game of the season was an away game against the New York Giants, and it was a close one. Lightning had managed to keep the Giants from scoring, but their own score was merely one. With runners on first and second, they had a chance of increasing their lead. _Swing and a miss, strike three. That makes two outs with the next batter, the Australian Slugger, Oerba Yun Fang. She's hit one home run today, can she repeat it?_

The crowd stayed quiet, no one knowing anything about this out of town hitter. She stepped up to the plate and the pitcher wound up, threw a curveball that fell outside her strike zone. _Ball 1._ Fang set her feet, squared her shoulders and prepared for the next pitch. The pitch was low and outside, and Fang didn't waste the opportunity. She knocked it out if the park and walked the bases to a tumult of screaming fans.

_Her first game in the major leagues and she hits two out of the park. A lot of eyes are watching this rising star._ She strutted through the dugout, receiving high fives from everyone except their star pitcher, and she chose to sit next to her. "Pretty good, eh?"

"Getting lucky doesn't count as good, Oerba. He practically gave you that one." Lightning had her arm on ice and grabbed her glove ready for the next inning.

"You can call me Fang, Claire."

Lighting shot her a glare and growled, "And you can call me Lightning, Fang." The right fielder caught a pop fly to end the inning. "You had better be on your toes."

Fang grabbed her glove and they walked onto the field together, "Why, they haven't got a good hit off ya all day. I'd like to see what else that arm is good for."

Lightning made a fist at her, "Keep talking and I'll show you."

Fang looked back at her, "Don't make a girl a promise you can't keep." She winked and ran to her position leaving an annoyed Lightning to the mound. She transferred her annoyance into three quick strike outs to seal the game. The final score, Rangers 4 - Giants - 0.

-DSOF-

Lightning sat by herself in the locker room, she heard a locker open behind her. She turned to look and saw Fang wearing nothing but a towel. The towel dropped and Lightning looked quickly away, catching only a glimpse of a tanned, muscular back. A voice behind her, "Like what you see?"

Lightning ground her teeth, "Shut up."

Fang laughed, "Tight ass Farron, can't take a joke. You would think a celebrity would be more friendly."

Lightning sighed, "I never wanted to be a celebrity. I hate it."

She heard the locker close behind her, "I don't know about you, but I could use a drink. Why don't you join me? The hotel's got a decent bar."

Lightning heard her open the door, "Wait, don't."

It was too late, Fang was nearly blinded by camera flashes and papers shoved in her face to sign. She took one look at the mob, panicked and slammed the door shut again. She gave Lightning a piteous look, "Lightning, help."

Lightning tied her shoes and walked to the other entrance, "Come on, we've got to go through the stadium and use the service entrance. They won't be there." Fang followed Lightning through the tunnels and out onto the field, making for a service entrance on the far side. They walked across the mound and Lightning stopped and stared at home plate. "I want a rematch."

Fang smirked at her, "Don't tell me you're a sore loser."

Lightning dropped her bag and pulled out a baseball, "Get to the plate, I'm gonna strike you out."

Fang dropped her bag and pulled out a bat, "Oerba Yun Fang never strikes out." She took her place at the plate, and waited for Lightning who eyed her down. Lightning threw a fast ball, Fang didn't swing at it.

"That's a strike."

Fang shook her head, "Nope, it was too high."

"Like hell it was too high, it was in the strike zone." Lightning grabbed another ball, "How about this one." She hurled one down the middle, Fang swung a second too late and missed. Lightning struck a pose, "One more, and you're out."

Fang set the bat on her shoulder, "Then what's say we make this interesting. If I hit this next one then you let me buy ya a drink."

Lightning was intrigued, "And if you don't."

Fang sighed, "If I don't, then I'll admit that you're the best pitcher ever, and that I'll never be as good as you. I'll even be your towel girl for a week." Lightning mulled it over, then agreed. She wound up and lobbed an easy one over the plate. Fang sent it flying into the bleachers, "Yeah, you're not so great after all. Come on, let's hit the bar." In their hearts, both knew that Lightning had let her win.

-DSOF-

Later on, Fang and Lightning sat at a table in the hotel bar each nursing a drink. Fang was finishing up a story about the last time she had drank when she noticed that Lightning wasn't paying attention. "Hey, I'm trying to talk to you here."

Lightning turned her eyes to Fang, "Then talk, I'm listening."

Fang's voice showed some of her frustration, "No, you're not. You know I thought behind all of that bitch was a nice woman, but maybe you're just a total bitch."

Fang got up and started walking away when Lightning grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. "Sit down, Fang." Fang, against her nature, did as she was told. "I was just thinking about my sister. I always do when I'm away, maybe I worry to much."

"You have a sister? What's her name?" Lightning told her Serah's name and Fang smirked, "I'll bet she's the nice one." Lightning shot her a glare and Fang chuckled, "Alright, what does she do for a living?"

Lightning took a sip of her drink, "She is going to college, UT. She's majoring in psychiatry, she's already planning to open her own practice in a couple of years." Fang looked impressed, "How about you, any family?"

Fang nodded, "Yeah, my little sister Vanille. Well, I call her my sister but we're not blood. She and I lived in the same village in the old country, Oerba. It was a small village, only around a thousand of us up in the hills near Alice Springs. We were both orphans, I looked after her until we both got out of there a couple of years back. Now she lives with me in Houston, she's a waitress at this fine restaurant downtown. She makes good money, she's always been a perky girl."

Much to Lightning's surprise, she was still listening to Fang talk about her sister. "Then I guess we have something in common." She yawned, "It's getting late and we have to leave early tomorrow. I'm gonna get to bed." Lightning stood to leave, Fang didn't, "Thanks for talking with me, Claire." Lightning's eyes narrowed, "The name's Lightning, Fang. Good night." Fang lifted her glass, "G'nite, sunshine."

-DSOF-

The next day their plane landed in Arlington and Fang took a cab home. She opened the door to her house and smelled breakfast. Vanille was in the kitchen cooking bacon when Fang entered, "Hey, how was your trip."

Fang unceremoniously tossed her bags in a corner and fell onto her couch, "Exhausting."

Vanille made two plates and set one on their coffee table, eating from the other. "I saw you on tv, you were great. Two home runs in your first major league game, you're going to be big." Fang sat up and ate what was on her plate, "So, did you meet her?"

"Claire Farron, yeah. She's acts like a bitch, but it's all a front. Seeing all those people trying to get at her, I can't say I blame her. Hell, I'd probably be the same way."

Vanille finished her breakfast, "Keep playing like you did yesterday and you might have to, superstar."

"Whatever." Fang put her plate in the sink to wash later, "Do you work later?" Vanille confirmed that she didn't. "Maybe we can go catch a flick at the cinema. I've been wanting to see the new Expendables movie. It looks awesome."

Vanille made a face, "Are you talking about that movie with those old action stars? Why do you want to see that?"

"Because I want to spend the day with you, jerk. And also that movie looks totally badass. I'm going to take a shower."

-DSOF-

Lightning opened the door to her home and found Serah lying on the couch, blankly staring at the tv. She looked up at Claire, "Hey, how was your trip?" She unceremoniously tossed her bags in a corner and fell into the couch, tossing Serah out of it. "Hey, I was laying there."

Lightning grinned at her little sister, "And now I am. The trip was exhausting. We've got this new hitter, Fang. She's...interesting."

Serah got up and brushed herself off, "Oerba Yun Fang, right? She can really hit. Of course, you pitched a great game." She walked off to the kitchen. She poked her head in the door, "Oh, and get dressed. We're going to see a movie."

Lightning groaned, "I just got home, I'm not going anywhere."

Serah entered the room and threw some clothes at Lightning. "Get dressed, Claire, we're going out." Lightning grunted as she got up and trudged to the shower.

**A couple of alterations have been made to the story for continuity, namely it takes place in Arlington, Texas and their first game is an away game against the Giants.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Date

Lightning stepped out of the car a little miffed that she had been strong armed into coming by her younger sister. Serah slapped her sister on the arm, "Don't look like that."

Lightning shrugged, "Like what?"

"Like I forced you to come here. Smile, you look prettier that way." Lightning did the opposite and somehow looked more miserable than she had before. "Why do I even bother, Claire."

Three men approached them, "Hey, are you Lightning Farron?" Lightning shot them a look that said _Go away_, but they persisted. "Your a legend, man. Can we get your autograph?"

"No." Lightning only knew how to be blunt, so she was. The men were dissapointed and were about to point it out to her when they noticed she had walked away, Serah close behind her.

"You could have signed them a quick autograph." Serah admonished her sister, "It would have been the nice thing to do."

Lightning was perturbed, "Then I would have had to sign one for every jackass who walked up. Next thing you know I'm singing and dancing like a trained monkey. No, it's better this way." Serah went to speak but Lightning cut her off, "I came out here to spend some time with you, and that's what I'm going to do. Who knows when we'll get to do this again. You're always in school and with my schedule it's hard for us to get together. Forgive me if I just want an easy day out with my sister."

Serah tried to be angry, but couldn't deny her sister's reasoning, "You're right, let's enjoy it now before we have to go back." They walked through the parking lot and looked over the movies that were showing. "What do you want to see?" Lightning shrugged, her usual passive aggressive behavior. "So I have to pick?"

Lightning was going to answer when she heard a familiar voice, "No, I don't want to see some stupid lovey kissing movie, I want to see something with action and ya know killing and stuff."

Another voice with the same accent answered, "But I've been wanting to see this one forever. The guy in it's really hot, though I guess you don't care since your a..."

Lightning and Serah approached Fang and a younger girl that she didn't recognize. The girl spotted Lightning and her eyes widened, she started tapping on Fang's arm who turned around, saw Lightning and waved. Fang asked, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Lightning used her thumb to point to Serah, "This one dragged me here, you?"

Fang did the same motion to Vanille, "My sister, you remember I mentioned her." Vanille stepped forward and offered her hand to Lightning, "Hi, Oerba Dia Vanille, but everyone calls me Vanille."

Lightning shook her hand, "Claire Farron. Everyone calls me Lightning," she cut a look in Fang's direction, "or else."

Vanilla backed up to stand beside Fang, "Fang's told me so much about you. You know she has a huge cr..."

Fang clamped her hand over her sister's mouth, "That's enough now, Vanille." She let her go and Vanille stuck her tongue out at her.

Serah took it upon herself to introduce herself, "I'm Claire's sister Serah, nice to meet you."

"Oerba Yun Fang." Fang took her hand and kissed it, Serah looked bewildered and Lightning rolled her eyes, "So you are the nice one." Lightning snorted and Fang smirked at her, "And the pretty one, too."

While Lightning assaulted Fang in the background, Vanille gave Serah a hug, "Oh, you look adorable with your pink hair, just like your sister's." Serah wore the same expression, "I love your accent, where are you two from?"

Fang managed to escape Lightning's tirade, "Australia, a little village called Oerba."

Serah looked confused, "Isn't Oerba your name?"

Fang chuckled, "It's a part of our names, yeah."

Serah looked at her sister, who had finally calmed down, "Claire, now you may not like this idea, but I think we should all go see a movie together."

Vanille chimed in, "That's a great idea." Fang noticed the expression on Lightning's face and couldn't resist, "Yeah, it'll be great. Come on, sunshine."

Lightning's face crossed from annoyance to borderline rage, "I think this is the worst idea since..." Three hands flew into the air. "What is that?"

Vanille chuckled, "Three against one, you lose Lightning."

Lightning's eyes widened in shock, then she threw her hands in the air, "Fine, what are we watching?"

"Well I wanted to see 'First Love' but Fang here wouldn't go with me." Serah immediately sided with Vanille and they started taking about the movie and the lead actor and how hot they thought he was.

Lightning stopped them, "No, I wouldn't be caught dead watching that movie. I want to see 'The Dreadnought'."

Fang whistled, "Yeah, the one about that ship that's sinkin' and one man has to save everyone and stop a bomb from going off in New York. That sounds awesome."

Serah shook her head, "That sounds stupid. How could he save a whole ship's worth of people from sinking and stop a bomb in New York at the same time?"

Fang and Lightning responded, "Because he's badass."

They looked at each other and Vanille stopped the argument, "Look, let's just watch the new Batman movie." Everyone agreed and they bought four tickets for the early showing.

They took their seats, Lightning sitting in the aisle because she refused to sit anywhere else, Serah sat beside her with Vanille next to her and Fang the last. Before the movie started Vanille nudged Serah, she whispered, "Hey, do you think you could switch with Fang?"

"Why?" She thought about it, "Oh, okay." Serah made a show of seeing over the person in front of her, "I can't really see, Fang why don't you sit here and I'll sit over there." Fang shrugged, got up and switched places with her. Fang found herself sitting between Vanille and Lightning, and suddenly found that she was nervous.

The movie started and Lightning reached into the seat next to her, expecting to find a bucket of popcorn. What she found was a warm lap and the feel of denim. She pulled her hand away quickly and turned her head to see Fang smirk at her. "If you want to hold hands, all you have to do is ask."

Lightning turned away quickly and kept her eyes on the movie until it was over.

Afterwards, they walked out into the parking lot. Vanille and Serah were arguing whether this one was better than the last one. Vanille turned to Fang, "So, where are we going to eat?"

Fang shrugged, "I figured I'd let you pick."

Vanille thought about it, "How about Perucci's, it's not that far from here and I really want Italian food. Why don't you guys come with us? Serah you can ride with me, and Fang can ride with Lightning."

Lightning looked cross, "Why can't we just take our own cars?" Three hands went up in protest, "Fuck!"

-DSOF-

Lightning found herself riding alone in her car with Fang. Fang was looking for a CD to play, "Why don't you have anything decent. You have shitty taste in music."

Lightning furrowed her brows, "I do not."

Fang kept thumbing through the CDs, "Electronica sucks. Where's the classic rock? Oh, Clapton, awesome." She put the CD in the player and turned it to number seventeen. The sounds of a wailing guitar filled the car as 'Wonderful Tonight' started playing.

Fang looked over at Lightning to see her looking distant, "I love this song."

Fang looked out the window, "Yeah, me too."

-DSOF-

They all sat in Perucci's restaurant waiting on their food, so far all of the conversation had been between Vanille and Serah. Lightning and Fang were both caught in their own worlds. Serah put her hand on Lightning's arm, "Are you okay, sis?"

Lightning touched her sister's hand, "I was just thinking how nice this was."

Serah smiled at her sister, from across the table Vanille added, "We should do this more often."

Lightning sighed, "Yeah, that'd be great, but with our schedules it would be a nightmare."

Serah reasoned with her, "Yeah, but we could work something out. This can't be the only time we do this, it just can't."

Fang gave her a reassuring look, "It won't be. I promise you that." She didn't show it, but Serah was touched by her words. The waiter brought over their food and they ate contentedly.

The sun was going down when they left the restaurant, full of food and good cheer. Vanille and Serah hugged each other goodbye, exchanging phone numbers so they could hang out together. Fang gave Serah a hug and Lightning shook Vanille's hand.

Fang and Lightning stood facing each other, Lightning put her hand out, "I guess I'll see you at practice tomorrow." Fang ignored her hand and pulled her into a hug, Lightning didn't resist. They let each other go and walked to their separate cars. Fang turned to Lightning as they walked away, "Hey, sunshine." Lightning turned around, "You were wonderful tonight." A rare smile escaped Lightning's facade as she walked away without a word.


	4. Chapter 4

The Rendezvous

She was putting on her makeup carefully, nervously looking at the clock on her dresser. A knock sounded on the door and she hopped excitedly to answer it. Snow was waiting with a bouquet of flowers, "Hey, I brought these for you." Serah took them with a smile, "Are you ready to go?"

Serah grabbed her purse from the table near the door, and set the flowers there, "Yep, let's go."

They walked down the walkway towards Snow's car, he was obviously nervous, "You look pretty today, Serah."

She nudged him with her elbow, "You don't look so bad yourself. So where are we going?"

Snow opened the door for Serah, then took his own seat behind the wheel, "I thought we could go eat at this nice restaurant downtown, then a few drinks at The Bat and the Ball, then I'll bring you home. That sound good?"

Serah nodded, "Yeah, I just hope the restaurant has a TV, Claire's game is on and I want to watch."

-DSOF-

_We are here in Comerica Park, home of the Detroit Lions to see them square off against the Texas Rangers. The Rangers on the field first, their opening pitcher, Lightning Farron, taking the mound. In her first game against the Giants she allowed no RBIs, let's see if she can repeat that tonight._

Serah sat in a booth across from Snow in a nice restaurant watching the Ranger's game on a TV in the corner. She was paying so much attention to it that she didn't even notice her drink arriving. "Hey, Serah, we're on a date, remember?"

She looked back at Snow, "I'm sorry, it's just that I always watch Claire's games."

"You and your sister are close, huh?"

Serah smiled at the question, "Of course, she's the only family I have left since..." Her smile faded, "I don't want to talk about that."

On the TV, Claire struck out number three to end the inning. "Wow, she's really good. I can see why they call her Lightning. You know I ran into her at the bar last week."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she remembered me, but I get the feeling that she doesn't like me."

Serah reassured him, "It's not just you, Claire doesn't like anybody." _Next up to bat is Oerba Yun Fang, who hit two home runs in last week's game against the Giants. The outfielders are falling back, a good choice seeing as she is a power hitter._ "Except her, I wonder what's going on with that."

"What do you mean?"

"We met Fang and her sister, Vanille, at the movies earlier this week. They're both really nice, but there seemed to be something going on between Fang and my sister."

Snow got a slight smirk on his face, "Do you think they're...?"

Serah shut him up with a look, "I don't know. I'm pretty sure Fang is, but I don't know about Claire." Serah shrugged, "I guess it's none of my business."

'Strike three, and that ends the inning stranding one runner on second and leaving the score tied at zero. Lightning Farron taking the mound.'

-DSOF-

Lightning wound up and threw a curveball, the batter made contact and got a base hit out of it, letting a runner score and leaving runners on first and second with one out. She cast a look to right field and noticed Fang was watching her. _What the hell, Farron? Strike this guy out._

_Don't you think I'm trying?_

_Well try harder, you're pitching like your drunk._

_Shut up. _Lightning returned her attention to the plate and the batter that stood there. She wound up and fired. "Strike one!" _Alright, I'm getting my touch back. _She remembered the accident, channeled those feelings of loss and anger into her arm and threw. "Strike two!" She brought all of her pain and regret to the surface and allowed it to take over, she threw another one down the center, "Strike Three, you're out!" No expression crossed her face, she was in the zone.

She struck out the next batter and they walked back to the dugout for the next inning. She sat down and took her hat off, Fang sat down beside her, "I see you got your groove back." Lightning merely nodded, her expression remained stoic, "You feeling alright? If you want to talk about something you can always talk to me."

Lightning kept her eyes on the game, "No. Leave me alone." Fang shrugged and did as she was told. _Patience, Lightning, is a virtue and you're worth the wait._

-DSOF-

Serah sat next to Snow at The Bat and the Ball, sitting close in order to have a conversation over the shouting fans. It was the final inning, Lightning had given up a run to a bad pitch, but Fang had batted one in leaving the score tied at one. Fang was up to bat, and the crowd was hushed in anticipation. "So, what do you study at UT?"

Serah took her eyes off of the game, "Psychiatry, I guess after all those years of looking after Claire, I'm trying to get paid for it." She started laughing but was drowned out by the shouts of the bar patrons. _Another home run from the Australian Sensation, Oerba Yun Fang, to win the game with the score Detroit one and the Rangers two._

The crowd got louder and Serah stood from the table, "It's getting late, Snow, I have class tomorrow morning, I should get home."

They rode in silence most of the way, Snow too nervous to speak and Serah lost in thought. The car pulled up in front of the Farron house and Snow opened the door for Serah. Serah leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks for dinner, it was fun."

Snow blushed deeply, "Yeah, we'll have to do it again sometime."

Serah smiled at him as she walked to the door, "Sure, just give me a call. Bye, Snow."

"Bye, Serah." The door to the house closed fully before Snow found the will to move to the driver's seat. _I'd love to do it again, but I'm going to have to get passed your sister first._

-RB-

Lightning sat in the seat on the plane that was to take her back to Arlington, her thoughts on the bad pitch that had cost her an RBI. She noticed someone sit beside her, "This seat is reserved."

"Expecting someone, sunshine?"

Lightning gave a small smirk, "What took you so long?"

She recieved a smirk in return, "Had to look my best sitting next to someone as famous as you." Lightning took a long pull from a flask in her pocket, "Should you be drinking on a plane?"

Lightning laid her head back and shrugged her shoulders, "Who cares?"

"What's going through your head, Lightning? What's got you talking like this?"

Lightning sighed, "While I was up there, on that mound, I could feel the weight of all the eyes that were on me and I hated it. All the cameras, the fans, all those eyes scrutinizing my every move. I just keep going back to that pitch, and it's driving me nuts."

"Do you really think anybody cares? We won, Claire, and that's what matters. Not that petty bullshit." Fang patted Lightning's hand, "You think too much, you need to learn to let it go."

Lightning turned her head to look at Fang, "You make it sound so easy." Fang started chuckling, "What?"

"I just called you Claire and you didn't hit me." As soon as the words left her mouth she got hit on the arm, "It was nice while it lasted. Look, sunshine, what's done is done. You can either keep punishing yourself over it, or you can let it make you stronger and move on. It's your choice, but I would prefer it if you chose the latter. You're prettier when you smile."

Lightning turned her head away, "You were great out there, by the way. You're one hell of a hitter."

Fang smiled as she got comfortable, "I already told you, Oerba Yun Fang never strikes out."


	5. Chapter 5

The Threat

The baseball diamond was dark and quiet, she took her place on the mound, a place that felt as familiar to her as her home. It was empty, no one in the stands and no one in the dugouts or on the field, she was at peace. She wound up and threw at the plate but the ball was hit and sailed away into the darkness. A woman stepped up to the plate, her dark hair loose under a baseball cap, "I see your pitching still sucks, sunshine." Lightning pushed pink hair out of her eyes in annoyance and threw a fastball that Fang hit out of the park. "You can throw what you want at me, I'm still gonna hit it, because I lo..."

Lightning snapped awake, she was on the plane to Arlington and the person in her dream was trying to wake her up. "Hey, Lightning, wake up. The plane landed, it's time to go." Lightning turned her head and grunted something unintelligible, Fang ruffled her hair and smiled, "Get up, you'll be more comfortable in your own bed."

Lightning yawned and stretched, Fang got up and took her's and Lightning's bags from the overhead compartment. Fang started chuckling and Lightning rolled her eyes, "What now, Fang?"

Fang held up Lightning's bag, a pink bag with a handle and wheels, "I didn't realize you were so girly, Farron." Lightning snatched it away from her, "It matches your hair." She shoved her way passed Fang who followed her, "You're not a morning person, are you?"

Fang and Lightning left the plane and stood on the sidewalk waiting for a cab. "Fang?"

"Hmm?"

"Things weigh heavy on me sometimes and it's nice to have someone to talk to. I know I'm not the easiest person to be around, so thank you for talking to me last night."

Fang reached her hand out, "Can I see your phone?" Lightning handed her phone to Fang who typed into it then handed it back, "If you ever need anything, you call me, okay." Lightning put the phone back in her pocket, Fang pulled her into a hug. Two yellow cabs pulled up and they each got in one. Lightning pulled out her phone and thumbed to her new contact, _Fang 3_.

-DSOF-

Fang opened the door to her home and found it empty, _Vanille must be at work. It's too bad, I was hoping to see her._ She set her things down and sat on the couch, turning on the TV and finding it was already on a sports channel. _Lightning Farron is a great pitcher, but don't sell Yun Fang short, she is the reason that they won against Detroit, and between her and Farron I'd say the Rangers are a shoe in to win the Series this year._

She flipped through the channels and finally settled on a cooking show. Her phone buzzed and she checked it to find a message from a number she didn't recognize. **Fang, it's Lightning. Did you get home okay?**

She smiled and replied, **Yeah, were you worried about me?** She eagerly awaited a reply, which came shortly. **You wish.** She sent another message, **Even in text I can see that scowl.** She would receive no response.

-DSOF-

Lightning opened the door to her home and found Serah sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket and watching TV. "Hey, sis, how was your flight?"

Lightning opened the door to her bedroom and tossed her bag inside, then walked to the kitchen. "Long, at least I had Fang there to talk to. Speaking of." Lightning pulled out her cell phone and texted Fang, **Fang it's Lightning. Did you get home okay?**

From the living room Serah put her chin on the back of the sofa, "I've been meaning to ask you about that. So what's the deal with you and Fang?"

Lightning's phone buzzed and she checked it, finding Fang's reply, **Yeah, were you worried about me?** She scowled and replied, **You wish.**, then turned her attention to Serah, "What about her and me?"

"Well, you two seem really close. Are you...interested in her?"

"What?" Lightning's phone buzzed but she ignored it. "What are you talking about?"

"Well I've never seen you take to someone as fast as you did to her, I was wondering if...maybe...you liked her."

Lightning shrugged, "Yeah, I like her. She's easy to talk to and we share similar interests. So what?"

Serah smiled for her sister, "Nothing." _You're just clueless._

Lightning poured herself a glass of water and sat down on the sofa next to Serah, "So, what did you do this week?"

Serah looked nervous, "Umm...you know just sat around the house. Went to school, came back home and just watched TV."

Lightning looked at her sister, "You know you're a terrible liar, right."

Serah looked sheepish, "I watched your game, you were great, though I couldn't really hear because...umm..."

Lightning eyed her suspiciously, "Because of what?"

Serah sighed, "Look, I went out on a date with Snow. We had a few drinks and he brought me home. Please don't be mad."

Lightning's eyes went cold and she shattered the glass in her hand, "I'll kill him."

Serah grabbed her hands, "Don't overreact, Claire. I like him, he's nice and good looking and sweet."

Lightning shook her head, "He's an idiot, and I'm going to kick his ass until you realize that he's just another prick."

Serah shot her a glare, "What is you're problem, Claire. I'm happy with Snow, and I don't care if you don't like it."

Lightning stood up, "You see what this has done to us, we never fought before. It's always like this, I forbid you from seeing him."

Serah stood and got in her face, "Forbid me? Who do you think you are, mom? Why don't I forbid you from seeing Fang, huh? How would you like that?"

Lightning looked confused, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Serah turned her back on Lightning, "I'm going to keep seeing Snow, if you don't like it then I'll just move out."

Lightning shouted at her, "Then get out. Go on, get the fuck out. See what I care. Ungrateful little..."

Serah grabbed her purse and slammed the door behind her, tears fell down her eyes as she called a cab and rode away. Lightning stood still in the living room, her mind roiling with anger. She ran to her room and threw open the door, in a corner of the room hung a punching bag and she hit it until her knuckles bled, then she kept hitting it.

-DSOF-

Fang was sitting at her table eating a sandwich when Vanille got home, holding a bag of food. "Hey, Fang, how was your flight?"

Vanille set the bag down on the table, Fang smelled at it, "It was fine, what did you bring home?" Vanille pulled out two containers full of lo mein, "Ooh, I get one right?"

Vanille nodded when they heard a frantic knock on the door. Vanille went to answer it and found a crying Serah at the door. "Can I come in?"

Vanille led her in and sat next to her in the couch, "What's wrong, Serah?"

Serah was sobbing, "Claire is being a bitch and I hate her."

Fang entered the room and sat down in a chair beside the sofa, "What exactly happened?"

"While you guys were away I went on a date with this guy we knew in high school. When she found out a out it she flipped out, and started yelling and talking about forbidding me to see him. So I told her that I would move out if she didn't like it. She started yelling at me so I ran out of the house and took a cab here. I couldn't think of anywhere else to go."

Vanille put her arm around Serah, "That's mean of her, she can't tell you what to do."

Fang countered, "She's just being cautious. I'm not nice to the guys that Vanille brings over. I've scared away more than my fair share of her dates."

Fang stood up and put on her shoes, grabbed her keys from the table and headed to the door. "Where are you going?" Vanille asked from her spot on the couch.

"To talk to Lightning, see if I can help."

"So Claire gets to see her little girlfriend, but I can't be with Snow. That's fair."

Fang glared daggers at Serah, "I understand that you're upset, but that was too far. I'm going to talk to Lightning, and then I want you out of my house."

Fang slammed the door behind her leaving Vanille to console a now upset and regretful Serah.

-DSOF-

Fang knocked on the Farron's front door, it was a full minute before it opened, "Fang, what are you doing here?"

Fang's voice betrayed her exasperation, "Serah ran to my house crying after you two got into it. Do you want to talk about it?"

Lightning shook her head, "No, I want to beat the shit out of that cocky fuck until he swears to never see Serah again."

"And all you will accomplish is to drive them together, and you'll lose your sister. Is that what you want?"

Lightning let Fang into the house then shut the door, she fell onto the couch and Fang sat next to her. "No, I don't want that, but I don't want her running off with this guy either."

Fang put an arm around Lightning's shoulders, "You can't stop that, all you can do is be there for her. I understand wanting to kick the ass off anything that even looks at your sister, but she's gotta leave sometime. It can't stay like this forever."

Lightning drew in a deep breath, "I might have overreacted."

Fang raised an eyebrow, "Might have? Sweetheart you passed overreacting a few miles ago. Look at your knuckles, what did you do fight a bear?"

Lightning laid her head against Fang's shoulder, "You know, that's twice in one day that you've had to talk me down."

Fang smirked, "One more and I'm gonna have to charge you."

They sat together for a minute before Fang stood up, "Come on, you're going to apologize to Serah and settle this." Lightning got up and put her shoes on, following Fang out to her car.

They rode in silence and when they got to Fang's house Lightning paused at the door. She gathered her thoughts and opened it, Serah and Vanille sat on the couch. Serah looked up at Claire with 'I'm still angry' written on her face. "I'm sorry, Serah. I overreacted and blew up on you." She sat down next to her sister, "I don't want to lose you as my sister, and if that means I have to put up with Snow, then I'll just have to live with that."

Serah threw her arms around Lightning, "I'm sorry I threatened to leave, but I don't want you controlling me. I understand that you want to protect me, but I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

Lightning hugged her back, "I know, and I'll try to accept that."

Serah looked up at Fang and mouthed 'Thank you', Fang nodded her reply. Lightning and Serah got up from the couch and Vanille and Serah hugged, "Thanks for calming me down, Vanille."

"No problem."

Lightning walked over to Fang and companionably punched her on the arm, "We're going to head home, now."

Fang grabbed her keys, "Alright, Vanille I'll be back shortly."

The ride back was quiet except for Fang's radio playing a jazzy tune in the background. When they got to the Farron's house Serah thanked Fang and went inside. Lightning opened the car door, "Thanks again."

Fang smirked, "Don't I get a good night kiss?"

Lightning checked to make sure Serah was in the house, then she leaned over and kissed Fang on the cheek, "Good night, Fang, I'll see you at practice."

"Good night." Lightning got out of the car and went into the house, Fang drove the entire way back home with a grin on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

The Deadlock

_Lightning Farron's pitching has decayed a bit from where it was at the end of the last season. Her arm is starting to look generally weaker and with the new rising star Yun Fang on their team, I'd be watching my back if I was her._

Lightning changed the channel, _I don't know why I bother watching that show, it always pisses me off._ It was a warm day outside indicating the approach of summer and one hundred degree weather. Lightning much preferred the cold and was usually miserable and cranky during the hot Texas summers. _At least we have a lot of away games._

She sat now on her couch in jogging shorts and a tank top watching some old war movie on TV. Her phone rang and she was reticent to even look at it. After some mental wrestling she finally acquiesced to at least look at her phone to see who was calling. 'Fang 3' She sighed and answered, "Hi, Fang."

"Hey, Light, what're ya doing?"

Lightning looked down at herself, "Just sitting on the couch watching some movie I don't even know the name of."

"Fun, listen I was supposed to go do this thing with Vanille but she had to work today. I was wondering if you'd want to go with me?"

Lightning mentally checked her schedule, free and clear. "What thing would I be going to?"

"That's the thing, you have to agree to go with me before I tell you where we're going."

Lightning was a bit perturbed, "Why can't you just tell me?"

"Why can't you trust me?"

Lightning sighed, "Fine, I'll go, but if you take me to something stupid I'm going to wring your neck."

"Is that what you think of me? No, we were going to play paintball, but if you're so against going..."

Lightning gasped, "Paintball? Why didn't you just say that in the first place? Hell yeah I'll go."

Fang laughed on the other side of the phone, "I thought you'd say that, be ready in thirty minutes. I'll come by to get ya."

Lightning hung up the phone and practically jumped out of her couch, ran to her room and pulled a case out of her closet. She opened the case and checked her replica AR-15 paintball gun with attached sight and under barrel paint shotgun. _Perfect._

-DSOF-

Fang pulled up to the Farron house and sent Lightning a text. She pushed send and, not a minute later, Lightning practically hopped down the sidewalk and into the car, tossing a large black case into the back seat. Fang gave her a look and she smirked back, "You might regret this, Fang, I'm really good at paintball."

Lightning noticed a similar case in the back seat, "Don't sell me short, Light, I'm a pretty mean player myself."

She started driving and the radio started playing a soft melody. "What is this? Is this how you get psyched for paintball?"

The lyrics to 'I Want to Know What Love Is' by Foreigner started playing. "Not exactly." Lightning, who at first didn't like it, started to find the song relaxing after a bit. She looked over and noticed a distant, almost sad look in Fang's eyes. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just that Vanille was supposed to come with me, but she bailed. She said she had to work, but I know the truth, we're just growing apart." Fang's look remained distant, "I remember when we were growing up we would spend all our time together, she's been a sister to me for all my life. Now it feels like I don't fit into her life anymore. It just...hurts, ya know."

"I know. When Serah got accepted to UT Arlington I was happy for her, but sad at the same time. It's like she grew ahead of me, while I'm stuck in the past she's moved on. Now she has her friends, her classes, her life. Maybe we just need to find that too."

The song ended and the next song, 'I've Been Waiting for a Girl Like You' started playing, "To spite my outward appearance, I'm not so good with the friend thing, Light. I just don't trust easy."

"Neither do I." They rode the rest of the way to the place in silence.

-DSOF-

Lightning stepped onto the field wearing khaki pants and a camouflage shirt under her vest, she had her mask flipped up and held her AR-15 over her shoulder. She looked around for Fang before spotting her apart from the other players, wearing black pants and a black tank top with no vest on, her tanned muscular arms shining in the sun. She held a replica M4 paint rifle on her shoulder while she scanned the area trying to get a feel for the battleground. Lightning noticed a large tribal tattoo on her right arm, she approached Fang who noticed her and smiled, "You look like you're ready to go, sunshine."

Lightning stood next to her, "Yeah, it feels good, I'm pumped. I like the tattoo, by the way, does it have any special meaning?"

"Yeah, I was a hunter in the old country and this is a hunter's mark, given to me after my first kill."

"What was your first kill?"

"A wild pig, I had been stalking it for most of an afternoon when it saw me and charged. I panicked, and shot my .308 Winchester wide. He almost hit me, but I managed to reload and shot it in the head. I carried that heavy bastard all the way back to the village, then I got the mark."

"Alright everyone," all attention turned to the hosts, "I see most of you have your own equipment so we're going to divide into two teams, red and blue, and play a little capture the flag. There's two flags, the red one is set up in an encampment on one side of the field. The other is in a trench on the other side. Head and torso shots only, first to score wins."

A young man started handing out headbands, blue and red to separate teams. Lightning and Fang were both handed blue ones, but Fang traded her's with the man standing next to her for his red one. "I'll see you on the field, Light."

"No, you won't." Lightning strutted away and Fang watched her for a minute before she turned and headed to the encampment. There they set up a watch and decided to let the other team make the first move. They didn't wait long.

Paint started flying from the surrounding area and the red defenders fired back, Fang crept around to the side and took out three men forcing the blue team to retreat. Seeing an opportunity most of the red team, including Fang, set out for the blue flag. They intercepted the remains of the blue team and a fire fight ensued, Fang slipped away and made for the flag alone.

She approached the trench and found it empty, she peeked around a tree and paint splashed mere inches from her face. She sprinted towards a nearby barrier and tripped over a rock, a paintball nearly hit her head as she fell. Fang rolled with the impact and fell behind the barrier. _Damn, she's a good shot. I've gotta play this cool._

-RB-

Lightning spotted Fang behind a tree. _Pretty careless for a huntress._ She fired a shot that struck the tree beside her. She ran for the nearest cover, Lightning sighted her in and fired. Fang tripped and the shot missed, she rolled with the momentum and fell behind cover. _Good move, Fang, but I'm not done yet._

She moved from her cover to wrap around Fang's position, but she stumbled upon two red team members stalking towards the flag. _Am I the only one left?_ She fired two shots and tagged each on the mask, leaving just her and Fang to duel it out for the flag.

She approached Fang's last known location, but she wasn't there anymore. She looked for the flag and found it still there. Her footsteps were silent as she crept towards the barrier, she knelt near where Fang had been trying to find any hint of where she might have gone. A paintball exploded near her face, she fell onto the other side of the barrier. She was now the hunted.

She took off her vest and tossed it to the right, when she heard the shot she took off in the other direction making for the tree-line. She got there and found cover behind a large tree, she peeked around it and scanned the area for Fang. A paintball struck the tree she was hiding behind, Lightning followed the shot and caught a glimpse of tanned skin and a sub machine gun.

She spun around the tree and sprinted at Fang, firing her rifle at full auto. Fang met her challenge and charged through the fire, letting her SMG spray paint at her foe. They met in the middle, neither had been hit and both held a gun to the other's head. Fang smirked, "Here we are, sunshine, what happens now?"

"You could always surrender." Fang laughed and Lightning smiled, "I thought so. Then there's only one way this can end." They both pulled the trigger at the same time.

-RB-

The drive home was quieter, both women were tired from their exertions. Fang was listening to more Foreigner while Lightning talked to Serah on the phone. "It was fun, you know how long it's been since I've played paintball." Serah's voice spoke over the phone, "I'll be home soon, we can talk then. Bye." Lightning hung up the phone and sat quietly for a while. "Fang, can I ask you a personal question?"

Fang had been lost in the music, but she turned it down to answer, "No harm in asking."

"Do you like women?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

Lightning shook her head, "No, I was just curious."

Fang raised an eyebrow, "Interesting choice of words. What about you, whom do you like?"

Lightning got a distant look in her eyes, "Nobody."

"Bullshit."

Lightning was a little perturbed, "Then maybe both."

"More bullshit."

Lightning was angry now, "Then I don't know."

Fang nodded her head, "Now that I believe." She turned the music up and they drove the rest of the way to the Farron house in silence. Lightning took her gun case and opened the door, "Thanks for the day out, Fang, it was a lot of fun."

"What would you have done if we hadn't gone paintballing?"

"I don't know, probably just sat around the house watching TV and eating junk food. What about you?"

Fang chuckled, "About the same. See ya, Light."

"Bye." Lightning closed the door and walked into the house, Fang put her head on the steering wheel. _It's still a game, Fang, it's still just a game. She's a friend, now, just a friend. _She drove the rest of the way home in a somber mood.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't Strike Out, Farron 7

The Fight

It was one o'clock in the morning and Fang was sound asleep. She was awoken by her phone going off, the number was unknown. Against her better wishes she answered it and heard Serah on the other end, "Sorry, did I wake you?"

Fang sounded more snarky than she intended, "Yeah, why?"

Serah sounded apologetic, "I'm sorry, but Claire hasn't come home yet and I was wondering if you would check on her."

Fang sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Claire? Who are you...oh, Lightning?" Her first instinct was to say no, hang up and go back to sleep. What she said was, "Where is she?"

"She's at this bar called The Bat and the Ball, it's not too far from our house."

Fang recognized the name, "Yeah, I know the place, just give me a few minutes to wake up and I'll head over there."

"Thanks, Fang, and I'm sorry for waking you up. Bye."

"Bye." Fang hung up the phone and drug herself out of bed, throwing on whatever clothes were near and grabbed her car keys as she headed out the door. _If you're not dead when I find you, Light, you're gonna wish you were._

-DSOF-

Lightning squared off against four of the biggest guys she had ever seen at this bar. Her mind was fuzzy from all the alcohol and she could barely see, but she knew that these guys had to go down. One of the men ran at her and she hit him in the head with a chair. After that, chaos erupted.

The bartender ducked behind the bar as Lightning came crashing into it, having been hurled backwards by one of the men. She got up and hit him in the jaw, ducking his swing and hitting him in the eye, backing him off. She could't react fast enough to a second attacker and took a punch to the gut that doubled her over in pain. He went to hit her again but she tackled his legs and brought him down, she started pummeling him on the ground until she felt something shatter over her head. Another brawler had smashed a bottle over her head, a mixture of blood and alcohol ran down her face but she was too drunk and angry to care.

She got up and charged him, tripping over a broken piece of chair and falling face first to the floor. She looked up as the man approached, he went to kick her but she grabbed his foot and twisted, knocking him to the ground. They wrestled and fought each other, the man scoring a few hits on Lightning before she backed off and they got to their feet.

The two fighters circled each other, neither remembered the cause of the fight, only that they didn't want to lose. A blurry figure as tall as the man stepped between them, "That's enough." The man recognized her immediately and backed down, Fang talked him down then turned her attention to Lightning in time to watch her fall to the floor.

Fang leaned over her and checked her injuries, _Two black eyes, a broken nose, some broken ribs and your knuckles are broken, I don't think you'll be playing this week. _Lightning looked up at her finally recognizing her savior, "Fang? Why are you here?"

Her words were so slurred that Fang could barely make them out, "Serah asked me to check on you, I can see why." Fang brushed her hair back and found pieces of glass and a lot of blood on her head. Fang picked Lightning up bridal style, "Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital." Lightning tried to protest but couldn't form the words, "You're going to the bloody hospital, Light, and I don't give a damn what you think about it."

Fang carried her out to her car and drove as quickly as the speed limit would allow to the nearest hospital. She pulled out her phone and called Serah, who's number she had saved in her phone. "Serah, it's Fang. I'm taking your sister to the hospital, she got in a fight and is pretty beat up."

Serah sounded panicked over the phone, "Is she okay? Is she conscious, can I talk to her?"

Fang kept one eye on Lightning, who was muttering to herself, "I don't think that's gonna happen. I'm taking her to Arlington Memorial, be there as soon as you can."

Fang hung up the phone and focused solely on her driving the rest of the way to the hospital. Serah was throwing on some clothes and ran out to her car, breaking the speed limit wherever possible to get to the hospital quickly.

-DSOF-

Lightning woke up with her body sore and a throbbing headache. She was in a hospital bed, her vision cleared a bit and she noticed Fang sitting by the bed. She tried to grunt something but ended up coughing up a lung, Fang handed her a glass of water. She cleared her throat, "What happened?"

Fang took the glass and set it on a nearby table, she gave Lightning a disapproving look. "I was hoping you would tell me that."

Lightning tried to remember, but nothing was there. "I remember sitting at the bar, now I'm here. I don't remember."

"You don't remember?" Fang's tone was sharp and biting. "You don't remember why I walked into the bar and found you bleeding on the floor? I was really worried about you, Serah was really worried about you Lightning."

Lightning sighed, "I don't need to hear this from you, Fang."

"No, I think you do." Fang was definitely angry now. "You need to hear it because Serah called me in the middle of the bloody night to check on your drunk ass. She called **me**, and I should've just hung up the phone and gone back to sleep, but I didn't. I drug my ass out of bed and drove to some stinkin' bar just to find you drunk and fighting with some rednecks."

Lightning countered, "I didn't ask you to go, I can handle myself."

Fang's voice had reached it's height, "Yeah, you handled yourself pretty well there, Farron. Drinkin' to excess, gettin' bottles broken over your head. Do you know how much glass they pulled from your scalp? And did you forget about the game this week? Well you can kiss that goodbye, you can't play like this."

Lightning turned her head, "I don't need this shit from you, Fang."

Fang's voice lost all anger, replaced by sorrow and regret. "No, Claire, I don't need this shit from you." She got up and walked to the door silently leaving the room.

She passed Serah on the way out, "Is she okay, Fang? Where is she?"

"Room ten, and she's gonna live." Fang continued on her way without looking back.

Serah was even more worried about her sister so she ran up to the room and found her in a foul mood. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like I got in a fight."

Serah sat down beside the bed and handed Lightning a bag, "Here, I got you a hamburger." Lightning tore it open and devoured it, Serah had a worried look on her face. "I ran into Fang on the way out, she seemed pretty pissed." Lightning didn't respond. "Claire, you know she was really worried about you. When I called last night I thought she would hang up, but she didn't. She brought you here and stayed with you the whole night."

Lightning finished eating, "She saw me at my lowest, and I'm not happy about that. What can I say?"

"Thank you, to start with. I've never seen you connect with someone like you did with her, you should talk to her Claire, apologize."

Lightning grew pensive, "I know."

-RB-

Fang slammed the door behind her, startling Vanille who sat at the table with a bowl of cereal. "Were you out all night?"

Fang threw her keys into her room and fell into a chair at the table, "Yeah, get this, I get a call last night. It's Serah, and she's all like 'can you find Lightning, she's probably at the bar'. So I get there, right, and she's been fighting, I have to take her to the hospital. I stay there with her and when she wakes up she acts like a total bitch."

Vanille listened patiently, "Can I ask you a question, Fang? When was the last time you saw her talking to someone else, much less have someone help her. Maybe she doesn't know how to have someone care for her. Kinda like someone I know."

Fang cut her eyes at her, "That was one time, and I didn't ask for your help. Anyways, she won't be able to play, so Estheim's gonna have to fill in. I hope he can manage it."

Vanille's face lit up, "Hope's gonna play, you know he comes to the restaurant all the time."

"Does he, now?" Fang looked at her questioningly.

"Yeah, I talk to him all the time, he's really friendly. And kinda cute."

Fang smirked, "Yeah, in an "I'm a crybaby" kinda way."

Vanille smirked back, "So you get in a fight with you girlfriend and you insult my guy friend. That's fair." The look on Fang's face told her she had gone too far. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Fang yawned, "I've gotta get some sleep, the game's tomorrow." She walked to her room and threw herself on her bed, she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

**First off, thanks to anyone who has reviewed. At first this was kind of a filler project, but as it progresses I find myself drawn further and further in, and I hope it's the same for you readers. Without further ado, presenting Don't Strike Out, Farron - Chapter 8.**

The Dawn

Hope had pitched a good game against the Chicago Cubs, but they had managed to score two runs on him while keeping them down to one. It was the bottom of the ninth and Fang was up to bat. She cleared her head, but her anger kept returning to spite her. The first pitch came down the middle, "Strike one!" _Alright, focus, keep your head in the game._ The next pitch curved out and she barely missed it, "Strike two!"

Fang stepped back from the plate and took a calming breath, steadied herself and stepped back to the plate. The pitch was wide but she made contact, sending it into the right side bleachers. "Foul ball!" The count stayed 0-2, Fang focused all of her being on the next pitch. The pitch was high but she connected, sending it high into the air and into the glove of the center fielder.

_And the Rangers suffer their first loss of the season at home against the Cubs with the final score, Rangers one and the Cubs two._

Fang walked off the field and headed for the locker rooms. She showered and dressed before being approached by their shy backup pitcher. "You looked a little troubled out there."

Fang sounded a little perturbed, "Mind your business, Estheim."

"Don't worry, she'll be back next week."

Fang put on a confused look, even if she knew exactly what he was talking about. "Who?"

"Farron."

"Farron?" Fang asked sarcastically, "You think I'm hung up on that selfish time bomb of a woman? Hardly." Hope eyed her and her resolve wavered, "Alright, maybe I feel kinda bad about yelling, but I was justified."

Hope playfully punched her arm, "Don't worry, she'll be back next week. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a date tonight."

"Let me guess, a little waitress named Vanille?"

Hope looked puzzled, "Yeah, how'd you know."

Fang drew up to her full height and stared him down, "Because she's my sister. If you even think about laying a hand on her, I'll find you. You hear." Hope's eyes were wide and he nodded, Fang smiled at him, "Good, have fun."

Fang left and Hope let out a long breath, _I'm glad that's out of the way._

-DSOF-

Hope walked into the restaurant and immediately spotted his date, the hostess asked but he pointed in her direction and she waved him on. He approached the table, "Hey, stranger." She stood up and hugged him, "You look gorgeous."

"Flatterer." They sat down and were deciding what to order when she noticed Serah and a tall, blonde-haired guy. She waved at them, "Serah, over here."

Serah looked around, noticed Vanille and waved back. They made their way to the table, "Hey, you, what are you doing here?"

"Just having dinner with my guy friend. This is Hope Estheim, Hope this is Serah Farron."

They shook hands and he asked, "Farron? Are you related to Lightning Farron?"

"I'm her sister."

Hope studied her face, "Now that you mention it, I can see the resemblance."

Serah introduced Snow, "This is my boyfriend, Snow Villiers."

Snow shook Hope's hand, "Hey, do you play for the Rangers?"

"Yeah, I'm a pitcher."

Vanille got up and sat beside Hope, "You two should join us, we can double date."

"Okay." Serah and Snow sat down across from Vanille and Hope and placed their orders. While Snow and Hope were discussing baseball, Serah asked Vanille, "How's Fang doing? She looked pretty upset the last time I saw her."

"She's still pretty mad. I guess whatever happened at the hospital was pretty serious. On a similar note, can I ask you something? Does Lightning like women?" The conversation drew the interest of the men at the table, "Oh, go back to your sports talk, this is personal."

Serah waited until they were embroiled in conversation before answering. "I've never seen her with a woman, or a man for that matter. I don't thing she's ever dated anyone. She was always working and training until she got to the majors, and after that it was all training for her. Maybe a few one night stands here and there, but nothing she ever talked about. So maybe, why?"

Vanille leaned closer to Serah, who reciprocated, "Fang won't admit it, but I think she's fallen for Lightning. Do you think Lightning could like her back?"

Serah thought back to all the times she had seen them together. Her eyes grew bright and she smiled, "Yeah, I think so. She's smiled more times since she met Fang and you than I've ever seen her smile. I think she does like Fang, even if she won't admit it."

"Do you think we should do something for them? You know, like hook them up."

"I think that could go very badly, but it sounds like fun, let's do it." The two girls set their plans to get their sisters together into motion.

Beside them, Snow and Hope were discussing the Rangers' chances of repeating a World Series victory, "Between Farron and Yun I think we have a good shot this year. Speaking of which," Hope turned to Vanille, "I didn't know Fang was your sister."

"We're not related by blood, more like adopted sisters. Why, did she say something to you?"

"Yeah, something."

Vanille looked sheepish, "I might have let it slip that I thought you were cute. She's really protective, but she won't do anything too drastic. Probably just beat you up and leave you for dead somewhere."

Hope muttered under his breath, "Not too drastic, huh?" What he said aloud was, "It's good that she cares."

Snow said to Hope, "Yeah, I had to go through Lightning, too. I know how you feel."

Hope winced, "Yeah, I wouldn't want to go through Lightning, though Fang is really scary too. Come to think of it, we both have our work cut out for us."

Snow held his glass up, "I'll drink to that."

Vanille and Serah were talking closely and Snow decided to ask, "What are you two planning over there?"

Serah batted her eyelashes at Snow, "If there was a way you could help us, would you?"

"Yeah, just tell me what you need."

"Can we use your apartment? It has a balcony right?"

"Yeah, and a really good view of the city. What do you need it for?"

Vanille tried to stop her but Serah explained, "We need to trap our sisters there for a while."

"That's a good place to do it. One time I forgot to unlock it and it closed behind me, right, I was out there for hours before someone came home and helped me in."

Vanille bounced happily in her chair, "That's perfect, now we just need to get our sisters there. Fang should be easy, but Lightning is gonna be a pain."

Serah grinned evilly, "Leave her to me, you just get Fang there on time."

They enjoyed the rest of their dates, then left to set their plan into motion.

-DSOF-

It was well after dark when Vanille got home to find Fang sitting at the kitchen table looking sullen. "Hey, what are you doing?" Fang shrugged, "I heard about this party downtown, wanna go?"

"Why? Is that Estheim brat gonna be there?"

Vanille lowered her eyebrows, "No, and he's a nice guy if you get to know him. Oh, and stop scaring away all my dates, Fang."

Fang acquiesced, "Fine, might help me take my mind off this Light business."

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Serah entered her house to find Lightning laying on the couch with the TV on. "Get dressed, Claire, we're going out." Lightning protested but Serah waggled a finger at her, "Don't give me that, you've been cooped up in this house all week. You're coming with me and that's final."

Lightning stayed laying down, "You're not the boss of me." Serah walked over to the couch and started pulling on Lightning's ears until she finally acquiesced, "Ow. Ow. Okay, I'll go dammit. I'll go just knock it off."

Lightning went to get dressed while Serah smiled at her back. _See Vanille, easy._ "Wear something nice."

-DSOF-

Vanille pulled up to the apartment complex a nice, multi-storied affair complete with balconies. "This is a nice place. How did you hear about this party anyway?"

"Work." Fang followed Vanille to the elevator where she hit the button for the fourth floor. "Wow, this elevator is nice, it must cost a fortune to live here."

"You're up to something."

"Who, me?" Vanille played innocent, "When have I ever been up to something."

At the same time Serah and Lightning were walking up the stairs. Serah whined, "Why can't we take the elevator?"

"Because it's on the way up."

"Why can't we just wait for it?" Serah threw a mock tantrum but Lightning kept walking.

"Because it'll take longer to wait for it to go up, come back down and go up again then it will to walk up the damn stairs."

Serah whined again as they made their way past the third floor, approaching the door to the fourth floor.

On the fourth floor, Vanille opened the door that Snow had left open and found a dark apartment. Vanille feigned surprise, "Oh, but I thought that this was the place. Fang can you go to the balcony and see if it's another apartment?"

Fang shrugged and walked to the balcony while Vanille ran and hid in another room. Not long after, Lightning and Serah arrived and Serah pulled the same ploy on Lightning. "Oh, I must have gotten the wrong apartment. Can you go to the balcony and see if one is lit up?"

Lightning stomped her way onto the balcony with Serah on her heels. When she got out there she noticed Fang looking around, "Fang?"

Fang spun around quickly, "Light?" The sliding doors for the balcony slid shut and locked, Serah and Vanille both ran for the front door.

Fang and Lightning both tried the balcony door, but it wouldn't budge. Lightning slammed her fist against the glass, but it was shatterproof. "Serah, you bitch!"

Serah stuck her head in the front door, "And you're not coming out until you've stopped being mad at each other." She shut the front door behind her and silence filled the apartment.

Fang looked around for another way out, "I knew she was up to something." She turned to find Lightning standing awkwardly, "This is the first time I've seen you since..."

There was an awkward silence before both blurted out at the same time, "I'm sorry." Both of them starting laughing, Fang didn't want to start it off, "You first."

Lightning took a deep breath, "Look, I'm really not good with this kind of stuff and I'm sorry you had to see me that way. I didn't mean to act ungrateful, I just didn't know what to do."

Fang folded her arms across her chest, "Not acting like a total bitch would be a good start."

"Don't you think I'm trying?" Lightning sounded almost despondent, "I was like this growing up because Serah was all I had, and after our parents died I had to keep us together. It's hard for me to accept help, and you're a good friend for helping."

Fang lowered her head, "I'm sorry for getting angry with you, especially over something that isn't my problem, but I've come to care for you." She but her lip, "More than I wanted to." Lightning looked confused, "Light, I've never met anybody who makes me feel like you do, and I think...I'm falling in love with you."

The realization hit Lightning's face, "Oh, is that what that was about?"

Fang looked nervous, "I don't know if you've ever thought about being with a woman, but would you consider going out with me? If not that's okay, I just want to know if I have a chance."

Lightning closed her eyes, "I've only been with a couple of guys and I didn't really like it. I thought that maybe I was just destined to be alone but that feeling you were talking about, I feel it too. I've never felt that way about someone before, is it love? I don't know, but I'm willing to find out." Fang let out the breath she had been holding, "I've never even had a boyfriend and I don't really know what to do so be patient with me."

Fang smiled and nodded, "We have all the time in the world, Light."

"Claire." Fang was taken aback, "If you're going to be my...friend, then call me Claire." Fang tried it out and Lightning laughed at her, "You make it sound funny."

"It's just a weird name. Claire."

Lightning pouted, "Oh and Oerba Yun Fang isn't weird at all."

Fang went on the defensive, "As a matter of fact, it's not."

She stuck her tongue out at Lightning, who shoved her, "How old are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Fang leaned against the railing and looked out over the sky, "The view here is really nice." Lightning stood beside her and leaned into her shoulder a bit, "You know, I've asked a few women out before, but you were the first one to make me nervous."

Lightning scanned the horizon as color dripped back into the world, "Why is that?"

"Because I didn't want to lose you as a friend. Even if it meant having to keep those feelings down I would have done it to stay friends with you, and even if this doesn't work out I still want us to be friends."

Lightning lay her head on Fang's shoulders as they watched the sunrise up over the city, "I'm actually glad that this happened, I was dreading practice this week. I didn't know what to say to you or how you were gonna react. Man, am I glad that's over."

They heard the sliding door unlock and open, Serah and Vanille both stepped onto the porch, "You two didn't kill each other yet," Serah looked at her sister then Fang, "did you get it all sorted out?"

Lightning patted her sister on the arm, "Yeah, yeah we did."

Vanille yawned, "Well that's good, can we go now, I'm sleepy."

They all walked out of the apartment and Serah locked it with the key Snow had given her, Lightning was too preoccupied to notice but Fang did. They walked to the elevator together, Lightning looked at Serah, "You know I'm going to get you back for this, right?"

"But you said everything worked out."

Lightning grinned, "The fact is that you locked me on a balcony, and I think Snow is going to pay for it."

Lightning started punching her hand and grinning evillt, Serah got upset, "You leave him alone, he had nothing to do with this."

The elevator doors opened and they walked in, Fang butted in, "That was his apartment that we were in, wasn't it?"

Serah stiffened, "Maybe."

Lightning's eyes widened, "We were in his apartment?" She thought back to their exit, "And you have a key to it? Oh that is it, I'm gonna find this guy and..."

Fang stopped her, "Claire, remember you said you were gonna be okay with them together."

Lightning hung her head and sighed, "I know, but I still don't like the guy."

They stepped off the elevator and said their good byes. Serah whispered to Vanille, "Do you think it went like we planned?" Vanille nodded, "How do you know?"

"Fang called her Claire." They went to their cars and everyone drove home with a smile on their face.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't know what to think about this chapter. It's weird.**

The Date

_It's the bottom of the eighth inning, Lightning Farron on the mound and she is on fire. She has not thrown a bad pitch tonight, and she alone has kept this game scoreless for the Athletics, who have not been able to stop the juggernaut that is Yun Fang. She's hit three out of the park this game and if they keep playing like this, the Series is their to win._

Lightning readied and threw a fastball down the middle. "Strike three!" She calmly let out a breath, she felt good today and she knew it. She looked out to right field to catch a smirk on Fang's face, she knew it too. The next batter would go down without a fight, the Rangers left the field as the Athletics took their places, and they looked tired.

Lightning sat on the bench and Fang sat beside her, "Looking good out there, Claire. Guess you're feeling better, then."

"I am, it's good to be back in the game."

Fang looked over the bench and saw Hope sitting there, "It's good to have you back, Estheim wasn't much of a replacement." Hope shot her the bird and she smirked, earning a reproachful glance from Lightning.

"Be nice, Fang, he's your sister's guy friend after all." Fang scowled and Lightning chuckled, "It wasn't too long ago that his situation was reversed. Now you're the one who's pissed and I'm trying to calm you down."

Fang sighed, "You're right." She looked over at Hope, "Hey, no hard feelings, right?" Hope shrugged as the last Rangers batter struck out.

The fielders got up to play but Amodar waved Hope over. "Take a rest, Lightning, we'll need you at full strength next week."

Lightning sat back down and Fang leaned close as she walked by, "Speaking of which, I want to talk to you about going out this week."

The rest of the game went smoothly, Hope pitched well and the final score was Rangers - 4, Athletics - 0. Lightning sat in the locker room after the others had left, Fang approached her with trepidation, "So, Claire, if you have any time this week I was wondering if we could, you know, go on a date, or something."

"Sure, I'm busy tomorrow but I'm free on Tuesday. I'll come pick you up in the afternoon and we can hang out."

Fang exhaled, "Sounds good to me. Come on, if we don't hurry we're gonna miss the bus." Lightning threw he bag over her shoulder and walked with Fang out to the bus.

-RB-

Monday passed and Tuesday morning found Lightning getting ready for her date with Fang. She took a longer shower than usual and threw on a faded pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, letting her pink hair flow down her back. She sprayed on some perfume and walked out to the living room where Serah sat on the couch, "Got a hot date?"

Lightning picked up her phone and called Fang, "Hey, are you ready to go?" A pause, "Half an hour? What did you just wake up?" Another pause, "Okay, okay, it's fine. Half an hour it is." Lightning hung up the phone, "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"So, you and Fang are going on a date, huh? You think you know someone."

Lightning glared at her sister, "Shut up, I'm trying this. If I don't like it, then no harm done."

Serah put up her hands, "And I think it's great that you're finally coming out of your shell. I thought you were gonna be alone forever." She scanned her sister's choice of clothing, "Is that what you're wearing today?"

Lightning looked down at herself, "Yeah, why?"

Serah shrugged, "Nothing, nothing, except this is a first date and you're trying to impress a girl."

Lightning gave her a look, "I've never done this before, I don't know what to wear. I was just going to go casual."

"Okay, so where are you taking her?"

Lightning shrugged, "I don't know, I thought we could go downtown. You know, walk around the stores and grab something to eat, just hang out for the day."

Serah sighed and shook her head, "Claire, this is your first date with her, you need to be more romantic. You should put on a dress and go dancing, or to a romantic candlelit restaurant. Then you can watch the sunset together in the park, so romantic."

Lightning shook her head, "No, forget it, I'm not wearing a dress. No way."

"Then at least wear a nice skirt," Serah chided her, "show a little leg, she'll like that. And here's the number to the restaurant Snow took me out to, it's real classy. You'll need to make reservations ahead of time, it gets busy there."

Lightning called the restaurant and argued with the man on the other end until she had managed to make a reservation for that afternoon. She changed into a dark blue skirt and a white blouse. "Is this better?" She showed her sister who nodded, "Yep, much better."

Meanwhile...

Fang was awoken by her phone going off, "Hello?"

"Hey, are you ready to go?"

Her mind struggled to boot up, finally she remembered her date with Lightning and practically jumped out of bed, "Almost, just give me like a half an hour."

"Half an hour? What did you just wake up?"

Fang reached for an excuse and found one in her sister, "No, I had to take Vanille to work this morning, that's all. Half an hour, okay?"

"Okay, okay, it's fine. Half an hour it is."

She hung up the phone and dove into the shower, taking a bit longer than usual. She used a liberal amount of perfume then went through her closet looking for an outfit to wear. She didn't hear Vanille open her bedroom door, "G'morning, Fang. What's got you so worked up?"

Fang was rifling through her clothes at a ridiculous pace, "I've got a date with Claire today, but I don't know what to wear."

Vanille chuckled, "It's not going to matter, just pick something."

Fang finally settled on a pair of blue jeans and a button down shirt over a tank top. "I really don't wanna mess this up, Vanille."

"Then don't." Vanille said simply before she left the room. Fang blinked twice, "That's your advice? That's terrible advice."

A knock on the door got her attention, she went to answer it and found Lightning there, wearing a white skirt and a white blouse. "Hey, you ready yet?"

Fang took in the sight of Lightning's legs, something she hadn't seen before. They rendered her speechless, "Umm...yeah, oh yeah I'm ready." Fang locked the door behind them and they walked out to Lightning's car with Fang's eyes never leaving her. "You look gorgeous, Claire."

"Thanks, you look handsome today, too." They got in the car and Lightning started it up, "So I thought we could go eat at this restaurant downtown, it's real nice. You'll love it."

Fang looked at her clothes, "I'm not really dressed for fancy, sunshine. Why don't we just hit some place downtown, I know this burger joint on the south side, best burgers in town."

"But I already made reservations at this place, and it wasn't easy to get. We're going there." Lightning's tone left no room for argument.

Fang sighed, "Fine, Claire, if you say so."

-DSOF-

They sat at a table in a ritzy restaurant downtown, and they hadn't spoken a word to each other since they had left. Fang was getting upset and Lightning tried to break the tension, "So, what did you do yesterday?"

"I went to visit Vanille at work and we chatted for about an hour, other than that nothing. You?"

Lightning sighed, "Yesterday was...nothing, don't worry about it."

Fang was irritated, "So I tell you, but you don't have to tell me. Fine, Light, whatever."

There was a tense silence before Lightning thought aloud, "What are we doing here?"

"I don't know, you bloody brought us here." Fang sighed, her voice came out as little more than a whisper, like if she spoke it too loud it would come true. "Maybe this was a mistake, Light."

Lightning withdrew into herself, "Maybe it was. Let's just go."

They left the restaurant and walked around the block to where Lightning had parked the car. She noticed an arcade on the block and stopped Fang, "Let's go in there, Fang." They went in and Lightning was drawn immediately to a Dance Dance Revolution booth. "I love this game, have you ever played it?" Fang shook her head, "Well today's your lucky day, because you're going to play it with me. Hold on, I'll go get some quarters."

Lightning practically hopped to get the quarters and Fang barely suppressed a smile, as upset as she was it was nice to see Lightning more at ease. Lightning returned with a handful of quarters and handed some to Fang, she stepped onto the pad and Fang did the same. "Alright, now the screen is going to scroll arrows and you just have to move your feet to the button for that direction."

They put their quarters in and the Lightning chose the song, something easy for Fang to learn the ropes. By the time the song was over Fang had mastered the basics and had even managed to beat Lightning's score. "Beginner's luck. See if you can beat me again."

She chose a more difficult song this time, when it looked like Fang would beat her again, she accidentally bumped into her, knocking her off balance. "Hey, what was that? I was beating you."

Lightning grinned at her, "All's fair in love and war, Fang."

Fang got up with a determined look on her face, "Well then, sweetheart, this is war."

The next song started and Fang accidentally threw her shoulder at Lightning, who barely managed to keep her feet. Lightning, in retaliation, kicked at Fang's feet, who almost tripped and hit her head on the bar. She shoved Lightning, who shoved her back and before they knew it they were on the ground fighting and shouting at each other. The manager stepped in, pulled them apart and asked both of them to leave, Fang tried to plead with him, "It's not my fault, this one here is a troublemaker. She started it."

"No I didn't, she's the one that shoved me first. Kick her out."

They had drawn a crowd by then and the manager kicked them both out. They stood on the sidewalk and glared at each other until they both started laughing. "You were right, Claire, that game was fun as hell. What's say we grab a burger, yeah?"

They walked a couple of blocks until they came up on a small burger place, both ordered a cheeseburger and a beer and sat down at a table to eat. "That was fun, wasn't it?" Fang said through a mouthful of food, "We should get kicked out of more places."

Lightning laughed, "I really liked that place, too." Her demeanor sunk, "I'm sorry about earlier, I was nervous because I've never done this before and..."

Fang silenced her by grabbing her hand and holding it, "You're not the only one, Claire. I was freaking out because it wasn't going well and I really wanted it to. I thought I might've done something wrong, but it all worked out in the end, that's what's important, that and the fact that I won."

Lightning glared at her, "You didn't win, you cheated."

Fang glared back, "Oh I cheated, Ms. Shoves-a lot. You were the one cheating." Lightning unceremoniously threw a piece of tomato at Fang, "Alright then, round two."

-DSOF-

After they cleaned up the mess they made from throwing food at each other, they wandered around downtown until the sun went down, talking about their sisters and their lives and their dislike of Snow and Hope. When they were both tired of walking Lightning drove Fang home and walked her up to the door. "So, did you have a good time?" she asked Fang.

"Yeah, did you?" Lightning nodded, "I'm glad."

She wrapped Lightning up in a hug, their eyes met and something smoldered behind their gaze, a fire awoke to find it was powerful. Their lips met, awkwardly at first, but more comfortable as the kiss deepened. Lightning rested her head on the taller woman's shoulders, "I could see this being a thing, but we'd have to keep it professional at work. None of them can find out, it might go badly for us."

"We'll tell our sisters, of course."

Lightning noticed the curtain of a nearby window move, "Our sisters already know." She yawned, "It's getting late, I should go home."

Fang gave her another quick kiss before letting her go, "Yeah, I'm pretty beat myself. All that walking did me in." Lightning walked to her car, "G'nite, Claire."

"Goodnight, Fang."

Lightning drove away and Fang closed the door behind her. She could still taste Lightning's lips on her own, _Strawberry_. "Hey Vanille, do we have any strawberries?"

From her bedroom Vanille called, "I think there are some in the fridge." Fang checked the fridge and found a container of strawberries there. She opened it and ate one happily. Vanille stood in the door to her room, "I take it that everything went alright, then."

"It was a little rocky at first, but yeah it all worked out." Fang took the strawberries into her room and closed the door. She savored each one before she went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The Queen

Fang was laying on the couch half-asleep, the TV droning on in the background, when she was awoken by someone pushing at her. "Move over, Fang, I want to sit down." She shoved at the intrusion but it wouldn't budge. "Fang, move over." She finally relented and slid over, knocking an empty strawberry container off of the couch. She opened her eyes and noticed Vanille was looking at her, "Slob."

"What's wrong with you?" Vanille was eating from a bowl of ice cream, "Wake me up then insult me. Is that the last of the ice cream?"

Vanille nodded, "I see you finished off the strawberries too, remind you of somebody?" Fang shoved a laughing Vanille almost off the couch, "Watch it, you almost made me spill the ice cream, you butch." Fang was glaring at her sister when Vanille's phone rang. "Hello? Oh, hi Serah." She looked at Fang, "It's Serah."

"I figured."

A pause, "No, I'm not doing anything." Another pause, "Sure, is Fang invited? She's here too." Another pause, "Is your sister gonna be there?" Another pause, "Then that's a yes. We'll see you at seven, ciao." She hung up the phone, "So, wanna go to a card game tonight at the Farron's?"

Fang shrugged, "I don't know, I'm feeling pretty relaxed right now."

Vanille smirked, "Lightning's gonna be there."

"On second thought, I'd love to go."

"Good, Serah's bringing her boyfriend and I'm inviting Hope, too." Fang groaned. "You're going to get used to him. Who knows, you might even start liking him."

Fang got up and stretched, "Not bloody likely. I'm gonna go shower then."

"So, have you kissed her yet? How was it?"

Fang stood in the doorway to her room, "Like you don't already know the answer. Now what should I wear?"

-DSOF-

Lightning opened the door, struggling to balance all the bags of food she held in her hands. She closed the door with her foot and tossed the whole onto the table, Serah gave her a chastising look as she searched through them for a particular item. "Why didn't you just make two trips, Claire?"

Lightning opened a soda and fell into the couch, "Not happening, sis. So who all is coming tonight? Not a lot of people, I hope."

Serah had found the package of ground meat she sought and was opening it. "Oh yeah, I need to call Vanille." Serah pulled her phone out of her pocket and called, "Hey, it's Serah. I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight?" A pause. "Me and Claire were going to play cards and I'm inviting Snow. I was wondering if you'd like to join us? Maybe you can invite that Hope guy you've got the hots for." Another pause. "Do you think she'd want to come?" A short pause. "Yes." Another short pause. "Okay, bye."

"So Vanille's coming, I wonder if Fang's coming?"

Serah tossed the ground beef on the skillet and started cutting at it with a spatula. "She said she was, why?" Serah smiled, "Do you miss her?"

Lightning glared at Serah, "No, it's not like that. I just want to see her face when she loses, that's all." Serah smiled and nodded not believing a word of it, having already been informed about their kiss by Vanille. Lightning got up from the couch, "I'll get the table set up."

-RB-

Vanille and Fang pulled up to the Farron house, two other cars sat on the curb, a red Chrysler and a black Crown Victoria. Fang didn't recognize the black car, but she knew who drove the red car. _Hope, if he lays one hand on Vanille in my sight, I'll kill him._

As if she could read her mind, Vanille punched her on the arm, "Don't even think about it. You had better get used to Hope, he's going to be my boyfriend and I don't want you scaring him off." The look on Fang's face was one of contained anger, "I haven't said anything to you about Lightning, so you leave Hope alone."

Fang acquiesced, "Okay, I'll try to be nicer to him, if he means that much to you then I'm sure he's a great guy. He's not my main concern anyway." She got out of the car, she had chosen to wear a pair of form fitting jeans and a tank top that showed off her muscular arms, her long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail and a pair of boots finished off the look.

Hope walked down the sidewalk towards them, wrapping Vanille up in a hug and noticing the dirty look from Fang. He was surprised when she approached and offered her hand, "Hello, Hope, lovely night tonight."

He shook her hand, "I'll assume Vanille told you about us."

Fang's grip tightened until she was close to breaking his hand. "She told me, but if you ever do anything to hurt her, I swear it will be the last thing you do. Understood?" He nodded and she released his hand, "Good, now let's go in, shall we?"

Vanille and Hope walked in with Fang behind them, Serah and Snow were sitting at a card table that had been set up in the middle of the room. Serah got up, "Hey, guys, glad you could make it. What do you all want to drink?" Vanille and Hope were both content with water, Fang walked to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. Serah glared at her, "You could've asked me, I would have brought it to you."

Fang shrugged, "My legs aren't broken, I can get it myself."

She walked back towards the table, Serah sighed in her wake, "You're just like Claire, you know that. Speaking of, where is she?"

As if on cue, Lightning stepped out of her room wearing a pair of cargo shorts and a baggy t-shirt, her hair still damp from the shower she had just taken. Fang walked past her and her eyes immediately traveled down, taking in all the sights along the way. Fang noticed and smirked at her, "Hey, sunshine, keep staring and your eyes are gonna pop out."

Lightning looked away embarrassed, she walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer, "Want a beer, Fang?" Fang held her's up to indicate she already had one, and Serah out down everyone else's drinks, giving Snow a little kiss on the cheek before sitting down.

Fang noticed Lightning roll her eyes at the affectionate gesture and decided to mess with her. When Lightning sat down next to her she leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Lightning's cheeks reddened and her glare threatened to set Fang on fire, and did just not in the way she wanted. She muttered under her breath, "You're going to pay for that."

Fang smirked and replied, "I'm looking forward to it, sweetheart."

Lightning took out a deck of cards and started shuffling them, "So, unless there are objections, I think we should play Texas Hold-em." Serah opened a set of poker chips and dealt them out to each player.

Fang slapped a twenty dollar bill to the table, "What's say we make this interesting. Everyone kick in twenty and the winner takes the pot, fair?" Everyone pitched in until one hundred and twenty dollars lay in the center of the table.

Lightning smiled to herself, 'Bad move, Fang, you may as well have just given me the money.' She shuffled the cards once more, before dealing two to each person. "Does anyone not know how to play?" Everybody did so Fang put up the big blind and Vanille the little blind and Lightning dealt three face down cards. "Then let's get started."

-RB-

Several hours later and Lightning had already won a good bit of chips from the others, only Vanille having a comparable amount. Snow was down to nearly nothing, having purposely lost a hand to Serah to keep her in the game, Hope was paying more attention to Vanille than the game, and Fang seemed to be getting angrier by the hand, as she had yet to win one. Every time she would place a bet Lightning would call her and win. As she turned over the river, she was feeling good about her hand, two pair aces over tens, so she raised the bet. The inevitable call came from Lightning and Fang slammed her cards down, "Two pair, beat that."

Lightning set her cards down, two queens to match the one on the table. "Three queens, I win again."

Lightning scooped up the chips and Fang slammed her fist on the table, knocking over the several beer cans that sat there. "The Queen of hearts again? You're bloody cheating."

Lightning cut a glance at her, "Don't tell me you're a sore loser, Fang."

Fang stood up from the table, "Only when I'm being cheated, Claire."

Lightning stood up to the challenge, "Is that so? Maybe you want to try something then?"

The situation was getting tense, Serah tried to intervene. "Hey, cut it out you two. If anyone is cheating it's Vanille."

A poker chip sailed across the table and struck Serah in the face. She gasped and looked across the table to see Vanille with an innocent look on her face. Serah picked up one of her own chips and threw it back at her, but missed and hit Fang, who took it as an act of aggression by Lightning and promptly threw Lightning into the table, flipping it and sending the room into a frenzy of chaos.

By the time the dust settled Snow and Hope were trying to keep Serah and Vanille from tearing into each other while Fang and Lightning wrestled on the ground where the table had been. Lightning finally managed to pin Fang to the ground, straddling her and holding both hands over her head. "Are you going to settle down?" Lightning asked Fang, who struggled against her until she tasted strawberry on her lips for a mere moment before Lightning whispered in her ear, "How about now?" Fang relaxed and started laughing, her hands found their way to Lightning's waist.

Lightning sat up, still straddling Fang, and surveyed the damage. The table was lying in a corner of the room, poker chips money and cups scattered everywhere. Vanille and Serah had calmed and Lightning got up, offering a hand to Fang and helping her to her feet. Fang immediately started cleaning and with Lightning's help had everything back to normal in no time. Money was given back to the owners and they all sat down at the table again. Vanille clapped her hands together, "That was fun, maybe next time we can play Monopoly."

Both Fang and Lightning groaned but Serah approved, "Yeah, we should do this all the time. If our sisters could learn how to behave, that is."

Lightning cracked her neck, "It's not my fault this bitch can't control her temper."

Fang stood up quickly, knocking her chair over, "And it's not my fault that this bitch has to cheat to win."

"You are fuckin' dead." Lightning threw herself at Fang and wrapped her hands around her neck. The others took this as a cue to leave and walked out the front door to say their goodbyes. After they had gone Lightning let Fang go and pulled her into a slow, deep kiss. "Tonight was pretty fun."

Fang agreed, "Yeah, sweetheart, it was pretty fun. Especially when we were on the floor. When do we get to that part?"

Lightning's face turned somber, "Don't pressure me, okay. I need some time to think about us."

Fang stroked her cheek, "I'm not trying to pressure you, take all the time you need, Claire. I'm not going anywhere."

Fang wrapped her in a hug before she walked to the front door, Lightning called after her, "Fang?" She approached and pulled a card from her sleeve, kissed it then handed it to Fang. A Queen of Hearts. "I only cheated that last hand, by the way. You're just bad at cards."

Fang studied the card, "I knew it. Bloody cheating Farrons." She walked down the sidewalk, Vanille was talking closely with Hope. "Let's go home, Vanille. Come on."

Vanille gave Hope a hug and a peck on the cheek before ambling over to the passenger's side door. They sat down and Fang started up the car, "That was interesting wasn't it?"

Fang smiled, "Yeah, it sure was." She pulled the car out onto the street, "Do you mind if we stop by the market. I wanna buy more strawberries."

**Ten chapters already? (Raises glass) Here's to another ten.**


	11. Chapter 11

The First

The Rangers were preparing for their next game against the Dodgers and Lightning's arm was still on fire. She hurled the ball downfield and struck the catcher's mitt, the catcher started rubbing his hand in pain. "Damn, take it easy Lightning. Save it for the game."

Lightning rubbed her shoulder, a little pain but nothing she couldn't handle. "You just catch the ball, Gadot, let me worry about how hard to throw it."

Gadot shook his head, "No problem, Ms. Badass, let me go and duct tape my hand shut." He walked off holding his hand and Lightning looked for some ice for her shoulder.

She found Fang at the batting cages watching the others swing, coaching them on better form. "Hey Light, still feeling good?" She punched her on the arm and earned a wince. "Are you alright, Claire?"

Lightning brushed her off, "I'm fine, I just need to get some ice. Want to walk with me?"

Fang agreed and shouted some coaching to one of the youngest batters before walking away with Lightning towards the dugout. When they were out of sight of anyone Fang gave Lightning a quick kiss on the cheek. Lightning grabbed a bag of ice and pressed it to her shoulder. "Are you sure you're all right. Maybe you should sit the next one out, I'm sure Hope would love to sub in for you."

Lightning adamantly shook her head, "No, I can still play."

Fang wanted to argue more, but knew that she couldn't break through Lightning's stubborn will. "Alright, but take it easy, yeah."

-DSOF-

The next day was the game, a home game against the Dodgers. The Rangers took the field and Lightning stepped on the mound. She felt good, the sun was high in the sky on a cloudless day, the weather was not too hot and the first batter stepped up to the plate.

Lightning wound up and threw a heater, and the instant her arm came around a sharp pain shot through her. The ball flew far from the plate and she couldn't hold back the shout of pain that tore from her like a banshee. Immediately several pairs of feet ran towards her including Coach Amodar, the medical boy Yuj, and Fang from the outfield.

Fang reached her first, "What happened? What's wrong?"

Lightning gripped her shoulder and practically shouted, "My fucking arm feels like it's gonna fall off. Fuck this shit hurts."

Yuj knelt down and started examining her, "It looks like a labral tear, I'll need to look closer."

Amodar called to the dugout, "Farron's out, Hope get warmed up. You're subbing this game." Amodar and Yuj helped her off the field. Fang tried to follow but Amodar waved her away, "She'll be fine, Yun, get back out there."

Fang cast one last worried look at Lightning before taking her place in the outfield. Her reaction did not go unnoticed.

Hope stepped up to the mound and threw a few warm up pitches, he was in good form but the Dodgers had a solid lineup and he felt intimidated. His first few pitches were good, but once they started hitting him regularly his confidence shattered and he started pitching badly.

Fang was able to cover some of the difference but the Dodgers still won 4 -2. After the game Fang made her way quickly to the medical room where Lightning lay on a bed. "How is she doc?"

"She has a minor labral tear, it's nothing serious but I've given her something for the pain. Also, she won't be able to play for the next two weeks." Yuj looked anxious, "I was kinda hoping you could tell her that last part, I don't know if she'll be happy to hear it."

Fang sat down next to the bed, "No, she won't be happy to hear it, but I'll make sure she follows it. Whether she wants to or not."

Yuj nodded in her direction and Lightning finally noticed that she was there, "Hey, Fang, how are you moving your face like that? It's all wavy."

She started making weird wavy noises and Fang laughed and patted her arm, "Come on, Light, I'll take you home."

-DSOF-

By the time they pulled up to the Farron house, Lightning's mind had cleared and left her relaxed. Fang went to help her out of the car and she was able to walk to the door, but not in a straight line. Lightning pulled out her keys and unlocked the door, Fang helped her to the couch and lay her gently on it before heading to the kitchen and pouring two glasses of water. She handed one to Lightning and sipped at one herself. Lightning took a sip and winced, "I don't like water."

"Well tough, 'cause you're going to drink it."

"Come on, Fang," Lightning whined, "let me have a beer at least."

"No, you're on painkillers and they don't mix with alcohol."

"Please." Fang recoiled at the look that Lightning was giving her, complete with puppy dog eyes and trembling lip. "Just one."

Fang's resolve weakened, "That's not going to work on me, sweetheart." The look only increased but she stood her ground. "Stop that, it's not sexy at all."

Lightning raised an eyebrow, "So it's like that, then?" She undid two buttons on her shirt and pulled it apart, revealing ample cleavage, she laid her head back and sighed, "Will you get me a beer, baby?"

She didn't get the reaction she was looking for. Fang went from sitting next to her on the couch to throwing herself on top of Lightning, their lips met and suddenly neither couldn't think of a reason not to. Their kissing deepened and Fang's tongue invaded Lightning's mouth, her hands felt their way up Lightning's tight abdomen to cup her breasts. Lightning ran her hand along Fang's spine earning a shiver from the tanned woman.

Fang started kissing on Lightning's neck and unbuttoned her shirt. Lightning pulled at Fang's shirt until she took it off, tossing it behind her. Fang finished unbuttoning Lightning's shirt and pulled it open kissing along her pink bra. Fang shifted her weight and Lightning winced, Fang immediately stopped and sat up still straddling her waist. "Are you okay?"

They were both breathing hard, Lightning caught her breath and replied, "So, how about that beer?"

They both laughed, Fang got up and put on her shirt then went to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer, handing it to Lightning, "I suppose you've earned one, but just one."

Fang sat down and Lightning put her head in her lap, "Just one, what do I have to do for two?"

Fang grabbed a nearby remote and turned on the TV, flipping thorough the channels and not liking what she saw. With her free hand she ran her hand through Lightning's pink hair, "You'd have to get past first base, sweetheart. Do you have any movies? There's nothing good on."

Lightning pointed to a rack of Blu-Rays and Fang browsed through them, nearly hopping in excitement as she put one in the player, "What did you pick?"

Fang lay down next to Lightning and put an arm over her, leaning her head on the armrest. "Die Hard, it's a classic and one of my favorites."

By the end of the movie Lightning was falling asleep being comfortable in Fang's arms. A thought occurred, 'I wonder where Serah is?'

Serah happened to be in Snow's apartment. Specifically, she was in the bathroom of the apartment trying to psyche herself up. "I can do this. Our relationship is in a good place and we're ready." She exhaled, "I'm ready."

She sauntered over to the couch where Snow was waiting for her, "Hey, babe, you okay? You were in there for a while."

Serah sat next to him and put a hand on his thigh, "We've been dating for a while and I think we're ready for this." Snow looked nervous, his eyes widened as he saw the name of the movie that she had put in the player.

_A chick flick, oh hell._

-DSOF-

Lightning had fallen asleep so Fang carried her gently to her bed and pulled the blankets over her. She kissed Lightning on the forehead, "Goodnight, Claire."

She went to leave but a hand reached out and grabbed her own, "Stay with me."

Fang didn't need to hear that twice, she took off her shoes and slipped under the covers next to Lightning, throwing an arm over her. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

It was sometime in the night and Fang was awoken by the sound of the front door opening. She tiptoed to the bedroom door and peeked into the living room to see Serah put her handbag on the couch. She opened the door and Serah nearly jumped out of her skin, "Fang? What are you doing here?" She noticed that Fang had come out of Lightning's room. "Were you and my sister...?"

Fang shook her head, "No, she threw out her shoulder and I stayed with her, that's all."

Serah grabbed a glass and poured some water into it from a pitcher in the refrigerator, "Is she okay?"

Fang sat down on the couch, "Yeah, but she's not happy. They won't let her play for two weeks."

Serah sat down next to Fang, "No, she wouldn't be happy about that. Baseball was always her life, her passion. You know she almost had to give it up for me?"

"Why?"

"Just out of high school I got accepted to UT and I was thrilled, but at the same time Claire had gotten signed to the Dodgers. She didn't want to move and leave me with nobody, so she quit them and stayed here. It wasn't until years later that the Rangers signed her and I always felt bad that she had to wait that long because of me."

"She did what she had to do." Fang looked sympathetic, "Moving from Australia to here was hard and I didn't want to do it. Vanille was so anxious to come and when she asked me, I couldn't say no. I did it because I love her, and I can tell that Claire feels the same about you. Sometimes that just how the dice land, you know. Nothing you can do about it."

Serah chuckled, "You and I are the only people in the world who call her Claire. She really likes you, and I can see why. I think you'd be a great sister in law."

"Sister in law? Isn't that a little far-fetched?"

"Is it? How many others do you think have sat here and talked to me like this? She let you close, Fang, you have to know that's huge. She barely lets me close and I'm her sister. That and I like you, that goes a long way."

Serah stood up to go to her room, "So what kept you out all night? Out with that blonde character?"

Serah blushed a little, "Maybe, what's it to you?"

"I just want to make sure he's right for my future sister in law." They smiled at each other, "Goodnight, Serah."

"Goodnight, Fang."

Fang sat for a while in the quiet living room. _I wonder if Claire is that serious about our relationship. I understand that this is new for her, but I've become really attached to her and it would painful to let that go. What can I do, though? Just wait and hope I guess. At least I have her sister's blessing._

She got up and slowly opened the door to Lightning's room, slipping carefully into bed next to her. Lightning pulled Fang's arm back around her and, her voice drowsy from sleep, she asked, "Where'd you go?"

Fang rested her head on the pillow, "I heard the front door open, but it was just Serah."

"I wonder where she was."

Fang smiled, "She didn't say." She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep."

-DSOF-

Vanille woke up in the morning in a bed that wasn't hers and a room she didn't recognize. A tuft of silver hair stuck out of the blankets beside her and she smiled at the memory of the previous night. What had started as an innocent sleep over had turned into a night of passionate lovemaking. She was sore, but in all the right ways.

She got up and Hope stirred, "Vanille?" His voice was thick from sleep and she smiled at it. 'I'll have to make a point to hear it more often.' "You're still here? I thought sure it was a dream and you'd be gone when I woke up."

She leaned over and kissed him, "Nope, still here." She checked her phone and didn't find any messages. _That's weird, Fang should have been looking for me. I wonder why she didn't text me._

Around the same time, Fang woke up to find Lightning sitting on the edge of the bed. She popped a couple of pills into her mouth and downed a glass of water. "Does your arm still hurt?"

Lightning winced when she tried to rotate her shoulder, "Yeah, it hurts worse than yesterday. I can barely move it."

Arms snaked around Lightning's waist and Fang pressed against her, "Then I guess I'll spend another day with you."

"You don't have to."

Fang pulled her nightshirt down a little and kissed her bare shoulder, "You don't think I want to?"

"I don't know, maybe you have things to do at home."

"Nothing that can't wait."

Lightning got up and started fishing around for clothes, "I need a shower."

Fang bit her lip at the thought, "Want some help, sweetheart?"

"Help bathing or help out of these clothes?" Lightning asked with a smirk on her face.

"Whichever you prefer, I wouldn't mind either."

"Make yourself at home, Fang, I'll be right out." Lightning left the room and Fang found herself aroused at the thought of a naked Lightning in the next room. _I need a shower myself, a cold ass shower._

She headed for the kitchen, where Serah was already making herself some breakfast. "Morning, Fang, how'd you sleep?"

"Who wouldn't sleep fine next to your sister?"

"Yeah, she's really cuddly. When we were younger I would always use her as a pillow, but she would get mad." A knocking sound ran through the house and Fang looked confused, "She knows I'm talking about her."

The bathroom door opened a crack and Lightning shouted out, "I am not cuddly."

The door closed again and Fang balked, "How the bloody hell did she hear you?"

Serah shrugged, "I don't know, but she always seems to know when I'm talking about her."

They chatted about nothing for a bit until the bathroom door opened and Lightning entered wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. Fang inhaled the scent of her, _Perfect._ She sauntered up to Fang who put her arm around her waist, Lightning didn't rebuff her. Serah asked, "How does your arm feel, Claire?"

"It hurts like hell."

"I told you to sit one out, but you don't ever listen to me." Lightning elbowed her in the ribs the walked over to the fridge and pulled out a sandwich, taking half for herself and giving half to Fang, who thanked her.

They ate together until Serah had to leave for class. Afterwards Lightning and Fang settled down onto the couch and watched TV. Fang's phone buzzed, a text from Vanille. _Where are you?_

Fang responded, _At the Farron's, taking care of Claire._

Her phone buzzed in response, _That was fast, was it good? ;)_

Fang chuckled, _Wouldn't you like to know?_

The response, _Oooh, so it was really good then._

_Shut up. I probably won't be home until later tonight or tomorrow morning. See you then._

Fang sighed as she ran her fingers through Lightning's hair, "Lightning, you know that I really care for you and that I want you to be comfortable with the pace of our relationship, but if things get hot and heavy like yesterday, I may not be able to hold back."

"I may not want you to." They spent the rest of the afternoon together laughing and watching TV until nightfall when Fang left for her own house, only after Lightning promised to call her if she needed anything. Fang gave her a kiss before she left, neither of them heard the click of the camera shutter or the patter of feet running away from the house.


	12. Chapter 12

The Night

One week later and Lightning was at the batting cages, throwing slow pitches trying to get back into shape for when she could play again. Fang was lingering nearby, ready for any sign of pain or distress from the pink haired woman. Lightning winced slightly and Fang jerked to attention, but Lightning stepped off the mound and grabbed a bag of ice. Fang approached looking concerned, "Take it easy, Light, you'll throw your arm out again."

Lightning and Fang left the cage and sat down on a nearby bench. "I know, Fang, it'll be fine. I'm taking it slow. Speaking of, what are you doing tonight?" She asked with a grin that Fang couldn't help but smile at. "Why don't you come over and I'll cook for you."

"You know how to cook, sweetheart?"

Lightning thought about it, "Well, no." She shrugged and smiled, "We can order out."

Fang shook her head and ruffled Lightning's hair, who shoved at her, "Why don't you come over to my place, I'll cook something and we can relax and watch TV or maybe fool around a little if you're with that."

Lightning looked around and, when she was satisfied no one was watching, leaned over and kissed Fang on the cheek. "Sounds good, I'll give you a call when I'm ready." She returned to the cage and resumed throwing, Fang stayed to make sure she didn't push herself too far, then headed home to get ready for her date that night.

At the same time Serah was sitting in class listening to a lecture she had heard before. She was thumbing through her phone when her message tone sounded, she had forgotten to put it on silent. She quickly switched it and apologized to the students around her, many of whom had cut her scathing looks. _This had better be important. _The message was from Snow. **Hey, babe, what r u doing tonite?**

She rolled her eyes and replied. **Can you at least text like you speak English?**

She waited for the response. **Ouch, sorry professor. What are you doing tonight?**

She responded, **Nothing, smart ass. Why, did you want to do something?**

She waited ten minutes for the response, she assumed he was trying to find the words and she was correct. **I was hoping my lady would consent to having a pleasant evening with yours truly.**

She chuckled and responded, **Be careful, your brain might implode. That sounds fine, sweetheart, just come over tonight. I'll be home around six.**

At the same time, Hope was leaving practice after a vigorous workout and had his phone up to his face. Fang walked by and he waved, but she didn't notice him. _She must be worried about Lightning._ Vanille finally answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, beautiful, did I wake you?"

"Huh, what?" She shook the sleep off, "Hope? Yeah, it's my only day off this week. One of the other girls quit and I'm pulling overtime."

"Are you doing something tonight, because I was thinking...?"

"Whatever it is, yes. This week has been rough and I missed you."

"Then be ready about six, I'll come and pick you up."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

-DSOF-

A couple of hours later, Vanille got out of the shower and entered the living room to find Fang in the kitchen surrounded by food. "Hiya, Fang, what's with the food?"

"I'm cooking for Claire tonight, and I want to make sure that it's perfect." She tasted the brown gravy, seemed satisfied and turned to breading the steak that she had cut.

"She'll be so seduced by your cooking that she throws you on the bed and rips your clothes off..."

"Stop it, stop right there." Fang held one hand up as a physical indicator of what she was saying. "I'm not changing pants again. No, I know it's been hard for her not playing this week and I want to show her I care."

"That you love her, maybe?"

Fang's expression grew distant, "Love, eh? Love..." She didn't say anything else after that and Vanille didn't press it, she just fell into the couch and waited for Hope to call. "That actually leads me to my next question, what are you doing tonight?"

"Trying to get rid of me?"

She smirked, so Fang returned the favor. "Yeah, I'm sick of looking at you."

"If you must know, Hope asked me over tonight, so you and lover girl can have the house to yourselves."

"He asked you over? Have you two had sex?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Vanille played coy but didn't get the reaction she was after. "You've gotta be careful, Vanille, you haven't even known each other for that long."

"So, sometimes it just feels right and this does. I know it."

"But you don't know anything, Vanille. For all you know he's got serious problems."

"I'm not having this conversation with you, Fang. What's done is done and I don't regret any of it." Her phone went off and she answered, "Yeah, I'm waiting for you. Okay, bye."

She hung up and Fang continued, "At least use protection."

Vanille smiled, "I'm not a little girl and I'm not stupid, I know that. You just worry about putting your lips on Lightning's..."

"Don't even start."

-DSOF-

At the same time, Lightning was having a similar conversation with Serah. "So that mouth breather is coming here?"

"Don't call him names, he is my boyfriend." Serah was getting angry at her sister's dislike of Snow. "And yes, he's staying the night."

"Oh, don't tell me that you've had sex."

"No, not yet, I'm still waiting."

"Good, I don't think I could get that image out of my head." She shivered and returned to her task of finding the right outfit to wear to Fang's house. "I should wear my slacks and a shirt, right?"

"Does it matter?" Serah was chopping up a carrot for a soup she was making. "I don't know much about this stuff, but I bet she doesn't even notice."

"Of course she'll notice if I show up looking like I'm homeless."

"Even then, I don't think she's going to care. She likes you, Claire, not your clothes."

She finally settled on a pair of faded jeans and a button down shirt. Serah tossed the carrots into a pot of boiling water, "So, are you going to stay the night with her?"

Lightning paused in the doorway to her bedroom, "That depends on how good her cooking is."

-DSOF-

Hope had come by to pick up Vanille and Fang was a little upset that he hadn't walked to the door. As she had said it, 'He just sat his lazy ass in the car and made you walk out there.' Vanille had chastised her for being mean before she took off out the door and walked out to Hope's car.

Her phone rang and she checked the caller, **Claire**. "Hey, sweetheart, you on your way?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a couple of minutes. So, what did you make?"

"It's a surprise, you'll just have to hurry up."

"I'm just down the street, see you in a minute." Lightning hung up and Fang held the phone for a moment before hanging up. She walked over to the door, opened it and leaned against the door jam waiting for Lightning, who pulled up just a second later. She watched Lightning walk up the sidewalk, which was quickly becoming a hobby, and gave her a quick kiss before letting her in the house.

Lightning smelled the air and was surprised that she enjoyed the smell. "Is that chicken fried steak?"

"Chicken fried steak, mashed potatoes and green beans. I even got an apple pie for dessert, a real American dinner."

Lightning headed for the kitchen but Fang gently pushed her towards the table, "Sit down, I'll bring the food out."

"I can serve myself."

Fang grinned and winked at her, "But I want to serve you, if you'll let me."

Lightning sat down as Fang brought out two plates of food and set one before her. Fang sat down and she took a bite of steak. "Wow, this is good, Fang. I didn't know you can cook."

"There's a lot of things I want to do for you, darling." The words stirred up something within Lightning, who had to fidget a little in her seat. "When the time is right, of course."

Lightning caught the glint in Fang's eyes and thought, _That alarm might be ready to go off._

-DSOF-

Meanwhile, Snow had arrived at the Farron's house and noticed out of his eye a man skulking around the neighbor's yard. As soon as Snow noticed him, the man ran off down the street, his camera bumping against his chest as he lumbered away. He knocked on the door and Serah answered and gave him a quick kiss, "Hey, baby, did you see that guy just now?"

"No, what guy?"

"I saw some guy skulking around next door and he looked suspicious. I think he had a camera around his neck."

"Maybe he was waiting for Claire."

Serah led him inside where the TV was on in the background. _Is an illicit affair taking place within a Major League Baseball team? More about this story at eleven._

-DSOF-

Lightning had finished eating and was sitting on the couch feeling satisfied when Fang sat in her lap and rested her head on Lightning's shoulder. Lightning put her arm around her, "A ball player and a cook, is there anything you can't do."

"Nope, I'm the full package, sweetheart." She kissed Lightning on the neck and Lightning's facial expression changed. Their eyes met and both knew that time was up.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss that took Lightning's breath away, Fang's tongue found it's way into her mouth and explored. Lightning moaned as Fang undid her shirt and started exploring her body. Her own hands found their way to Fang's back and held on tight as she was overtaken by emotion.

Fang looked her in the eyes, "Come on, I'll show you my bedroom." Fang took Lightning by the hand and led her to the bed, where she let Lightning take the lead in their lovemaking, correcting her where she needed and encouraging her to explore. Afterwards she returned the attention and more.

After an hour they lay in each others arms, Fang with her head against Lightning's chest. "So, staying the night, Claire?"

"I think so."

"Then I'll have to make breakfast in the morning." She buried her head in Lightning's chest and fell asleep, completely unaware of the many cameras pointed at her house trying to catch a glimpse of the couple.

-DSOF-

Meanwhile, Serah lay in Snow's arms after their first time and she felt good. The TV was on low, but she turned it up when she saw Lightning's picture on the sports news. _...they have photos suggesting that Lightning Farron and Yun Fang are having an illicit, same sex relationship. I see this causing trouble for the Rangers, who were looking to repeat a World Series victory on the shoulders of these two players. All of baseball will be watching as this story develops._

Serah turned off the TV and lay down in the dark of her bedroom. _This isn't going to go well._


	13. Chapter 13

The Solution

Lightning awoke to the smell of cooking bacon and fresh coffee. She yawned and got out of bed, put on a nearby shirt and walked to the kitchen where Fang was preparing breakfast and Vanille was sitting at the counter. She looked over, saw Lightning wearing one of Fang's shirts and almost shrieked. "Fang, you didn't tell me about this."

Fang shrugged, "Yeah, I was gonna mention that."

Lightning embraced Fang from behind and kissed her bare shoulder. "That smells good, can I have some of your coffee?

"You have to ask? There are some mugs in the cupboard." Lightning found a mug and poured herself some coffee, Fang slid the still simmering bacon onto a plate next to some eggs and sat it on the counter in front if Lightning. "Eat up, sweetheart, you must be hungry after last night."

Lightning rolled her eyes and Vanille pretended to faint. "In my own house, no less."

Fang quickly changed the subject. "How did it go with lover boy last night?" She made herself a plate and sat down between Vanille and Lightning.

"Don't change the subject, Fang, are you two serious now?"

"I was always serious, you'd have to ask my girlfriend here."

While they talked Lightning ravenously tore into her food. She downed the rest of her coffee before she noticed the other two were watching her. She wiped her mouth with a sleeve, "What?"

"I can cook more bacon if you want, sweetheart."

Lightning grinned, "I guess I was hungry."

Fang leaned in close and whispered, "There's more where that came from, love."

Lightning shoved at Fang, "Not in front of your sister."

"The bedroom, then?"

Vanille chuckled, "Look at you two, like a couple of teenagers."

Lightning's phone buzzed and she checked it to find a text from Serah. **Have you seen the news?** Lightning was intrigued. She walked to the TV, turned it on and changed the channel to a news station. What she found turned her stomach. "Fang, you should hear this."

Fang approached and put an arm around Lightning's waist, her eyes widened when she saw the news. "Aw, hell."

_The latest of course being the homosexual relationship between Rangers star pitcher 'Lightning' Farron and outfielder Oerba Yun Fang. Baseball, more than any other sport, is strong about tradition and this could be the straw that breaks the camel's back. We've reached out to Rangers head coach Amodar for comment, but he is unwilling to speak to the press at this time._

"This is bad." Lightning had already walked away and was putting on her clothes. "What are we gonna do, Claire?"

Lightning was tying her shoes. "I'm going home."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"No, it doesn't."

Lightning grabbed her keys and walked to the door. Fang tried to give her a kiss but she kept walking. "Come on, don't be like that."

Lightning left and Fang stood in the doorway until her car was out if sight. She closed the door and walked solemnly to the kitchen counter. Vanille looked put off. "That was rude, she can't even say bye."

"Why do I get the feeling that things are about to get bad?"

Fang hung her head and Vanille said in a comforting tone, "Have faith, Fang. It will work out."

-DSOF-

Lightning opened the door to her house and the sight of Snow in his boxers assaulted her. "Put some pants on, you oaf."

He stumbled into Serah's bedroom apologizing and Serah poked her head out. "Stop yelling, Claire, we didn't know you'd be home already."

"That's no excuse, Serah."

Serah and Snow appeared fully clothed a minute later. "Since you're in a bad mood I'll assume you saw the news."

Lightning threw herself onto the couch and buried her head in a pillow. "Yeah, I saw it. I'm just waiting for the fallout. It's going to be bad, Serah."

Serah sat down next to her sister who had sat up to make room for her. Snow plopped down into a nearby chair, "It's the new millennium, sis, nobody's gonna care. Besides, you and Yun make a great couple."

Lightning glared daggers at Snow, "Don't call me sis, and it's not that easy. People aren't so forgiving as you seem to think they are. Especially in baseball."

Serah patted her sister's hand, "What are you going to do?"

Lightning's eyes turned to steel, "I can't give up my career, Serah. Even for her."

Lightning's phone rang and she answered. It was Amodar, "Lightning, I need you to come in immediately."

"Yes, sir. I'll be there in thirty minutes." Lightning hung up the phone, grabbed her keys and headed solemnly for the door. "Let's get this mess over with."

-DSOF-

Lightning walked into the coach's office to find Fang there waiting for her. She sat down in the chair next to her, Fang reached for her hand and held it. "Thanks for coming. Now I don't need to tell you that this scandal is pretty big."

Fang spoke up first. "I don't see what the big deal is? Who I date is my personal business and hasn't got a thing to do with baseball."

"That would be true if she didn't play baseball as well, and people might care less if the Rangers weren't a shoe in for the World Series. But she does and we are so we need to address this issue. Now I think we have a solution that should work for us."

He handed a piece of paper to Fang who read it and balked. "I'm being traded?!" She handed the paper to Lightning who read that, indeed, Fang was being traded to the Dodgers. Fang stood up and raised her voice. "That's your solution, to get rid of me."

Amodar spoke firmly, "It's the best solution for the team. If you're playing for the Dodgers, then the steam should be taken out of this thing."

"But that means leaving my life here and moving to L.A. What am I supposed to do, just up and leave?"

Amodar remained steely, "Or you can quit the game, one or the other."

Fang turned to Lightning, who had set the paper on the desk and was staring ahead with unseeing eyes. "Say something, Claire."

Lightning looked Fang in the eyes and what lurked there made Fang nervous. "I won't risk my career, Fang. Not for anyone."

Fang reeled as if she'd been struck in the face, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had thought Lightning was serious about their relationship, but now this. She couldn't bear anymore. "You won't risk your career?" She shouted, her face as red as the blood in her veins. "You won't risk your CAREER! Fuck your career. I love you, Claire Farron, I fucking love you."

Lightning's gaze remained icy, "I'm sorry, but this is how it has to be."

Fang's anger dissipated and she was left with nothing but pain and regret. "No, Lightning, I'm sorry. Sorry I ever met you." She snatched her transfer paper from the desk and stomped out of the room.

Fang slammed the door closed and Lightning slumped in her seat, physically and emotionally exhausted. "I should go as well." Her voice was toneless as she stood up and left the office. "I'll see you at practice next week." She closed the door and fell against the wall. She was only thankful that no one was around to see her tears.

-DSOF-

Fang was throwing clothes into a suitcase and Vanille was trying to get some answers from her older sister. "What's going on, Fang? Where are you going?"

"That bitch, I should never have fallen in love with her. Stab me in the back, I'll stab you in the back."

"Fang! Talk to me."

Fang slammed the suitcase shut and tossed it into a corner. "I'm being traded to Los Angeles because of the scandal. And Lightning just sat there." Fang closed another suitcase and sat on the bed, slumped over and exhausted. "My flight leaves tomorrow. I'll keep paying my half of the rent here, so you don't have to leave."

Vanille sat down next to her on the bed and hugged her close, "I'm sorry."

"Leaving's not the worst part. How could she just turn her back on me like that?"

"They put her back against a wall as well, Fang. She made a choice and I'm sure she's hurting too."

"She can hurt to death for all I care." Fang lay down with her face buried in her pillow and Vanille left her laying there. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

-DSOF-

Lightning walked in the door and slumped into her chair. The events of the day had exhausted her and she wanted nothing more than to sleep it all away. She started to doze off when the front door opened and Serah walked in, "Hey, Claire, I heard about what happened. Are you okay?"

"Vanille is such a gossip." Lightning couldn't even muster the strength to raise her head. "I stayed strong, Serah, but why does it feel all wrong?"

Serah sat down on the couch near Lightning, "Fang is leaving tomorrow, are you going to see her off?"

Lightning shook her head, "I'm sure I'm the last person she wants to see right now."

"Yeah, the way Vanille was talking she would probably try to kill you."

Lightning summoned up the monumental strength required to get herself out of the chair and stumble over to her bedroom. She fell face first into her bed and before long she fell asleep and dreamed of Fang staying in Arlington.

-DSOF-

The next day Fang was preparing to leave for Los Angeles. Vanille, Hope, Serah and Snow all stood on the sidewalk while Fang loaded her luggage into a waiting cab. She closed the trunk and approached her friends. She shook Snow's hand, "This sucks, Fang. It shouldn't be like this."

"Yeah, well life sucks sometimes. All we can do is move on."

Serah gave her a hug, "I'm sorry that Claire's not here to see you off."

"I'm not."

Hope shook her hand, "Here, this is from the team." She handed Fang a card that was signed by all the members of the Rangers excluding one. "We'll all miss you."

"Yeah, I'll see you all on the field."

Vanille practically knocked her down jumping at her and throwing her arms around her. "Oh, Fang, I'm gonna miss you so much. We haven't been separated like this since we were kids."

"I know, Vanille, but I'll be back after the season ends. We'll see each other then." Tears fell down Vanille's face as Fang walked to the cab and opened the door. "Bye everybody, I'll be back before you know it."

The cab pulled away and Fang looked back hoping to see a shock of pink hair and those blue eyes looking back at her. She would be dissapointed.


	14. Chapter 14

The Separation

Fang awoke in her efficiency apartment in downtown Los Angeles. The noise bothered her; the sounds of traffic as it moved slowly past, the sounds of babies crying in the building, the deep thump of footsteps from the apartment above her. She was downright miserable, so she reached for the bottle of whiskey leftover from last night. She took a long, slow pull of the liquor and coughed as it burned it's way down her throat.

Her phone buzzed, a message from Vanille. **Good morning, Fang. Is it morning over there?**

**Yeah.**

She got up shakily and stumbled to the fridge. Her phone buzzed again. **How is it over there?**

**Fantastic, everything's so alive here. And the girls are all so beautiful. **This was no lie, though the thought of bedding one made her sick to her stomach. The thought of Lightning made her even more sick to her stomach. Or maybe that was the alcohol.

She slumped into her couch, a moldy couch that she hated the smell of, and turned on the news.

_I think the Rangers were smart to send her away. A scandal like that only hurts the sport, though they've put all their hopes on their pitching staff to carry them through._

_That's why I think it was a bad move. Oerba Yun Fang was the only decent hitter on their team. Now they've put all their eggs in one basket, and one more labral tear could knock them out of the series. They should have bit their lip and weathered the storm._

_A storm that would have seen one, if not both, of them ripped from the roster anyway. Amodar made a choice and all we can do is watch the finale._

Fang watched with unseeing eyes, her mind drifting a thousand miles away to find the strength to make it to practice in an hour. Her phone buzzed. **You take care of yourself, Fang.**

-IPR-

Serah awoke to the clattering of pots and pans, _Oh, no._ She threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top and practically ran to the kitchen to find a disaster. Lightning stood in the center of a hurricane of burnt eggs and bacon. She was powdered white with flour from where she'd tried to make pancakes and she even had a slice of uncooked bacon hanging from her hair. "What are you doing, Claire?"

"Cooking, what's it look like?" A fire started in a pan and Lightning threw a fit. "How do you screw up eggs? Seriously."

Serah looked at the mess in the pan, "That was eggs. Wow, Claire, you're an artist."

"I get it, Serah."

Lightning picked the piece of bacon out of her hair and threw it to the garbage can. She looked frustrated so Serah grabbed a pan and started cleaning it. She cracked the remaining three eggs onto it and starting cooking them. "What's wrong?"

Lightning sat down at the kitchen counter and put her head down. "I can't sleep. I'm tired and practice is today and it's too damn cold in the house."

Serah cleaned off another pan and started frying up a few strips of bacon. "You miss her?"

"Yeah, I do."

Someone knocked on the door and Lightning got up and answered it. Vanille was standing there with her hands on her hips. "I was hoping you'd be here. We need to talk."

She walked past Lightning and sat down at the counter. She noticed Serah cooking in a mess of a kitchen. "Hey, Serah, what happened here?"

"Claire is heartbroken and decided to take it out on my kitchen."

Lightning stood behind Vanille and folded her arms. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I don't know what happened between you and Fang, but you should have at least been there to see her off. I know she wanted to see you there."

"I'm the last person she wanted to see."

"That's not true, Lightning. She loved you and felt like you betrayed her."

"I betrayed her?" Lightning's voice showed some of her frustration. "I didn't have anything to do with it. The owners made a choice and all I can do is abide by it. Fang is the one who threw a fit."

"Of course she did, she had to move away and she lost you. You could have said something."

"What could I have said?" The tension was rising in the room and Lightning was too tired to hear it. "Sorry, Fang, this sucks and it shouldn't have to be like this. Well this is the real world, Vanille, and in the real world I need to keep a roof over my and Serah's head. I had to be realistic."

"The real world?" Vanille's voice matched Lightning's for intensity. "You get payed thousands of dollars to play a game. You want to see the real world, Lightning, come work at the restaurant for a day. Make minimum wage and see how that changes your perspective." Vanille exhaled and calmed herself down. "I'm disappointed in you, Lightning."

Lightning wasn't calm, however, she had her hackles up and wasn't ready to let go. "This wasn't my choice, Vanille, and her getting pissed off and stomping away didn't leave us a lot of time to talk about our relationship. That's a two way street, Vanille, and she didn't do anything about it either so don't go blaming me for something I had no control over."

Serah set down a plate of food, "Lightning, settle down."

Vanille got up, "I was just leaving."

She left and Lightning sat down and started eating. "You need to get this straightened out, Claire. Why don't you call her? It might make you feel better." Lightning didn't acknowledge her and Serah didn't want to be late to class so she went to change. "Oh," she stuck her head back through the door, "and clean up the kitchen before you leave."

Lightning finished her plate and started to clean the dishes she had used. _Just two mornings ago I woke up with her and I can't remember ever being so happy, but now. Now everything's gone crazy. Maybe I should call her, if not for her sake then for mine_.

Lightning finished the dishes, which all told took her nearly thirty minutes, and found her phone. She dialed Fang's number and waited as it rang. It rang again, and then a third time before the voicemail kicked in. "Fang, this is Claire. Call me back, please, I just...I want to talk to you. Call me back. Bye." She set the phone on the counter and stared at it until it was time for practice.

-DSOF-

It was after practice and Fang didn't know where she was. She stumbled down a random alley trying to walk off all the liquor she had ingested. She tripped over herself and fell into a trash can. Someone above shouted at her, but she couldn't tell from where and didn't really care.

She tasted blood and realized she had bit her lip. "Bitch."

"That's not a nice word."

She sobered a bit hearing the voice of a little girl from beside her. Her vision coalesced on a small girl, nine or maybe ten years old, with dark, shaggy hair. Her eyes gave Fang pause, they were the same steel blue as Lightning's. "I'm not feeling too nice right now."

"Can I help?"

Something in the way she asked sank through the liquor and tore at her heart strings. "I don't know where I am."

"Do you live around here?"

"The apartments by the stadium. I live there."

"Those are just around the corner, I can help you get there."

The little girl held her hand out to Fang, who took it and drug herself to her feet. "Thanks. What's your name?"

"Allie."

"Allie?"

Allie giggled, "You talk funny."

"I'm Australian."

"You're drunk, too."

Fang laughed, more to herself than anyone else. "What are you doing out here? Where are your parents?"

"What's your name?"

"Fang."

"I like that name. Fang. I like you."

Fang's alcohol addled mind took great pleasure in hearing that, she also noticed that the girl's clothes were ratty and she was quite dirty. When they approached the apartments, Fang offered, "If you don't have anywhere to stay you can stay here."

Those steely blue eyes widened and Allie barely contained her glee. "Really? You mean it?"

"Yeah, I mean it."

"Thanks, Ms. Fang, I'll be really quiet. You won't even know I'm here." Allie helped Fang up the stairs to her apartment and Fang opened the door and fell face first on the floor. Allie helped her get into the bed, then locked the door and lay down on the couch. "Goodnight, Ms. Fang."

Fang was already out, she didn't even hear her phone ring. "Call me when you get this message, I really want to talk to you. Bye."

-DSOF-

Fang awoke in the morning dizzy and with a pounding headache. She stumbled to the fridge and downed what was left of a half gallon of orange juice. She spun around when she heard a vaguely familiar voice. "Good morning, Ms. Fang."

She struggled to remember, it all came back to her when she looked in those blue eyes. "Allie, right? Did you sleep okay?" She smiled and nodded emphatically, Fang couldn't keep the smile from her face. "You're adorable. You should take a shower while I make us breakfast."

Allie ran off to the shower and Fang had started cooking when her phone rang. She looked at the ID, it was Lightning, and didn't want to talk to her.

Allie came out of the shower wearing the ragged clothing she was wearing before. Fang set a plate down on the table and, while Allie ate, gathered a shirt and pair of shorts that might fit the girl. She handed them to her, "You should change out of those rags."

Allie took the clothes to the bathroom and changed. When she came back Fang was eating at the table. Allie joined her. They ate together quietly until the phone rang and Fang threw it across the room. "Who was calling?"

"This woman, I don't want to talk to her."

"Is she your friend?"

Fang found herself being open with the girl. "She was, but then she hurt me."

"Maybe she keeps calling because she's hurting too."

Fang was suddenly reminded of something. "Holy crap, there's a game tonight."

"I can leave."

"No, that's not what I meant. You can stay here as long as you want, Allie."

"Thanks, Ms Fang." The look of happiness on the girl's face sent a knife through Fang's pain and cut right to her heart. "I promise to be good."

Fang got dressed and grabbed her keys, "I should be back before too long. Try not to make a mess, okay." She sat in the car for a few minutes and thought of the little girl now staying in her apartment, then she thought about Lightning and it made her angry. She threw the car into gear and drove the whole block to the stadium.

**Two in one week, I'm on a damn roll.**

close

Take part in this short survey for a chance at a **$500 Best Buy Gift Card**

What's your name?Start


	15. Chapter 15

The Tests

Lightning's arm was on fire as she shut out the Oakland Athletics. The Rangers had only scored one run, but it was enough since Lightning had channeled all her frustration with Fang into her pitching. At the same time, Fang was tearing up the ball against the Boston Red Sox, hitting three home runs in three at bats. As predicted the Rangers made it into the play offs. Surprisingly, the Dodgers made it as well.

Fang returned to her apartment exhausted both mentally and physically from her exertion. She opened the door and tossed her bags into a corner, flopping onto the couch. The toilet flushed and she practically jumped out of her skin, she had forgotten about Allie. Allie stepped out of the bathroom and noticed that Fang was home, "Oh, Ms. Fang, you're home." Fang relaxed and sat back down on the smelly couch. Allie walked over and sat next to her. "So you play baseball?"

Fang was struck by the question, it had never occurred to her to tell Allie what she did for a living. "Yeah, I play for the R..." She grew somber at the thought. "The Dodgers. I used to play for the Rangers."

"Why did you have to leave the Rangers?"

She wasn't ready for the question, and certainly wasn't ready to answer it. The mere thought of it made her heart and her head hurt and she didn't think she could explain it to this little girl on her couch. "It got complicated, and I fell in love with someone I shouldn't have."

"Love isn't a bad thing, it's supposed to be good, right?"

_It was good, but sometimes life gets in the way_. This was what she thought, but she couldn't bring herself to say it to Allie.

"Come to think of it, I remember seeing you on TV. It was you and a pretty woman with pink hair. Is she the one who keeps calling?"

"Yeah." At the mention of Lightning, Fang's voice loses it's power. "I don't feel like talking to her right now. You know," she changed the subject, "you never answered my question. Where are your parents?"

Allie got a distant look on her face. "I never had any."

"So you're an orphan?" Allie nodded. "I was too, back in the old country. Me and my sister Vanille. I miss her a lot."

Allie curled up on the couch next to Fang and closed her eyes. Fang ran her hand through her hair. _I hope she's okay._

-DSOF-

Vanille was far from okay. In fact she was sure she was freaking out. She stood in the Farron's bathroom waiting on the results of yet another test. She had been feeling sick lately and had gotten the idea that she might be pregnant. She had called Serah to talk to her about it and Serah had practically demanded that she come over. Now she stared unbelieving as a third test came up positive.

Serah stood in the kitchen looking at two positive tests. "This one is definitely positive, but this one is kinda iffy."

Lightning stepped groggily out of her room and walked to the kitchen. She saw Serah and the positive pregnancy tests and her eyes widened. "Serah, what is this? Am I going to have to kill someone?"

Serah spun around and held her hands up. "Claire? It's not what you think. They're not mine."

"Then who's are they?" Vanille chose that moment to burst from the bathroom in tears, another positive test in her hands. "Vanille?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. "Lightning?"

"Are you pregnant?" The tears didn't stop and Lightning did something that Serah thought was uncharacteristic of her sister. She walked up to Vanille and threw her arms around her. "It's going to be okay, Vanille. It's all going to be okay."

Vanille cried into Lightning's shoulders for long minutes. Lightning led her over to the couch and sat her down. Vanille pulled out her phone. "I need to tell Fang."

"Does Hope know? Is he the father?"

Vanille fumbled with the phone. "He has to be. I haven't told him yet and I don't know how he's going to react and I don't know anything anymore." She looked like she would collapse again. "I just want to talk to Fang."

_Me too. _Is what Lightning thought as she got up and headed to the fridge for a drink. Vanille dialed her sister's number.

Fang answered, sounding groggy. "Vanille?"

"Fang? I ... um ... have something I need to tell you. I think that I'm pregnant."

Everyone in the room could hear Fang's response over the phone. "WHAT!?"

"Fang..."

"I'll be on the first plane to Texas. Where are you? Are you alone?"

"No, I'm at the Farron's."

The mention of Farron only served to anger Fang further. "Stay there, you shouldn't be alone. I'll be along as soon as the plane lands. Be safe, Vanille."

Fang hung up and Vanille felt a coldness near her. Lightning handed her a drink and sat back down next to her. "What did Fang say?"

"She said she'd be on the first flight over here."

"And are you going to call Hope? He deserves to know."

Vanille buried her head in her hands, "I'm going to wait until Fang gets here. I want her to be here." She sighed. "This is unbelievable."

Serah sat down and put an arm around her. "You can stay here if you need to. You shouldn't have to be alone right now."

Vanille nodded and lay down on the couch. Lightning got up to give her some room. "Thanks. Fang should be here tomorrow and then I'll let Hope know."

Lightning walked away thinking about how it would be her first time seeing Fang since the scandal. She exhaled. 'This is going to be awkward.'

-DSOF-

Hours later Fang was getting packed and ready for her trip. She had bought her plane tickets online and her flight left in an hour. She was ready to leave when she remembered Allie. "Are you leaving, Ms. Fang?"

Her mind worked quickly, trying to find a solution. She pulled out her phone and quickly pulled up the airline's website. "Would you like to go to Texas with me?"

"Yeah." Allie seemed excited so Fang purchased the ticket for her on the way to the car.

They got in and took off. Moments after they left an older woman pinned a handmade flyer on the fence nearby. 'Have you seen this person?' The name, Alison Wright, the face belonged to the girl who was now headed to Texas with Fang.

-DSOF-

It was early in the morning when the doorbell rang and a groggy Serah answered. Fang stood at the door with a little girl in tow. "Where is she?"

"She's asleep in Claire's room. Claire slept on the couch."

Fang wanted to be touched by Lightning's generosity, but her anger with the woman had yet to abate. Serah showed her to the door and Fang opened it. "Vanille?" She asked softly as she walked in.

Vanille turned over at the sound of her voice. "Fang? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." She sat down next to Vanille on the bed. "Hey, troublemaker."

Vanille sat up and wrapped herself around Fang. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I wouldn't miss it. So, have you told him yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you to get here. I didn't want to do it alone."

Fang held her close. "I'll be here, so go ahead and call him over."

Vanille made the call while Fang prepared for the coming conflict. _Alright, Fang, gonna stay calm...gonna stay calm. Not gonna attack him._

A knock sounded on the door and Lightning entered. "Hey."

"Hey."

The tension was thick, so thick that neither could move. They just stood there and looked away from each other until Lightning went to her dresser. In the background Vanille calmly told Hope to meet her at the Farron's house.

Lightning pulled out a change of clothes. "I've been trying to call you. You haven't answered."

"I've been trying to ignore you."

Lightning spun around. "There was nothing I could do, Fang. What do you want me to say?"

Fang's face stayed hard, "I want you to leave me alone."

Lightning crumpled the clothes in her hand. "Fine, then I'm done with you. Once Vanille is done with her business I want you out of my house."

She walked calmly from the room and only then noticed the young girl sitting on her couch. She waved at her and Lightning was surprised at how blue the girl's eyes were. _Just like Serah's, and mine. _She sat down next to her. "Did you come here with Fang? I'm Claire."

"I'm Allie. Ms. Fang's been letting me stay with her. She's real nice."

"Yeah, except to me. She hates me."

"No she doesn't." Allie was surprisingly sharp for being so young. "She's just hurt. Have you ever seen a dog that's hurt? She attacks anything, even someone trying to help her. It's sad. This one time I saw this dog that was limping and when one of the boys tried to help him he bit at the boy so they had to put the dog down. I was really sad then."

"So what do I do? She won't listen to me."

"I don't know. I'm nine."

Lightning exhaled. "Right, what am I thinking?" She walked to the shower and undressed, letting the hot water flow over her for a longer time than usual.

While she was in the shower Hope showed up and found Vanille and Fang waiting for him on the couch. "Vanille, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Fang was trying to hold back her anger, but it still bled into her voice. "You've really done it now, Estheim. You've really stepped in it."

"What are talking about?" Hope was noticeably nervous. "What's going on?"

Vanille looked up meekly. "Hope, I'm pregnant."

He stepped back, shaken by what she had revealed to him. "You're ... pregnant? Really?" Vanille only nodded and Hope started to laugh. "That's great. I've always wanted a child."

"What?" Fang looked at him oddly.

Vanille, though, practically threw herself at Hope. "Oh, I'm so happy to hear you say that. I was so worried you were going to hate me."

Hope held her close. "I could never hate you. I love you, Vanille." He kissed her and Fang had to look away. She noticed Allie had sat down next to her and she patted her head. Hope noticed the gesture and had to ask. "Who's that?"

Vanille looked over and noticed Allie. "Yeah, who is that, Fang?"

Allie stood and introduced herself. "My name is Allie."

Fang smiled and sat back on the couch. "Her name is Allie."

"Okay, but what's she doing here?"

Fang shrugged. "She helped me out when I was in a funk, and she doesn't have a home so she's been staying with me for a few days. I didn't want to leave her alone in the apartment so I brought her with me."

Hope and Vanille gave her strange looks. Vanille knelt down in front of Allie. "Hi, I'm Vanille." She tousled her hair, "You're really cute."

Allie chuckled. "You talk funny, too."

Vanille's face turned from a smile to a frown in a second flat. "What do you mean by that?"

Fang laughed, "Well, Vanille, you do talk kinda funny."

Vanille stood back up and put her hands on her hips. "She seems to take after you."

Allie sat down next to Fang and both started laughing at Vanille. Serah left her bedroom to find Vanille yelling at Fang and a brown haired girl sitting next to her. "What's going on?" She noticed Vanille and Hope standing together. "Did you tell him?"

Hope put his arms around Vanille. "Yep, and I couldn't be happier."

"That's great."

The sound of the shower stopped and Fang stood up, Allie followed right after. "I should go, I don't want to be here when you're sister gets out."

She and Allie walked to the door, Serah walked with them to the car. "Fang, I don't know what's going on between you and Claire, but you need to forgive her. She's hurting without you, and I think you are too."

Fang opened the door for Allie then walked around to the other side. "No, Serah. What happened with your sister was a mistake. I realize that now." She stuck her head back out of the door. "Oh, and thanks for being there Vanille."

The cab took off and Allie waved at Serah from the rear window. She was left thinking what most everyone had thought. _Who was that girl?_

-DSOF-

Hope and Vanille left and only Lightning and Serah sat in the living room. Serah breached the silence. "Was it awkward seeing Fang again?"

Lightning folded her arms across her chest. "If she wants to be a bitch then that's her problem. She can rot in hell for all I care." She softened a bit, "But did you see that little girl with her. I wonder what her deal is? I liked her."

"Yeah, that was kinda weird."

"Did you see her eyes, though? They were pretty." Lightning shook her head. "I don't have time for Fang. The play offs are coming up, then the World Series. I need to stay focused."

Lightning grabbed her glove and a ball and headed for the back yard. Serah sighed. "Stubborn women, you just can't talk to either of them."

**I'm not a fan of the 'pregnancy' cliche, but it seemed to fit.**


	16. Chapter 16

The Play-offs

Two weeks later and Fang is hitting like she's never hit before. The pitcher lobs one over the plate, a change-up but she sees it coming. She swings and catches it full on, it sails easily over the wall and into the stands. _And a third home run today for former Ranger Yun Fang. She's really on fire after the trade._

_I know, it's like she's trying to beat that scandal on the field. It seems to be paying off for the Dodgers, however, who have now sealed their place in the World Series. Later we'll be watching the Yankees do battle with the Rangers, who are looking for their own seat in the Series under their pitching staff led by Lightning Farron._

_'It looks to be a nail biter. Stay tuned._

Fang opened the door and Allie ran up to the her. "You're home."

Fang scooped her up like she would her child. "Hey, Allie. Did ya miss me?"

"Yup." She threw her arms around Fang's neck. "I saw you playing, you were great."

"Yeah, we're going to the World Series."

"Yeah, and you'll be playing Claire."

Fang's smile immediately faded. "What?"

"The Rangers made it to the World Series too. You'll be playing against Claire."

"Right?" A knock sounded on the door and Fang looked over oddly. "I don't know anybody here." She set Allie down and crept over to the peephole. On the other side of the door stood a harmless looking, heavyset older woman. Fang opened the door just enough to see her face. "Yes, what is it?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but we've been searching for a missing orphan and I'm wondering if you might have seen her." She held up a picture of Allie. "Her name is Alison."

Fang opened the door and gave the woman a full view of the apartment. She saw Alison and her eyes lit up. "Is this the one you're looking for?"

"Alison." At the sound of the voice Allie cringed. "Alison, you get over here this instant." Fang eyed her warily as her voice completely changed tone. "Now, Alison."

Allie lowered her head and trudged over to the lady. "Yes, Ms Reynolds."

She didn't even look at Fang as she walked past. Ms. Reynolds grabbed her by the ear. "Running away again? I'll put a stop to that."

Ms. Reynolds started to drag her down the hallway when Fang called after her. "Wait." She stopped, but still held Allie by the ear. "You're from an orphanage right?"

"Yes, thank you for finding her. She's been ..."

"I want to adopt her."

-DSOF-

Lightning stepped off the mound and was greeted by screaming fans and cheering teammates. She had pitched another shut out against the Yankees, stamping their place in the World Series against the Dodgers. _And Fang._

Her arm was sore from all the pats on the back and she wanted nothing but to sink into a tub and soak for an hour. In fact, she meant to do it. She closed her locker door and found Coach Amodar looking at her. "Farron, we need to talk."

"Are you sure? The last time I heard that from you I lost my girlfriend."

"That's what we're talking about. My office, now."

She followed him to his office. He shut the door behind them and sat behind his desk. "Claire." She flinched at his use of her name but he dismissed it. "I need to know you're going to stay clear headed."

"Now you care?"

Her come back was a bit snappy and it irritated Amodar. "Look, I know I screwed you, alright. I get that, but I need to know that you're going to stay focused and not turn this into a grudge match."

"I'm okay, I've got my eye on the prize. I will get that second ring."

"That's good to hear, Lightning. Go home and get some rest. We're going to need you next week."

Lightning left the office a little miffed, but nothing a good soak couldn't fix.

-DSOF-

"Did you say you want to adopt her "

"That's right. Why don't you come back in?"

Ms. Reynolds and Allie walked back into the apartment and sat down on the couch. Fang shut the door, grabbed a chair from the table and sat across from them. "I don't believe I introduced myself." She held out a hand to Ms. Reynolds."Oerba Yun Fang."

Ms. Reynolds shook it, "Deborah Reynolds. if I may ask, Ms. Fang, why do you want to adopt Alison?"

"I was an orphan, too, you know. Growing up was hard, especially where we lived. Oerba wasn't necessarily a kind place to children. I think back on those days when it was me taking care of Vanille and I was happy then. I want to take care of someone else. I want to care for Allie."

"What do you do for a living?"

"She plays baseball." Allie stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She plays for the Dodgers."

"A major league player, then?"

"Yes, ma'am." Fang fidgeted a bit under Deborah's scrutiny. Her eyes seemed to pierce hers and delve for her darkest secrets. _That's fine, I've got nothing to hide._

"Do you have a spouse, or significant other?"

"Not at the moment, though I'm still hoping to meet the right woman someday."

"Woman? So you're a homosexual?"

"Yes." Fang wouldn't have marched up and down the street with it, but she never had a problem answering the question. Until now. "Is that a problem?"

Deborah's eyes continued to scrutinize. "Not really." Her eyes turned to the shabbiness of the apartment. "This place is kind of shabby. Are you sure you can raise her properly here?"

"This isn't my home, it's only temporary. I have a house in Texas. See, I used to play for the Rangers, but then it got leaked that me and another player were involved with each other. After that it became a mess and I ended up here."

"Do you still see this woman?"

"The last time I saw her I blew her off and she stormed out telling me she never wanted to see me again. I screwed it up, and I don't see a way to fix it."

The sadness in Fang's eyes must have been apparent because Allie got up off the couch and held her hand. "It's going to be okay ... mom."

Fang smiled at that. "Mom? I could get used to that."

That, apparently, was all Ms. Reynolds needed to see. "I've never seen her take to anyone like that. She's usually too quiet and reserved to talk to others." She stood up. "I think you'll make a great parent for Alison. I'll start gathering the paperwork. Would you like to have her stay here in the meantime?"

"The thing is, the World Series is coming up and I'm going to be busy. Could she stay at the orphanage until then?"

"That's not a problem. She's stayed with us for seven years, what's another week." She motioned for Allie to follow her. "Come on, Alison. Say goodbye to Ms. Fang. The next time you see her she'll be your knew mom."

Allie threw her arms around Fang, to spite the chair. "Yay, I get a new mom."

Fang smiled brightly, "You sure do, kiddo. I just need you to wait for me one more week, okay?" Allie nodded. "Okay, then I'll see you later."

Allie left with Ms. Reynolds, who assured her she would have the paperwork ready when she was, and Fang fell into her bed. _This feels right, there's just one thing missing._

-DSOF-

Lightning lay in the bathtub full of what had been steaming hot water, but was now tepid. She had lined up a date for tonight with some woman she had met in the bar last week and she felt a tightening in her stomach at the thought.

A knock sounded on the door. "Claire, Snow's here. Are you almost ready?"

"Almost. Just give me a minute." She lifted herself from the tub and pulled the stopper, taking a minute to look at herself naked in the mirror. She put on the pair of dress jeans and white shirt she had laid out for herself and left the bathroom to find Serah and Snow waiting for her.

"Are you ready, sis?" Snow asked and Lightning looked perturbed.

"Stop calling me sis, and yes, let's get this over with."

"You don't sound too excited."

Lightning hadn't so much agreed to the date as relented after the woman kept pestering and pestering her until Lightning wanted to punch her in the mouth. To shut her up she finally agreed to go out with the woman, who looked like she would faint from happiness. It made her want to vomit.

They rode in Snow's car with Serah in the passenger's seat and Lightning in the back. After making a crack about 'Mrs Daisy' and getting hit in the back of the head, Snow kept his focus forward. He chatted happily with Serah, her hand resting comfortable on his on the center console. Lightning had to look away.

When they arrived at the restaurant, the same one she and Fang had gone to on their first date, they found the woman already waiting for them. She wore a long blue dress that complimented her blonde hair and blue eyes well. She nearly bounded up to Lightning when they caught eyes. "Claire, it's so good to see you again."

"Jihl." She said the name without fanfare. Jihl leaned over and kissed her on the lips. It had no effect.

"I got us a table, it's in the back."

They headed over to the table, Jihl refused to let to of Lightning's arm to spite numerous efforts to shove her away. It was a booth, Lightning and Jihl sat on one side while Snow and Serah sat on the other. Lightning felt a hand rest on her thigh and found it uncomfortable. "So, Claire didn't really introduce us. I'm her sister Serah and this is my boyfriend Snow."

She offered her hand to Jihl, who shook it. "Jihl Nabaat. I sell real estate, what do you do, if I may ask?"

Serah smiled, "I'm a student at UT Arlington. I'm studying psychiatry."

"UT?" Jihl laughed aloud, "You couldn't get into an Ivy League school?" Serah's smile changed quickly into a dirty look. "I went to Princeton myself, lovely school, you might have heard of it." No one spoke. "We all know what Claire does," she smiled at Lightning who merely looked away, "what do you do, Mr. Snow?"

"I'm in construction, I'm hoping to move up to foreman soon."

"Oh, so you're a laborer." The look on her face made Serah want to punch her. "That will get you a middle income house in the projects. Me, I need to live in style."

The waiter approached and they placed their orders, Lightning ordering three of their strongest glasses of wine. Snow and Serah glanced at each other as their drinks arrived. Lightning downed a glass in one pull. Snow tried to break the silence. "So, the Rangers are in the Series this year. How does it feel, sis?"

"Amodar called me to his office to ask me if I was 'staying focused'. He's worried I'm going to lose my shit pitching against Fang."

"Oerba Yun Fang?" Jihl cut in. "Didn't she play for the Rangers?"

Lightning responded simply, "She did."

"Couldn't hack it in the majors, huh? I guess the show is not for everyone."

Lightning grew perturbed. "Couldn't hack it? She was the best hitter on the team. The only reason she got traded was because of ... of me."

"Better safe than sorry, getting rid of that one."

Serah was getting angrier by the second, but even she had to flinch away from what happened next. No sooner had the words left her mouth, than Lightning stood up, cocked her right hand back and hit Jihl square in the face. Jihl's chair tipped and she fell to the floor, Lightning stood over her breathing hard. The entire restaurant looked in their direction. Lightning didn't say a word, she merely pulled out her wallet, tossed some money on the table then left. Serah and Snow just sat in shock. Snow smirked, "I saw that coming a mile away."

Serah chuckled, "I think this restaurant is bad luck for Claire."

Jihl stood up confused. "What did I say?"

Serah merely pointed to the door, "This was supposed to be a date, now you're just a third wheel. Could you leave, please?"

Jihl ran out of the restaurant humiliated.

The food arrived shortly after and Snow started eating everyone's portions. "So, where do you think you're sister went?"

"She probably took a cab home."

Lightning walked down the street, anger dissipating with each step she took away from that accursed restaurant. She had to stop when she recognized a familiar arcade down the street. _That's where me and Fang went on our first date._

She walked in and was immediately recognized. "Hey, you're Lightning Farron." She expected to get kicked out but instead received a pat on the back. "The one who's taking us to the Series. I'm a huge fan. Play what you want, it's all on the house."

She shook the hand of, who turned out to be, the owner of the arcade and took a picture with him. He swore that he would frame the picture and put it on the wall. She was grateful, but her mind was occupied by only one of the game machines.

She approached the Dance Dance Revolution machine and felt along the metal bars. She remembered it as if it had happened the day before. Her and Fang's awkward date at the restaurant, their fight over DDR, the burgers they ate later. _So much has happened now. If only I could bring her back here. Maybe we could fight this thing out and be happy again._

She thanked the owner once more then called a cab home. The ride was somber, punctuated only by the sounds of the city all around them. She leaned her head out of the window and felt the wind blow through her hair. It calmed her.

When she got home the house was dark. It was late and she noticed Serah's purse on the table. _At least they got home okay._ She sat on the couch and was about to turn on the TV when Serah's bedroom door opened and a half-naked Snow exited. He jumped out of his skin when he saw Lightning. "What did I tell you about walking around my house in your boxers."

He practically ran back into the room and emerged a minute later fully clothed. "That was pretty messed up at the restaurant."

"Sorry."

Snow was taken aback by the genuineness of the apology. "Not you, that woman was a stuck up bitch."

"I didn't want to be there."

There was silence for a time. "She would have hit you back."

"What?"

"Fang. If you had hit her like that, she would have hit you back."

Lightning started laughing. "Did I ever tell you about our first date." She motioned for him to sit next to her and he did. "It was awful. We had gone to that same restaurant as tonight, can you imagine the two of us in there?"

"No, I can't."

Snow was laughing a bit, too as she continued. "So there we were, and nobody's talking. I don't have anything to say to her and she's not talking to me so we sat there. It was the most awkward thing ever. I don't even think we ate anything. We left and I thought it was over when Fang pulls me into this arcade. We get on the DDR machine and end up fighting over it. Long story short, we get kicked out but it was the most fun I ever remember having."

"If only you could get her to that arcade again. Maybe you could make everything right."

"That's what I had thought."

"Then maybe it's fate that you're playing against her in the Series."

Lightning's smile faded a bit. "I don't believe in that kind of thing."

Snow clapped her on the back. "Well I do."

Lightning smiled, a genuine smile. "Thanks, Snow. Maybe you're not so bad after all." Her face turned serious then, "But if I ever see you in my house without pants on again, I'll bury you in the backyard whether Serah likes it or not."


	17. Chapter 17

The Series 1

The parking lot was packed at Dodgers Stadium, where game one of the World Series was set to take place. The bus that brought the Rangers to the stadium was mobbed as soon as it came into sight. Lightning looked out the window and sighed. A lot of things were on her mind; the pressure of the coming games, Amodar's warning and the coming face-off with Fang. The bus pulled into the darkness of the stadium and she forced all of those thoughts down, replacing them with determination. _I will not lose._

At the same time Fang sat inside the locker room waiting for the game to start. She seemed oblivious to the movement around her, her thoughts far away from her; with Allie in the orphanage, with Vanille in Texas, with Lightning across the stadium. She pushed them all from her mind, and focused on the game in front of her. She gripped her bat tightly. _I will not lose._

Hope was sitting in the Ranger's locker room in Dodger's stadium. He had tried to talk to Lightning, but she had turtled up and wasn't talking. So he focused him mind inward, to the baby waiting for him in Vanille's stomach. _I know I told her I was ready. I'll just have to mean it._

Serah and Snow sat on the couch in the Farron's house, watching as the Rangers took the field. Serah cheered for her sister, as did a few of the fans in the stands and everyone watching from the state of Texas. Snow hugged her a little tighter. _Good luck, sis._

Vanille was watching the game on a TV in the restaurant. The place was dead so she and several of the cooks stood around a small TV and watched as the Dodger's sent out their first batter. Lightning sized him up and threw the first pitch. _Good luck, Fang._

-DSOF-

_'The first pitch has been thrown at this World Series between the home team, the Los Angeles Dodgers and the visiting team, the Texas Rangers. Pitcher Claire 'Lightning' Farron coming off a win in last year's World Series, now looking to claim her second in a row.'_

_'Who she's going to have to look out for is Oerba Yun Fang who, since her mid-season trade to the Dodgers, has been knocking every ball thrown at her out of the park. Truly an unstoppable force versus an immovable object.'_

Lightning's mind was the clearest it had ever been. She saw the plate, the batter, the catcher. Nothing else mattered. Her next pitch was right down the plate. Strike two. The ball slapped into her glove, so far so good. She wound up and lobbed a change-up. He swung and missed. Strike three.

The next batter took the mound, and Lightning sized him up. _He's not a power hitter, he's trying to get on base. His grip is too low, if I pitch to the inside he'll miss._ She wound up and fired one close to hitting him. Strike one. She threw the same pitch again, strike two. A curveball to the inside struck him out.

He walked off the field and the next batter took his place, a large man who eyed Lightning with disdain. _This guy's gonna swing for the fences. I can keep it high and stop that._ Her first pitch was high and outside, he missed it. Strike one. _Now to keep him on his toes._ A slider to the inside, strike two. _Now to finish him off._ She fired a fastball down the middle. He never had a chance. Strike three and the Rangers left the field.

Fang and the Dodgers took the field for the second half of the inning, she headed to center field and took her place. The pitcher for the Dodgers was Cid Raines, a ten year veteran who commanded a lot of respect on the field. He neutralized the first two hitters quickly. The third, however, managed to send a line drive to the back fence. Fortunately Fang was in focus mode and was there well in time to catch it and end the inning with the game scoreless.

Lightning took the mound again. She steeled herself for the batter she knew was up next. _Now batting for the Dodgers, Oerba Yun Fang._ She swallowed as Fang made her way to the plate. Their eyes met and ignited a fury, like two gladiators who know one will not walk away. Fang strode up to the plate and struck it with the bat hard enough to dent it. Lightning stared her down.

She wound up and her first pitch went wide, missing the plate. Y inches. "Come on," Fang shouted from the plate, "how about one I can hit." The ball returned to Lightning and she kicked her feet, Fang set up to receive another pitch.

From the dugout, Amodar wrung his hands. _Keep it together, Lightning. Don't lose it now._

He couldn't understand the conversation that was taking place. They spoke in a language that no one else understood. The way Fang shouldered the bat, the way Lightning rolled the ball in her glove, the way their eyes met before each pitch. Lightning sent one to the inside and Fang missed it by inches. Strike one.

The ball returned to Lightning and she set up again. She sent another of the same pitch over the plate, but Fang had caught on. She swung close, got contact and sent the ball high into the bleachers on the right side. Foul ball, strike two.

They faced off once again, Lightning grit her teeth and hurled a pitch low and away. A mistake. Fang was looking for it and made full contact, sending it flying over the wall. She trotted around the bases and Lightning's heart sank. She noticed that there was no joy in Fang either and a piece of her heart melted.

Fang stomped home plate with finality and the Dodgers put a point on the board. Amodar took the field and approached Lightning. "What the hell, Farron? I asked you not to make this a grudge match. That was some minor league shit. Get it together, and the next time she's at the plate you walk her."

He stomped away and left an agitated Lightning to close out the inning, which she did quickly.

The Dodgers took the field and Raines managed to keep them from scoring leaving them up one at the end of the second inning. Lightning took the field with a heavy heart and a heavy arm. She struck out three quickly to end the inning and Raines did the same for the Dodgers.

Inning four started with the beginning of the Dodgers lineup. The first batter stepped up and Lightning fired down the middle. He got a piece of it and made it to first base before the ball did. Lightning exhaled. She struck out the next two before a familiar tightening in her chest when Fang stepped up to the plate.

The catcher stepped to the side and Lightning lobbed it out if her reach. Ball one. Fang cocked her hips and set the bat on her shoulder. The message was obvious. _Really?_

Lightning shrugged as she threw three more out of her reach and Fang trotted to first, her eyes never leaving Lightning. Lightning struck out the next batter and ended the inning. She searched for Fang as she left the field and found her looking back. Their eyes met and exchanged only one phrase. _I miss you._

Somehow, just the knowledge that she was thinking about her helped pick up Lightning's spirits and she resolved to find Fang after the game. Inning five would see the Rangers score one, and inning seven would see the Rangers score again leaving the score two to one with Texas leading as the ninth inning came around. Runners were on first and third with two outs and Fang up to bat next. Lightning was in trouble.

Their eyes met again as she stepped up to the plate, only instead of animosity a sense of competitiveness grew between them. Neither was willing to lose, so you can imagine how much of a slap in the face it was for Fang when Lightning wouldn't pitch to her. She was more than annoyed, she was angry. Lightning threw another one away and she shouted at her, "Is this it? Is this how it ends?" Those words ran through Lightning's head as she prepared to toss another. "You won't even fight me, Lightning?"

Fang was ready for another ball when the pitch flew past her. Strike one. A smile broke Lightning's face. "You want a fight, Yun? You've got one."

Fang smiled as she set up for another pitch. It was a curveball and she swung, missing it by an inch. Strike two. Both of them were completely removed, all that existed was the two of them and the love that ran between them like a highway. Lightning cocked back and threw a pitch, she felt a tendon tear at the strength she put behind it. Fang swung with all her might, but far too late as the ball sailed at over one hundred miles per hour into the catcher's glove.

_Oerba Yun Fang strikes out for the first time in her career against Lightning Farron, winning the game for the Rangers with the score Texas 2 and Los Angeles 1. Stay tuned tomorrow for game two of this World Series event, sponsored by Dodge._

-DSOF-

Lightning was walking to the bus after the game, her arm was sore but she felt happy about the outcome. She saw Fang walking towards an apartment complex just down the street from the stadium and made a choice. She checked to make sure no one was looking and slipped away to follow her. She crept along quietly until she saw Fang open the door to a small apartment on the second floor. She crept up the stairs and stood at Fang's apartment's door, her stomach in knots.

She knocked and waited. "Who is it?" Fang opened the door and they just stood there staring at each other. Weeks of missing each other took their toll and, before either of them knew it, Fang had pulled Lightning into the apartment, closed the door and thrown her up against it.

Their lips met and they melted into each other with a fervor born of separation. Fang started undressing Lightning who pushed her onto the couch and straddled her. She slowly removed her own clothing before slowly removing Fang's. Their passion filled the room with the heat of their lovemaking, the passionate cries, the moments of pure ecstasy.

They lay in each other's arms on the couch, sweaty from their exertions. Lightning smelled the air. "Does this couch smell funny?"

"Yeah. Come on, I'll show you the bedroom." Fang pulled Lightning to the bed and threw her down on it, caressing her more gently and deliberately than she had on the couch. "I missed you, Claire."

Lightning cracked a smile, her voice short. "Are you done being mad at me?"

Fang responded by kissing her stomach. "Old news, sweetheart." They made love again, then laid in each others arms until Lightning noticed that two hours had passed since she had snuck away. "Can you stay with me tonight?"

"No, I need to head back. They'll wonder where I am."

"Claire?" Fang asked as Lightning got out of bed and looked for her clothes. "I thought we were passed this?"

"Look, after the Series is over I promise you I'll spend all the time with you that you want. Just give one more week, okay?"

Lightning tied her shoes and stood to a hug from a naked Fang. She kissed her, "Fair enough."

Lightning stopped in the door and looked back. "I love you, Fang."

Fang's smile threatened to leave her face. "I love you too, Claire."


	18. Chapter 18

The Series 2

Lightning's arm was feeling a little sore as game 2 began. Because of her rendezvous with Fang the previous night she hadn't kept it on ice like she should have, a fact that Amodar was sure to point out when she showed up late to the hotel. Now she stood on the mound throwing warm up pitches and trying to get the kink out of her arm. It wouldn't loosen and she was starting to get worried.

_It's my fault. I shouldn't have chased her down last night. I should have let it go until the Series was over. Now I might have cost us the game._ She threw one last pitch and felt her arm pop, followed by a release of pressure. _Whew, that feels better._

She rotated her arm as the first batter stepped up to the plate. She pitched the ball at half strength and he didn't swing. No pain. _So far so good._ Her next pitch was at full strength and still no pain. _Let's keep it going._

She struck three out, Raines and the Dodgers took the field and reciprocated to end the inning scoreless. Lightning and the Rangers took the field and Fang was the first batter. She stepped up to the plate and her and Lightning shared an affectionate look before it became a competitive one. Lightning pitched her best, but wasn't able to overcome her, who hit a double to start the second inning. Lightning kept the rest of the inning scoreless and the Rangers managed to gain some stride, scoring two runs in the next two innings.

By the time the seventh inning rolled around the Dodgers were down by three and trying to rally against Lightning's arm. Fang was next up to bat and the Dodgers fans were chanting her name as she approached. Lightning threw her first pitch into the dirt and held her arm like it hurt. Fang didn't move but Amodar did, approaching the mound. "Is your arm acting up again?"

"It hurts a bit, but I can keep going."

"You've got one more, Lightning. If it still hurts you're coming out, got it?"

Lightning nodded and Amodar returned to the dugout. She noticed Fang's worried look but set up to throw. She threw a strike, but winced and Amodar had seen enough. He approached the mound again. "You're done, Farron." He called to the dugout, where Hope had been warming up. "Estheim, you're up."

She exchanged a look with Fang and mouthed, 'You're place.' Fang understood and Hope took the mound. In Texas, Vanille cheered in the restaurant when she saw him on the TV. Hope threw a few warm up pitches and he looked good. It was a different story when Fang stepped up to the plate. His first pitch was knocked out of the park scoring two runs for the Dodgers. She shrugged as she ran the bases and Hope's confidence sank. He barely managed to close out the inning leaving the Rangers up by only one. Amodar gave him a pat on the back. "Don't let it get to you kid. Give 'em hell next inning."

He sat down next to Lightning, who had her shoulder practically buried in ice. "That was rough, but don't let it get you down."

"I let you down."

"Fang's a good hitter, and I left you in a shitty position. It's not your fault. Now keep it together, you've got two more innings to maintain."

Lightning's words stayed with him and he stepped up to the mound and did well until Fang stepped up to the plate in the ninth inning. His confidence fell and he gave up a home run to her costing them the game. The final score Dodgers 4 - Rangers 3.

Hope sat in the locker room, to spite the reassuring words of his teammates he was feeling bad. He thought of Vanille and their unborn child waiting for him af home. The homesickness hit him suddenly and he almost vomited. He missed her warm hand holding his, her soft lips kissing his, her bouncy optimism keeping him moving forward. For a moment he forgot the game and the Series and the pitching and the buses and he drowned himself in a world that belonged to his family. _Family, I can say that now. _

He left the locker room and headed for the bus when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned and was face to face with Cid Raines. "Hey, kid, you did good out there for your first time."

"Thanks. Hope Estheim."

He offered his hand, which Cid shook. "Cid Raines. I remember my first time in the Series. It was tough, the screaming fans, the pressure but I got through it. So will you. Keep it up." Cid walked away and left Hope with a new optimism. He swore not to let Cid down.

-DSOF-

In Texas, Vanille sat with Serah in the Farron's house after watching the game. Serah had become worried when Lightning seemed to be in pain, and Vanille had echoed that worry when Fang hit a home run off of Hope, who had subbed for her. "That's not good, he's losing his nerve."

"Anybody but Claire would lose their nerve pitching against your sister. She's intimidating, you know."

"I know, but if he doesn't stand up to her she's never going to respect him. Fang is the type of woman who respects strength and bravery. He needs to stand up to her and strike her out."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll get her tomorrow. So, are you coming over to watch game 3?"

Vanille shook her head. "I've gotta work tomorrow. I'm just going to watch from the restaurant."

A look of distress crossed Vanille's face. "Do you want to stay here tonight? You can sleep in Claire's bed, I'm sure she won't mind."

Vanille smiled, she had seen right through her. "Thanks, the house just seems so empty with Fang gone. I hate being there alone."

Serah wrapped her up in a warm hug. "That's what friends are for. Stay here as long as you need, Vanille."

"Thanks, Serah."

-DSOF-

Lightning knocked on Fang's apartment door, "It's open." She entered and found Fang sitting at the table with a pile of papers. She looked up and smiled when she saw Lightning. "Are you feeling okay? Does your arm hurt?"

She shook her head and pulled up a chair next to Fang. "Not really, it's just a little sore. What are you doing?"

"Filling out this adoption paperwork."

"Adoption? You're adopting?"

"Yeah, you remember Allie? I've decided to adopt her. Is that going to be a problem with us?"

"No. It's just sudden."

"To tell the truth, I didn't think you were coming back. I've been thinking about it a while and I remember when me and Vanille were in the orphanage. With us and the other girls there we were like a family. I want that again, Claire, so I decided to adopt Allie and start from there." She set her pen down and turned to face Lightning, "Listen, I'm sorry I went off on you in Texas. There was nothing you could do about any of it, but it still hurt that you blew me off like you did."

Lightning took both Fang's hands in hers, "Let's leave it in the past, sweetheart. I'm sure there's other things we can be doing right now."

Fang leaned over and kissed her, "Now you're talking, love. But don't you have to be back at the hotel tonight."

"No, I'm on the bench tomorrow anyway. Let's have fun."

-DSOF-

Fang woke up in the morning to a comfortable warmth at her side. She enjoyed it for as long as possible before she had to wake Lightning up to head back to the hotel. She reluctantly kissed Lightning goodbye then headed for the shower, letting the cold water finish waking her. She put on her uniform and grabbed her bag when she noticed the papers on the table were straightened. She thumbed through them and found them filled out with the parents as Oerba Yun Fang and Claire Farron. Fang smiled the whole way to the stadium.

When she got there she looked for Lightning but didn't see her. _Probably just missed her._ Who she found was Hope standing just outside the Ranger's locker room talking to Cid. "Hope?"

Hope looked her way, "Hey, Fang. I haven't seen you since Vanille told me she was pregnant. How have you been?"

"I've been good, I'm adopting a girl. How's it going with Vanille?"

"She's good, really misses you. You should call her more. Have you seen Lightning yet? I'm sure she'd love to talk to you."

"Yeah, we've made up. I was looking for her, actually, can you tell me where she is?"

He shrugged. "I haven't seen her all day." He thought about the conversation and something hit him. "Wait, did you say you're adopting? Does this have something to do with that Allie girl you had with you the last time I saw you."

"Yeah, she was an orphan and looked like she could use a good home so I'm adopting her." She checked her watch and noted the time. "Time to go, gotta get ready for the game. Good luck out there."

"Yeah, you too, Fang."

She left for the locker rooms and Cid offered him some kind words before heading there himself. Game 3 was set to begin.

-DSOF-

It was the fifth inning and Hope was in trouble. So far he had managed to keep the Dodgers to only one run, but Fang was up at the plate with two on and two outs. He had to strike her out. _Low and away, no she wants that. Maybe a curveball? It could work._ He looked to the dugout for help and found Lightning, imitating the slider grip. _A low slider, it might work._

He threw the pitch and Fang missed it by an inch. Strike one. _That's one down. Now what?_ He looked towards the dugout again and Lightning imitated a curveball inside. Hope threw the pitch and Fang watched it in. Strike two.

_One more._ He looked towards the dugout, but Lightning wasn't moving. He noticed Fang was looking in that direction as well. _I guess she figured it out. I'm on my own on this one._ He reached into his well of inner strength and drew all of it that he could. This was going to be rough. He put all that he had into it, fully extended his arm and threw a change up right down the middle. Fang had watched him too closely and anticipated a fastball, she swung early and just missed it. Strike three.

Hope nearly jumped for joy on the way back to the dugout. He sat next to Lightning who clapped him on the back. "Good one, Hope. She really didn't see that one coming."

In Texas, Vanille let out the breath she had been holding. _Good one, baby. Now Fang has to respect you._

In the Dodger's dugout, Fang was getting teased about her second strike out. "Now you're letting the boy get some past you. Maybe you're not as good as they say."

Fang shrugged, "I haven't seen you do better, and old Raines over here has been talking to him. Who knows what they were talking about."

Cid faced her. "I've been telling him to be more sure of himself. He's not a bad pitcher. Plus your girlfriend over there was helping him."

Fang smiled. "I noticed. Anyone can do it once, though. Let's see him get one past me again."

He didn't. It was the eighth inning and the Rangers were up by one. Fang was up to bat and she was ready for him. Before she stepped up to the plate she shot Lightning a look that said 'I know what you're doing.' Lightning rolled her eyes, but left Hope to his own devices.

Hope started with a low slider, which Fang watched in. Strike one. He kept up the pressure with an inside fastball. Again she watched it in. Strike two. _Why isn't she swinging? Does she know what I'm doing? What do I do?_ He risked a look at Lightning but she only shrugged as she was being watched as well. _I'm on my own, now. Time to nut up._

In Texas, Vanille nearly chewed her fingernails off in anticipation.

He threw a fastball high, but Fang read it and made contact. The ball flew straight for Hope's face. He instinctively put up his glove and caught it. The crowd went wild and Vanille cheered openly in the restaurant. Fang gave him a little nod of respect as she left the field. Hope would close out the rest of the game with the final score Rangers 1 - Dodgers 0, and the series 2-1 in favor of Texas.

-DSOF-

For the third night in a row Lightning headed to Fang's apartment after the game. She found Fang waiting for her on the couch. "Have a seat, Claire. I was just watching some TV." Lightning sat down and curled up next to her on the couch. Fang put an arm around her. "I noticed you helped me with some of that paperwork."

"Yeah. You know, all that stuff you were saying about family, well I want that too. I didn't figure you'd mind me co-signing everything."

"Not at all, sweetheart." She kissed Lightning on the forehead. "Not at all."


	19. Chapter 19

The Series 3

Hope sat in a small delicatessen on a side street and ordered a Reuben. It had gotten dark and the place looked like it was about to close and he needed to be away from the team to clear his head. He picked the place because it looked out of the way, he didn't expect to run into anyone he knew there. Little did he know that the deli he had so carefully chosen was a popular spot for the Dodgers. He looked up when the door opened and Cid Raines walked in. Cid noticed him sitting there and approached. "Hey, Estheim. You pitched a hell of a game today."

"Thanks. Have a seat."

Cid took the seat across from him and ordered his own Reuben. "I love this deli, they make the best Reuben. So, what brings you out here?"

"I had to get away from the team for a bit. My nerves are still shaking from the game." The waitress set down his sandwich and he thanked her. "It felt so amazing to be out there. At first I was terrified, but after I fell into a groove it felt so natural."

"You are a natural, Hope. Stick with it and the whole MLB will be after you."

Hope took a bite of his sandwich and felt his phone vibrate. He took it out of his pocket and clicked it on. A message from Vanille. **You looked great out there, tiger.**

**Thanks, babe. What are you doing right now? **Cid's sandwich arrived and he happily dug into it with fervor.

**Laying down. I've been feeling kind of groggy lately. You?**

**I'm eating a sandwich. I miss you.**

He looked towards the door when he recognized a voice. "I've never been in here before. I always see it when I'm running and never stopped once to eat."

"Fang?"

She looked over when she heard her name and waved at Hope. Lightning stood next to her and she tugged at her sleeve. Lightning looked over and shrugged, they talked it over under their breath then approached the table. "Hey, Hope. Good game today."

"Yeah, you pitched a bad ass game. I couldn't have done it better myself."

They sat down on the remaining seats, Fang next to Hope and Lightning next to Cid. Cid took his eyes off his sandwich for a moment to nod at Fang and smile openly at Lightning. "Hey, Farron. Looking good today."

"Raines." Lightning said flatly, she looked over and noticed a cross look pass over Fang's face. An idea struck her and she couldn't help but smirk. She giggled, something that didn't come naturally to her, and play swatted at Cid. "Oh, Cid, stop it."

The look returned to Fang's face and Lightning inwardly cheered. Cid was confused and shrugged. "Okay. So Fang, is it weird sitting at a table with the only two people to strike you out?"

Lightning laughed a bit too loudly and leaned against Cid. Cid's confusion and Fang's annoyance increased. So when the waitress happened by she decided to play along.

"What can I get you ladies?"

"How about your number, beautiful."

The look that crossed Lightning's face was one of pure malevolence. _Yes_, Fang thought, _I think I like this game._ The waitress, however, remained professional. "How about a sandwich, honey."

"Sure."

The waitress turned to Lightning. "And what about you?"

_Game on, Fang. _She leaned over to Cid and practically breathed on his neck. "Whatever he's having." Cid blushed and Fang reddened. Hope merely sat back and took it all in.

Lightning leaned over and placed a kiss on Cid's cheek, she smirked at Fang who steamed. When the waitress brought their sandwiches Fang stood up and kissed her on the lips. The waitress' eyes bulged and she ran off to the kitchen. Lightning was angry. She stood up, "What the hell was that? Are you trying to get us kicked out."

"That sounds like I win, sweetheart."

Lightning stood behind Cid and threw her arms around him. He blushed. "Then maybe me and Cid can go back to the hotel for the night."

Fang balled her fists. "If he touches you I'll rip him apart."

Lightning laughed. "That sounds like I win, sweetheart."

They were shouting at each other when Cid looked over at Hope with a confused look. Hope shrugged, "They're always like this. You should have seen the last time we played poker." The manager approached before either Lightning or Fang could take a swing and asked them both to leave. Hope waved at them as they left, "That was expected."

Cid had finished his sandwich and after the fiasco was ready to leave. "Are you on the mound tomorrow?"

"Yep."

"Then good luck to you, Estheim." He left and Hope checked his messages, finding one from Vanille. **Me and the baby miss you too. Love you.** He smiled and leaned back in his chair, satisfied with how his life was going.

-DSOF-

Fang and Lightning were laughing in the bed of Fang's apartment after 'making up'. "I can't believe you got us kicked out of that deli. I liked it there."

"It wasn't all my fault, you practically gave poor Cid a heart attack. It was your game in the first place." She sighed and hugged closer to Lightning. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm ready for the season to be over. Then we'll go get Allie and head back to Texas. It'll be great."

"I've been meaning to ask you, Fang, with both of us playing ball who's going to watch Allie. We'll both be busy with training and practice and traveling, it doesn't seem like we'll have much time for her."

"I could quit and stay at home with her."

Lightning balked. "You're going to quit baseball?"

"If that's what I have to do for our family, then yeah."

"Our family, huh? I like the sound of that."

"Me, too."

-DSOF-

Hope stepped on the mound at the bottom of the first inning for Game 4. He absorbed the cheers from the Rangers fans and the jeers from the Dodgers fans. The butterflies in his stomach never managed to settle in and he felt amazing. The first batter stepped up and Hope settled in to pitch. He threw a fastball that snuck past him. Strike one. He followed up with an inside fastball that barely missed the plate. Ball one. _Damn, too close._ He threw a curveball to the outside and the batter connected, earning a base hit.

The second batter hit one into the outfield, putting runners at the corners and the third batter on deck. He threw three straight strikes and his stomach turned when Fang stepped up to the plate. _Damn, I have to strike her out. _Fang was occupied making faces at Lightning, who was trying to not laugh in the dugout. _Maybe she'll stay distracted._ Wrong.

As soon as she took the plate she looked serious and Hope inwardly cursed. He threw a pitch that ended up low and outside, just where Fang liked it. She knocked it out of the park and batted three runs in. Hope exhaled and tried to calm himself.

Amodar approached the mound. "Hey, you okay kid?"

"I'm a little rattled."

"Get over it, then. You need to keep your head in the damn game."

Amodar stomped off the field and Hope forced all thoughts out of his head but the next batter. He struck out the next two and ended the inning down three. He slumped on the bench next to Lightning and iced his arm. "Rough inning, Hope. Are you feeling okay."

"I'm kinda shaken."

"Here's a tip, vary your pitches so they don't catch on to you and try to read the batter's stance. If they're too open keep it close to the plate, don't forget your change-up and don't ever pitch low and outside to Fang. She's always looking for it."

"Thanks, I'll try to remember that."

After talking to Lightning, Hope rallied and kept the Dodgers from scoring again. The Ranger's batting order tried to make up the difference but it was too late. Game 4 went to the Dodgers with the final score 3-1, leaving the series tied at two games a piece.

_That was a rough start for Hope Estheim, but he really pulled it through, keeping the Dodgers scoreless for the better part of the game. The main problem is that the loss of Yun Fang has left the Ranger's batting order out of whack. With no one to fill the clean-up hitter's spot at fourth even a small deficit can be enough to cost them the game. Join us tomorrow for Game five of the World Series, sponsored by Dodge._

-DSOF-

That night Lightning knocked on Fang's apartment door and walked in to find her sitting with Allie on the couch. She gave Fang a quick kiss and picked Allie up into a hug. "Ms. Claire, mom told me that you're gonna be my mom, too."

"That's right, Allie."

Fang smiled at seeing them together. "I picked her up from the orphanage so we could go out to eat, you know as a family."

"That's a great idea. Have you picked a place yet?"

"There's this place downtown that I've been wanting to eat at since I got here. It's nothing fancy, but I thought it'd be a nice break."

"That does sound nice, I'll call a cab."

The restaurant was a nice place wedged between a theater and a boutique. It wasn't fancy, but the tables were clean and the staff was friendly. They took their seats and Fang helped Allie through the menu. The waitress approached and took their orders, Allie's last. "And what would you like, sweetie?"

"A hamburger."

"I'll bring you an extra special hamburger, okay?" Allie nodded emphatically and the waitress chuckled. "She's adorable." She looked at Fang, "Is she yours?"

"We're adopting."

The waitress' face sunk immediately. She took in the table, "The two of you?"

Fang took Lightning's hand over the table. "Yeah."

"Isn't there some law against that?" The blood started rushing to Lightning's face, the nerve of this woman. "I mean, you don't really think you can raise this girl together, do you?"

Lightning could barely contain her growing anger. Fang noticed and tried to avoid the coming confrontation. "Look, can we just get our food to go."

Lightning wouldn't have any of it. "Screw that, you wanted to eat out like a family and that's what's going to happen." She glared at the waitress, "Why don't you do your job and stop worrying about stuff that doesn't concern you."

"I'm just saying..."

"I don't care what you're saying." Lightning was on her feet, Fang pulled Allie close. "Just shut up and bring us our food."

The manager approached, a tall man with dark hair and a mustache, "Is there a problem here?"

"No problem, your waitress was about to get us our food. Right?"

She must have noticed the way Lightning ground her teeth or looked into the icy depths of those cold blue eyes because she scuttled off to the kitchen quiet as a mouse. The manager lowered his head. "I'm sorry if she gave you any trouble. You're food will be free."

Lightning calmed and accepted, shaking the manager's hand. She sat back down and noticed Fang's affectionate look. "What?"

"Like a real family, eh?" Underneath the table she held Lightning's hand. "Have I mentioned lately that I love you."

"I never get tired of hearing it."

Their food arrived and they ate. As the manager said, the meal was free so they left, the waitress glared daggers at them but Fang smiled and waved at her on the way out. In the cab home Fang lay her head on Lightning's shoulder. "You know, that's all I ever wanted. For you to stand up and say we belong together. For you to fight for us."

Allie fidgeted. "I didn't like seeing you fight. You looked scary."

"If you think I'm scary, you should see your mom here get mad. She gets us kicked out of places all the time."

"You can't blame all that on me, sweetheart."

"Do I have to go back to the orphanage now?"

Fang thought about it. "Not necessarily. How would you like to be at the game tomorrow? See your mom on the field."

"Can I?"

Lightning thought it over. "How would that work? We don't have anybody to watch her."

"Maybe she could sit in the dugout. I'll ask Coach..."

Lightning cleared her throat. "What makes you think she's sitting with the Dodgers. She probably ought to sit with the winner."

Fang laughed aloud. "The winner, eh? You're feeling cocky aren't ya. What's say we put a wager on the game then?"

Lightning raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "What kind of bet?"

"Loser has to sleep on the couch?"

"You mean that mildewed, smelly couch in your apartment?"

"That's the one."

"You're on."

Allie looked between them. "So, who am I going to sit with?"

**I don't know where to end this story, but god dammit I don't want to. I wish I could write it forever.**


	20. Chapter 20

The Series 4

Allie sat in the dugout on the Dodger's side, much to Lightning's chagrin. _That's fine, Fang, because you're gonna lose this bet._ She took the mound and waved at Allie, who smiled at her and waved back.

Allie was extremely excited. Ever since she had shown up with Fang everyone was nice and the Dodger's coach couldn't say no to letting her sit in the dugout. Fang sat down with her and watched Lightning warm up. "She throws fast."

Fang scoffed. "Not that fast. Wait 'til I get up there."

Lightning struck out three and the Dodger's reciprocated to close out the first inning. Fang smiled at Allie as she took the plate against Lightning, who pantomimed firing a pistol at Fang. Fang fired back and Allie laughed. Their smiles didn't fade as they took their places for the battle.

Lightning's first pitch smoked by. Fang had gotten used to Hope's slower more methodical pitching so she wasn't prepared for the raw power of her girlfriend's arm. Strike one. "What's the matter? Forgotten how to swing a bat."

"You won't be talking so big when I hit the parking lot with that ball."

They took their places for round two. Lightning's next pitch was far inside, nearly hitting Fang in the stomach. Ball one. Lightning's next pitch was dead center, Fang caught it and sent it into right field. The ball sailed as she slid safely into second. Lightning rolled her eyes when Fang waved at her from second base then made a thumbs up to Allie in the dugout. _What do I see in you?_

Lightning struck out the next batter, but the one after hit a single off of her leaving him at first and Fang at third. The next batter didn't fare well leaving two outs with runners at the corners. Fang took a hefty lead off third looking like she intended to steal. Lightning pivoted quickly and threw to third base, Fang took a quick step and tagged the base. The ball returned and Fang took her lead again, taunting Lightning. She scowled and threw a curveball that the batter caught the end of. The ball fell a few feet in front of Lightning and Fang took off for home. Lightning scooped it up on the run and flipped the ball to the catcher who stopped Fang and tagged her out to end the inning.

Fang returned to the dugout to get her glove. "Looks like mom got you out."

Fang grabbed her glove, "She got lucky. I'll get her next time.", then headed for the outfield.

The next time would happen in the sixth inning with no runners on and one out. The Dodgers had remained scoreless thanks to Lightning's peerless pitching arm while the Rangers had put two points on the scoreboard. Fang strode up to the plate and Lightning squared her shoulders for the face-off. Lightning's first pitch was a curveball to the outside. Fang let it by, strike one. Her second pitch was inside, but Fang caught it and sent it into the right side bleachers. Strike two. Their eyes met and smoldered with the fire of competition and desire. Lightning's pitch was just outside of the strike zone. Strike three.

"What!?" Fang threw down her bat and faced the umpire. "That was a ball."

"I called a strike, lady. It's a strike."

"Bullshit, that was a fucking ball and you know it."

She was in his face yelling at the ump until he threatened to kick her out if she continued. She bit her lip and stomped off to the dugout. She glanced back at Lightning, who made a kissy face at her so she shot her the bird then sat down next to Allie. "That's crap, call that a strike ... Bah!"

Allie chuckled. "Mom was right, you are scary when you get mad."

Fang glades at her. "Don't you start. I get it bad enough from that one." Lightning threw three strikes and ended the sixth inning with the Rangers still ahead 2-0.

The seventh and eighth were scoreless leaving the Dodgers on at the top of the ninth. Lightning was starting to feel fatigued as the first batter of the inning took the plate. Her fastball lacked it's usual power and the batter hit a line drive, safely making it to first. Lightning grabbed the rosin bag near the rubber and patted her hands down. _I'm going to have to pitch this smart._

The next batter stepped up and she fell into a groove. Two curveballs and a slider later he was walking away. _One out and one runner on base. So far so good_.

The next batter hit another single off of her leaving two men on base. She struck out the next two batters ending the game in a victory for the Rangers.

_Lightning Farron ends the game with the Rangers scoring two while keeping the Dodgers scoreless, leaving the Series at 3-2 with the Rangers ahead. Tomorrow the Rangers will be trying to take the Series home while the Dodgers will try to stay in it. Stay tuned tomorrow for Game 6 of the World Series, sponsored by Dodge._

-DSOF-

Lightning sat in Fang's apartment listening to her rant on about how she was cheated and that pitch had been a ball. "That blind old bastard, probably couldn't see the end of his nose much less where the damn ball is."

"A bet is a bet, Fang, and you lost."

"Oh come on, sweetheart. You know damn well that pitch wasn't over the plate."

"Tough."

Fang stewed more while Allie and Lightning headed to the bedroom. "You know, you could sleep out here, Allie. It could be like a sleep over, just you and me."

Allie shook her head. "No, the bed is more comfortable and the couch smells."

Lightning blew a kiss to Fang before she closed the bedroom door. "Good night, Fang."

Fang sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands. _Traitor_.

Lightning made up the bed before laying in it, Allie laid down next to her after she was done. "I feel bad. Should we just let mommy sleep in the bed with us?"

"No. She lost a bet and you have to honor your words, Allie. When you say you'll do something, you do it. Then people will know you're trustworthy."

"Okay, mom." Lightning turned off the lamp next to the bed and felt Allie curl up next to her. It felt nice, laying next to her daughter. _My daughter. Serah's gonna flip out when she hears this._ "Mom? Why was mommy mad at you before?"

"Well, your mommy and I have an ... unusual relationship and there are people out there who don't like us because of it. They drove your mommy and me apart and she was mad at me because I didn't really say anything."

"Are you and mommy okay now?"

"Yeah, we're fine now. Anyway, that's nothing for you to worry about, Allie. She and I both love you and that's what should matter to you. Okay?"

"Okay."

Lightning gave her a kiss on the forehead. She heard Fang grunting from the couch. "Fang?" She shouted to her from the bed.

"Yes, love?" Fang shouted back. "Getting lonely over there?"

"Nope, I was just wondering if you could bring me a glass of water."

"Fuck you."

"Love you too, baby. Good night."

"Good night, Allie."

"Good night, mommy."

_Traitors_.

-DSOF-

Fang woke up in the morning to a weight on her chest. Crystal blue eyes looked down at her. Soft lips met hers. "Good morning, sweetheart."

"What's this?"

"Breakfast in bed. Or on couch, whatever."

Lightning kissed her again, moving down to her neck. Fang closed her eyes, her breathing increased and her voice was laced with desire. "Where's Allie?"

Fang sat up and Lightning took off her shirt. "She went back to the orphanage this morning. I sent the paperwork with her and the lady told me it should be ready before the end of the week." She kissed down her bare chest and Fang arched her back. "I thought we could spend some time together before the game."

"Sweetheart, you read my mind."

An hour later Fang held a naked, sweaty Lightning to her chest. She ran her hand through her girlfriend's hair while dreading having to get ready for the game. In this very instant her life was perfect just the way it was. Lightning looked up into her eyes and said, "I love you."

Fang smiled. "Look at you, getting all emotional on me. Was it that good?"

"Nothing like that. I just wanted you to know that I really do love you and I'm happy that we're starting a family together."

Fang kissed her on the forehead. "I love you too, Claire Farron. Don't ever forget it."

As reluctant as she was to get up, she stood up and unceremoniously dropped Lightning on the floor. "Time for work, sweetheart."

"You bitch." Lightning was on her feet, her face red as a stop sign. "You could've hurt my arm. Or was that your plan from the beginning?"

"What? I'm the one who slept on the bloody couch all damn night while you and our little girl got a good night's sleep. Maybe this was all part of your plan. Well I've got news for you, sweetheart, by the end of the week you're gonna be sleeping with the MVP."

"We'll see about that."

-DSOF-

_The stands are full here at Dodger's Stadium as two championship teams are poised to fight for the title of victor. With the series at 3-2, the Rangers are looking to seal the deal while the Dodgers are fighting to stay in it_.

_The big talk this Series is the rivalry between Lightning Farron and Yun Fang. Their relationship aside, these are two of the best players in the game today and it's always exciting to see two great players duel on the diamond._

The Rangers had the first at bat so Lightning sat in the dugout with Hope watching Cid throw strikes. _He's looking good today. I'm going to have to step it up._ Hope started chuckling and Lightning gave him a look. "Sorry, I've been texting Vanille. She thinks it's great that you and Fang are back together."

"Then she's going to flip out when she hears that me and her adopted."

"You what!?" Everyone in the dugout turned to look at him and he apologized. "You adopted a child?"

"Yeah, do you remember Allie?" Hope indicated that he did. "Well Fang was in the process of adopting her when we got back together so I rolled with it. It's nice, having a family. Now I know how you feel."

"Yeah, it feels pretty good." Cid struck out his third batter to end the top of the first. Lightning grabbed her glove and set out for the mound. Hope was sending a text message to Vanille as soon as she was out of sight. **Lightning just told me that she and Fang are having a baby.** He hit send before he thought it through. Vanille was sure to tell Serah and Serah was going to call Lightning which would get him in trouble. "Crap."

Lightning stepped up to the mound and felt uneasy as the crowd screamed, booed and clapped. She had almost forgotten how it made her feel to be the center of attention. Awful. The first batter stepped up to the plate and Lightning found her groove quickly, striking him and the next two batters to end the inning scoreless.

She sat back down next to Hope and watched Fang trot out to center field. _I love watching her run_. Her phone rang, she had forgotten she even had it on and apologized as she answered it. "Hello."

"What is this I hear about you having a baby with Fang? How is that even possible?"

Serah's voice was loud over the speaker and Lightning had to turn the volume down. "Why are you yelling?"

"Sorry, it's just surprising. Before you left for the Series you two weren't even talking and now you're having a baby."

"Yeah, do you remember that girl Allie that stopped by with Fang that one time."

"Are you two adopting her?"

"Yes." Serah squealed in delight over the phone and Lightning out her hand on the microphone. "That's so great, Claire, I never thought I'd have a niece. I thought you were gonna be alone and mopey for the rest of your life."

"Thanks, Serah. Look, I'm in the middle of a game so I'll call you tonight, okay? Bye." She hung up the phone and gave Hope one of the most intimidating glares she had ever given, even Fang shivered in the outfield. "You told Vanille, didn't you?"

Hope sheepishly looked away. "Maybe. Are you mad?"

"No. I was going to have to tell Serah anyway, this just got rid of an awkward conversation. Fang may not be so happy though, I think she was hoping to surprise Vanille."

Between Cid and Lightning the second and third innings ended up scoreless. The fourth inning came around and Lightning's pinch hitter was about to step onto the field when he slipped on the stairs and his ankle twisted. Two of the players and Coach Amodar ran to his side. "It's sprained. Get to the doctor so he can patch that up." Amodar stood and looked across his team. "We need a pinch hitter, now."

Lightning stood up, "I'll hit."

Amodar shook his head, "No, I can't have that. We need you to close out the series."

"You've got no other choice, Coach."

Amodar looked around but no one else stood up. "Dammit, get up there, Farron, and for god's sake watch the arm."

Lightning grabbed a helmet and bat and stepped out onto the field to a collective gasp from the crowd. _It looked like something happened in the Rangers' dugout and now Lightning Farron is on deck. I don't know what happened, but this game just got a lot more interesting._

Fang's eyes grew wide and her jaw hit the floor. She had never seen Lightning hit and wasn't expecting to ever see it until now.

Lightning stepped up with no one on and two outs and Cid stared her down. _I'm not going easy on you, Lightning._ She stood with the bat on her shoulder as the first pitch sailed past her. Strike one.

_Oh, was I supposed to swing at that. _She looked back and Amodar was screaming something that she couldn't hear. _Right, hit the ball, Claire. Hit the ball._

She took a more appropriate batting stance and Cid fired one close to her. She pulled back and barely dodged the pitch. Ball one. She took her place again and Cid pitched a low fastball. She swung with all her might and just missed it. Strike two.

She looked back and Amodar was still screaming, then she looked to the Dodgers' dugout to find Fang holding a bat. She pretended to swing it in a downward motion while rotating her wrists. Lightning nodded in understanding. She set back up and Cid threw another pitch low and outside. She swung like Fang had and made contact with the ball. She watched the ball fly further, further, still further and finally land behind the wall. Lightning had hit a home run.

The sounds from the crowd booked through the stadium and Fang stood in shock. Lightning stood on the plate completely unaware that she was supposed to run the bases. She heard someone shout her name and looked to the dugout to see Amodar running in place. _Oh, right._ She trotted the bases to the cheering of fans and slammed her foot on home plate while the team came out of the dugout to high-five her.

_Wow, what a hit. Lightning Farron, in her first at bat in her career, hits a homer off of Cid Raines to put the Rangers ahead by one. Now I really have seen everything._

Lightning plopped down beside Hope who beamed at her. "That was awesome, Light. We're going to win because of you."

Cid closed out the inning and Lightning took the field again. Her arm was a bit sore from the hit, but she still pitched with power up until the eighth inning when she had to bat again. She strode up to the plate like a conquering hero and strode back defeated when Cid struck her out. _Looks like lightning really doesn't strike twice._

The bottom of the ninth came up and Lightning's arm was hurting. She lobbed one over the plate and the batter hit a single off of her, leaving it two outs with one man on and Fang stepped up to the plate. She noticed the slightly pained expression on her face and worried, but set up to bat.

Lightning threw her first pitch and it fell into the dirt. Ball one. Lightning held her arm and Amodar walked up to the plate. "I think you've had enough, Farron. Let Estheim close this one for you."

Lightning wanted to protest but couldn't. She handed over the ball and walked off the field. Hope threw a few warm up pitches and Fang retook the field. He remembered what Lightning had told him. _Don't pitch low and outside, she's always looking for it._

His first pitch was a curveball to the inside, barely catching the corner of the base. Strike one. His second pitch was a high slider. Strike two. _Stay strong, Hope. One more strike to go._ He gathered all his strength and fired one right down the middle. The ball sailed past Fang's bat and into the glove.

_There's strike three, and the Rangers win the Series! The Rangers win the Series!_ The field was mobbed as the Rangers' dugout emptied and the fans in the crowd rushed the field. Hope was caught up in a whirlwind before he knew it and people stood in line to interview him. The MVP trophy was brought out and passed by Hope to find Lightning standing near the dugout.

"We present MVP of this 2013 World Series to Claire 'Lightning' Farron. Do you have any words you'd like to say?"

"I do." She took the trophy and found Fang walking away from home plate. The camera followed her as she fought her way through the crowd and over to her. Fang turned around and Lightning threw her arms around her and kissed her. "I've won two World Series in two straight years and that's enough for me. I'm quitting baseball to stay home with my family."


	21. Chapter 21

The Return

"So, what was that whole thing about you quitting baseball?" Fang sat next to Lightning at the bar of the hotel where the Rangers were celebrating their victory. While the others were getting rowdy and the room was getting loud she and Lightning were sitting off to the side where they could talk. "Were you serious?"

"As a heart attack." Lightning's tone left no room for argument. "Being with you and Allie is the happiest I've ever been." Lightning turned pensive. "I've already won two World Series and neither of them agreed with me. The cameras, the press I hated every minute of it. It's your turn, Fang. I've already talked to Amodar and he's going to take you back to the Rangers."

"I don't want to be responsible for you quitting something you love, Claire. I don't want to feel like that."

"You're responsible for being something I love, and, unless you're planning on leaving me, I'm not planning on quitting you or Allie. Baseball, it's just a game. Our family, that's something real." Fang yawned and Lightning put her arm around her. "Ready to go? We've got to pick up our daughter in the morning and fly back to Texas."

"This party is for you, sweetheart. You should stay."

"Only if you stay with me."

"Of course, I can't have you falling for the next hotshot on the team."

-DSOF-

Fang woke up the next morning with a pounding headache next to Lightning who looked like she felt the same. The previous night was a blur, try as she might she couldn't remember much passed the drinking contest she had let Lightning talk her into. _I've gotta stop letting her get in my head._

Lightning opened her bloodshot eyes and grunted what sounded like, "What time is it?" She reached to the nightstand, found her phone and freaked out at what she saw. "It's noon? Holy shit, we're late."

Fang sat up quickly and looked at the alarm clock near the bed, 10:00. "What are you talking about? It's only ten. We've got an hour."

"Oh, right, my phone's still on Texas time." Lightning fell back onto the bed and Fang wrapped around her.

"We still need to get ready. Traffic's gonna be horrible this time of day." Lightning moaned and rolled over, throwing her arms over her head. Fang chuckled and tapped her on the arm. "Come on, sweetheart, let's go get our little girl."

"You go. I'm tired."

Fang ran her fingers across Lightning's belly and she failed to stifle the giggle. Fang smirked like a cat. "Well, well, I think I've found your weak spot."

Lightning rolled over to face Fang, her eyes narrowed and her teeth ground together. "You wouldn't dare."

Fang rolled her eyes and pat her on the stomach. "No, I wouldn't." Lightning glared at her so she got up off the bed. "I'm serious." Fang made to head towards the bathroom until Lightning rolled over. She tiptoed towards the bed then, when she was in range, she shouted and jumped Lightning, wrapping around her and tickling her.

Lightning struggled and shouted through her reflexive laughing, "Stop it." Fang pinned Lightning to the bed with one hand and was frantically tickling her with the other. "Stop it." Lightning hooked her leg around Fang's and flipped her over onto the bed, quickly reversing their positions. She held her legs together with one arm and tickled her feet with the other.

Fang squirmed and tried to kick but Lightning was too strong. "Alright, Claire, alright. Uncle." Lightning let her go and laid down beside her, both panting. Fang patted her on the thigh, "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to go home." She got up off the bed and pulled at her clothes. She turned and asked in a sultry, seductive voice, "I'm going to take a shower, if you're interested."

"You have to ask?"

-DSOF-

Allie practically skipped her way down the hallway towards the main office, the social worker walking behind her couldn't suppress the smile that crossed her face. She had never seen the girl look so happy before and it warmed her heart. She opened the door and entered the room where Fang and Lightning were sitting across the desk from the matron of the orphanage. "Mommy."

Fang stood up as Allie dove at her and she caught her into a spinning hug. "It's pretty much official now, darling." Lightning joined them in their family hug. She had never smiled so much in her life, at least the soreness in her jaw said so.

"There's just one more thing to sort out. Do you want her to take your last names?"

Fang and Lightning shared a look. The look passed to their daughter. "What do you think, Allie?"

Allie mulled it over for less than a second. "Yeah."

Fang and Lightning chuckled, Lightning remarked, "She's hardheaded, just like you." Lightning touched her forehead to Allie's. "How do you like Alison Yun Farron?"

"I love it."

"Alright, that's all I need from you. Now if you'll both sign here then Alison will officially be your daughter." Fang and Lightning both signed the page and the matron stood and shook their hands. "Congratulations. If I may ask, what do you intend to do now?"

Lightning answered. "We are taking Allie back to Texas. The rest will have to work itself out."

"I hope it does, and I hope you're family is happy."

She shook first Lightning's hand then Fang's. "Thank you." Fang smiled at the girl in her arms. "Ready to go, sweetie? We've got a flight to catch."

"Yeah!"

Allie hopped out of Fang's arm and took her and Lightning's hands. All three smiled brightly as they marched out of the orphanage for the last time.

-DSOF-

Lightning was exhausted when she pulled into the driveway of Fang's house. To spite sleeping on the plane she had driven from the airport while Fang and Allie slept the whole ride there. Lightning violently shook Fang and she snapped awake, "We're here."

"Already?"

"What do you mean already?" Lightning snapped as she tended to when she was tired. "You've been asleep the whole drive here." She leaned over the seat and gently woke Allie. "Wake up, sweetie, let's get you to bed."

Lightning and Allie headed for the house while Fang stretched and yawned. "What about the luggage?"

Lightning waved dismissively at her. "Take care of it. Our daughter and I are going to sleep." The door was unlocked so Lightning and Allie walked right in and found Vanille packing some of her belongings. She started to say "Hi" but stopped when Lightning shoved her way into Fang's room and threw herself on the bed with Allie right behind her. They curled up together and were out in seconds.

Fang entered carrying most of their bags and shaking her head, she noticed Vanille and the boxes around her. "Hey Vanille, what's going on? You moving out?"

"Since we're having a baby and all I thought it would be good to try living together for a while. He got back this morning and I started moving some of the smaller stuff."

Vanille's stomach had a small swell and Fang put her hand over it. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Not yet." Vanille smiled and hugged Fang. "Thank you, for everything."

"We're sisters, Vanille, if you ever need anything you can always come here."

"I know." Vanille took a step back and put her hands on her hips. "Now what is all this about you adopting a daughter? Lightning just flew by with a little girl, was that her?"

"Yeah. When I thought Claire wasn't coming back I needed something to fill the hole she left in my life. Allie came around when I needed her most, and since we were orphans I figured she could use someone too. Then Claire came back to me and now we're a family."

"Serah's been calling me nonstop about Lightning quitting baseball on live TV. Was she serious?"

"She said she was. She doesn't like people knowing her name, doesn't want to be popular, it disagrees with her. Plus, I think she's become really attached to Allie."

"Are you quitting too?"

"Hell no, they'll have to kick my ass out. Claire set it up to where I can play for the Rangers again, and I'm not stopping until I win my own World Series." Fang took a hero's pose and Vanille chuckled.

The sound of a car door opening stilled the room and Hope soon followed. "Fang? Did you guys just get home."

Fang turned to face him. "Yeah, we had to pick Allie up from the orphanage. She's asleep with Claire in the room."

Hope nervously avoided eye contact with her. "Are you upset that Vanille's moving in with me. I know she's your sister and that you're close."

Fang grabbed him by the shoulder and smiled. "Not a problem, kid." Her face turned serious. "But if she ever calls here saying you hurt her," her eyes narrowed to slits, "I'll find you." Hope swallowed and Fang walked passed him out to the car and grabbed the rest of her and Lightning's luggage. She tossed it in a corner of the room and left it there to be sorted later.

She approached Vanille and took both her hands in hers. "Then I guess I'll see you sometime. We should all get together soon, you two, me and Claire and Serah and her beau."

"That sounds great, but you look tired. I'll see you later."

Fang lumbered to her bed and lay down beside Lightning and Allie who were fast asleep. She wrapped her arm around Lightning and held her close, her head hit the pillow and she was already asleep.

-DSOF-

Claire woke up in the middle of the night with a great idea. _I'm going to ask Fang to marry me, but I need the right time and place to do it._ She carefully got out of bed, Allie stirred but didn't wake up. She slowly opened and closed the door so as not to wake anyone and sat down on the couch in the living room. _Our couch? We need to figure out where we're going to live._

She took out her phone and dialed her sister's number. Serah answered groggily. "Claire, is that you?"

"Yeah, did I wake you?"

"Yeah. Look why don't we go to lunch tomorrow. I'd really like to meet my niece."

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow then." She hung up the phone and sat in the dark room by herself mulling over their housing problem until the sun came up and Fang and Allie woke up. Allie was the first out of the room. She sat down next to Claire and Claire out her arm around her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Much better than the orphanage, the beds there were like sleeping on a rock."

Allie leaned against Claire and they sat together until Fang left the room wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a t-shirt that left her stomach bare. She leaned over the couch and kissed Allie on the forehead and Claire on the lips. She walked to the kitchen and Claire's eyes never left her. She fidgeted on the couch and Allie noticed. "Are you okay, mom?"

"I'm fine."

Fang looked back and noticed Claire's discomfort, immediately recognizing the source. She cocked her hip to the side and slid her hand up her thigh slowly. "Like what you see, sweetheart."

"Stop it, Fang."

Fang spun around, "Why don't you come and stop me."

Claire dove off the couch and tackled Fang to the ground. They wrestled, Fang trying to throw Claire off and Claire trying to hold her down. Fang wasn't able to get leverage and Claire finally pinned her. "How's that?"

"Kinda sexy."

Allie started laughing from the couch. "Looks like mom is stronger."

"She got the drop on me." Fang struggled more but Claire held fast. "Alright, fine. You win." Claire let her up from the floor, Fang held onto her for a bit longer than necessary. "We should try this again later when we're alone."

Claire kissed her, "I'll still be on top."

"That's what you think, baby." Fang opened the fridge and found it empty. "Dammit, we need to go shopping."

"We need to decide where we're going to live. Are we going to live here?"

"Now that Vanille is moving out, why not? We can get a bed for Allie and she can sleep in Vanille's old room and we can sleep in the master bedroom. It'll be perfect."

"But what about Serah? I can't just run out on her like that. By the way, we're having lunch with her so be ready by noon." Fang groaned but Claire didn't relent. "Noon, Fang, not noonish."

Fang's sarcastic tone angered Claire a little. "Fine, I thought we could spend a relaxing day at home but doing things sounds like more fun."

Noon came around and Fang, Claire and Allie sat down at a restaurant to wait for Serah. They didn't wait long and Serah immediately wanted to meet Allie, who thought her pink hair was adorable. Serah was taken with her eyes, that shone a deep blue. "So this is my niece? She's adorable."

"Can I call you Aunt Serah?"

"Of course you can call me that, and this is your uncle Snow."

Snow fell to one knee and ruffled Allie's hair, a gesture that she didn't like. "Hey, kiddo."

Allie shot him an oddly Farron like glare and Serah laughed. "I see she already takes after you, Claire."

Fang put on an upset face, "Great, she's gonna be violent and antisocial."

Claire punched Fang on the shoulder, crossed her arms and pouted. "I am neither of those things."

Fang and Serah both retorted, "Yes you are", then looked at each other and laughed.

"At least I don't have to worry about you two getting along." Serah and Snow sat down and Allie sat next to Claire. "I called you last night to talk to you about our living arrangements. Now that me and this one," she pointed at Fang with her thumb, "have a daughter and with Vanille moving in with Hope I was going to suggest that I can move in with Fang and," she sighed, "maybe Snow can move in with you."

Serah and Snow exchanged a look of relief across the table and Snow smiled. "This turned out to be a lot easier than I thought." Claire looked confused so he explained. "Our relationship has gotten to the point where I think we could handle living together. I was going to ask you if Serah could move in with me, but this works out a lot better."

Claire gritted her teeth until Fang took her hand. "Awesome, then this works out for everybody." She squeezed Claire's hand and she calmed. The waiter took their orders and Fang stood. "I've gotta use the little girl's room. Be right back."

As soon as Fang was out of earshot, Claire leaned forward. "I think I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Serah looked shocked. "Really? You've only known each other for a year. Are you sure you're ready for that?"

Claire sighed. "A week ago we weren't even talking to each other, but after all that's happened I think I am. I'm hoping to find a ring today, and I don't want to make a huge deal about it."

Serah took her sister's hand across the table. "If you think it's right, Claire, then I'll support you all the way. When are you planning on asking?"

"I don't know, I haven't figured that out yet."

Allie started laughing and Claire looked over to see that Snow was making funny faces and Allie was laughing. She picked up a packet of sugar and threw it at him so Claire scolded her. "Allie, you can throw harder than that. Here."

She took another sugar packet and demonstrated by throwing it at Snow. "Hey, knock it off."

"See, Allie, it's all in the wrists." Allie threw another packet at Snow who tried to dodge it but failed due to his size. Claire laughed aloud, "See, easy. You're gonna be a great pitcher someday."

The food arrived just before Fang returned from the restroom. "Alright, I'm starving." She tore into the sandwich she had ordered with a fury that set everyone else at the table aback. Even Allie looked at her weirdly, Fang looked at her, "Allie, the food is your enemy and must be defeated."

A light appeared in Allie's eyes and she nodded before ravenously tearing into her own sandwich. Fang followed suit and Claire sighed before slowly eating her own. Serah smiled at their antics. _They make a great couple._

Snow broke the silence. "Are you really quitting baseball, sis?"

Claire nodded. "Yeah, I never did like being famous and now that we have Allie one of us needed to take time off. I'm done with baseball, at least for now." Allie and Fang were done eating in moments. "Seriously, you two." Fang shrugged. The conversation turned to Allie for the rest of the meal.

-DSOF-

After leaving the restaurant, Claire, Fang and Allie headed to a mall to find Allie some clothes and to furnish Fang's house. She didn't own much and most of what she had was from when she was single. They passed a jewelry store and Claire made an excuse to leave. "I need to find a bathroom."

"Why didn't you go at the restaurant?"

"I forgot. I'll find you." She took off towards the jewelry shop, making sure Fang didn't look back. She was looking though the cases when an attractive young, blonde haired woman approached. "Can I help you find something?"

Claire choked up. "I am planning to...um...propose to my...um...girlfriend and..."

The saleswoman took it in stride. "Then you're in the wrong section, engagement rings are over here."

She walked her over to the counter and one immediately struck her, a simple band of silver with both a jade and a coral inlaid, their eye colors. "I want that one."

She paid for the ring, far more expensive than she would have liked, and immediately through the packaging away leaving only a still unmistakeable velvet box. She tucked it away into her jacket pocket and ran off to find Fang and Allie. _Now I have the what, I just need the where and when._

**When I started this story, I never imagined it would go as far as it has. I didn't think anyone would read it or take it seriously. I'm happy that it's earned it's place as my most popular story yet. Possible sequel idea, _Don't Strike Out, Alison_. Thoughts?**


	22. Chapter 22

The Proposal

October passed into November and Claire had yet to find the right moment to propose to Fang. Between the big move and Allie starting school she felt like she was running low on batteries. She woke up to the sun shining in her face and wiped her eyes. The clock read eleven thirty. _Eleven thirty, shit I overslept. _She hopped out of bed and headed for the kitchen where Fang sat at the table with a cup of coffee. "Morning, sweetheart. I turned off your alarm, you looked like you needed the sleep."

"I guess I did, thanks." She gave Fang a kiss then headed immediately for the coffee pot. "Did you make Allie's lunch this morning?"

Fang waved her off, "I gave her a couple of bucks for the lunch line. She'll be fine." Claire sat next to her at the table and shot her a look that said 'I'm disappointed'. Fang recoiled a little, "Don't give me that look. She's a resourceful girl."

Claire sighed. _Why am I not surprised?_ "So, what are we going to do today?"

"I figured, since we've got the house to ourselves, we could spend some 'quality' time together." Fang made sure to accent and double underline the word quality.

"We could go shopping."

Fang metaphorically slapped herself on the forehead and put on her most sarcastic tone. "Or we could go shopping."

Claire continued to glare in her direction. "We still need sheets for Allie's bed and there are a few things we could use in the kitchen, and don't give me that sarcastic tone, Fang." Fang relented and Claire leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Besides, if we get done fast enough, there might just be time for a little 'fun'." Claire made sure to accent and double underline the word fun and Fang immediately perked up.

"What are we waiting for, then. Let's go." Fang got out of the chair and hurried to the bedroom to change. Claire merely sat back and smiled. A moment later Fang stuck her head out of the door and said, "Hurry up, Claire. Let's go shopping." Claire slowly got up and made her carefree way to the room. _You're too easy._

After a short drive to the outlet mall just outside of the city, Fang was walking after Claire carrying several heavy bags and looking generally bored. She caught eyes with a dark-haired man following a shorter dark-haired woman with his arms full of bags. They exchanged a knowing look and continued on their way.

"In here, I want to try some things on."

Fang followed Claire into the department store and found a nice chair to sit down in. She set the bags down on the floor around her and reclined in the chair. She had never before understood the purpose of putting chairs in a department store, but now she felt like they were a necessity.

Claire stepped out of a nearby dressing room wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and a t-shirt that showed some skin at her waist. "How do I look?"

"It looks good on you."

Claire quickly turned and strode her way back into the dressing room. A few minutes later she came out wearing a simple sundress. "How about this?"

"Never thought I'd see you in a dress, sunshine."

Claire spun around and stomped back into the dressing room. When she came out again she wore a pair of simple black jeans and a gray tank top. "How about now?"

Fang looked up from her chair and would have fallen out of it if not for some careful juggling. "Damn, Claire."

Claire approached and gave Fang a gentle kiss. "That was the reaction I wanted."

"Can we go now? We've been walking for hours and my feet hurt."

Fang whined after Claire who changed and brought with her two of the outfits she had tried on.

"Quit whining, Fang, it's not cute."

Claire took her newly chosen clothing to the counter and Fang followed behind. A lovely young blonde stood behind the counter and rang up her items, doting on a particular pair of jeans she had chosen. "I'll bet your boyfriend will love these."

Claire pointed at Fang with her thumb. "She usually approves of anything I wear."

A look of embarrassment crossed the girl's face. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't..."

"Don't worry about it."

Claire shrugged her off and handed over her credit card. "Wait a minute, I recognize your name. Do you play for the Rangers?"

"I did, I quit at the end of the last season."

"I'm sorry to hear that, you were a great pitcher." She looked passed her to Fang. "And you must be Yun Fang. I think you make a cute couple." She handed Claire back her credit card, "Thanks, we'll see you next time."

Claire took some of the bags from Fang in order to hold her hand as they walked from the store, her smile was bright. "Did you hear that? We're a cute couple."

Fang's casual smirk returned in force. "Of course we are, you're good-looking and I'm damned good-looking so naturally we make a good-looking couple."

Claire rolled her eyes and relished the moments she got to share with the woman she loved.

-DSOF-

Meanwhile, Hope stood in a jewelry store in the same shopping center that Claire and Fang were leaving. He was searching for an engagement ring. As he had thought it, _I want Vanille to know I'm serious about her._ He browsed until an older looking lady in a bun and brown dress approached from behind the counter. "Can I help you find something?"

"Yes, I'm looking for an engagement ring."

The lady oohed, "That's great, did you have something in mind?"

"I've heard that diamonds cut in the shape of hearts are pretty in. Do you have anything like that?"

"We actually have a selection of those, follow me." Hope followed her into a side room of the store and she slid behind a counter that contained many rings of various prices and sizes. She opened a door behind the counter and took out a large mat that contained five diamond rings cut into the shape of hearts. She took one of the larger stones and held it up to catch the light. "This is a twenty four carat diamond on a white gold ring and the price is..."

"Too much for me. What do you have for less than two thousand?"

The woman put the expensive ring back down and picked up a much smaller one. "This one is a ten carat diamond on a gold band and costs nineteen hundred dollars."

He took it gingerly from her and examined it, in his modest opinion it was exquisite. "I think this is the one." He handed it back to the lady who took it into the back room and returned holding a black velvet box. She sold him a warranty for the ring that pushed the price just over two thousand, which irked him but better safe than sorry, and he left the store with a ring in his pocket and a skip in his step. Now he just needed a place and time to pop the question.

-DSOF-

Allie bounded into the house followed closely by Claire and Fang carrying their bags from the afternoon. Fang moped to their bedroom and tossed the bags on their bed. "I said there might be time after shopping. Might be, Fang, and I also said I was sorry." Allie ran to the TV and turned on her Xbox. "Allie you need to get changed. Remember, we're having dinner with Aunt Serah and the others tonight." Allie sadly switched off the TV and Xbox and moped her way to her room. Claire's voice was near hysterical, "Don't you start too. I swear I've had it with mopey women today."

Fang stuck her head out of the bedroom door, a look of concern etched her features. "I'm sorry, babe, I didn't mean to upset you. Come on and get dressed, we've gotta be there by six."

Claire took a few deep breaths to calm herself and gripped the velvet box that had sat in her jacket pocket since she had bought it over a month prior. _I just have to be patient. The right time will come._

After a quick shower she threw on a pair of dark jeans and her leather jacket, secretly tucking the velvet box into the inside pocket. Fang had decided to wear an old dress that she had found in the back of her closet, it was navy blue and hung on her like a sari. Claire admired the way it hugged her curves and accented the swing of her hips when she walked. She felt a hand on her cheek and a warm voice in her ear, "Stare too long and you'll go blind." Claire blushed and a soft kiss was placed on her lips. "I love it when you blush."

Their little intimate moment was broken up when they heard the sound of fighting coming from the living room. Claire ran a hand through her hair, "We should get her off that thing while we have the chance."

"Yeah, we need to head out if we're gonna make it in time."

Ten minutes later and they were on the way to Serah's house, Allie sat in the back with her arms folded across her chest and a derogatory look on her face. Claire looked back at her through the rear view mirror, "You knew we had plans tonight, Allie, before you even started that game so don't pout."

"You could have at least let me save."

"Watch that tone, Alison." Allie flinched a little at her mother's warning tone, Claire was strict but she knew not to push Fang to far or she would throw punishments at her like frisbees. "Besides this is the first time we've all seen each other since the move and it's going to be a good time. You know how they all love you."

"I know."

Claire pulled the car into the driveway and parked it next to Hope's car, she stepped out and winced as she loudly popped her neck. They walked together to the door, Claire rubbing the back of her neck. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just sore. I must have slept wrong."

Claire didn't knock, merely opened the door and walked in like she still lived there. Snow sat in a chair across from Hope and Vanille on the couch and Serah was busy in the kitchen. Claire passed them all up and immediately sought out her sister. Serah gave her a quick hug before turning her attention to the oven. "Can you help me with the mashed potatoes, Claire?"

Vanille hoisted herself off the couch to give her sister a hug. Her belly protruded out and Fang couldn't help but put a hand on it. "Do you know yet if it's a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy." She noticed Allie and tousled her hair, earning a sour look from the girl. "Hey, kiddo, how are you liking your new family?"

"I love them and it's a lot better than being in the orphanage."

Hope and Snow were still talking about baseball when Vanille, Fang and Allie sat down. "Hey, Fang, we were just talking about you. Are you coming back to the Rangers?"

"Yeah, I've already talked to Amodar and since Claire quit they're taking me back."

Snow leaned close and lowered his voice, he obviously didn't want either of the Farron sisters to hear him. "Why did Claire quit? She was on top of the world as far as I knew. Two World Series wins in two years, that is freakin' amazing."

"I'm unclear on that myself." Hope leaned forward as well, "Did she do it so you could be together?"

Fang shook her head. "I don't think that's the reason, I think she was getting tired of it. She never liked being famous and after Allie came into our lives I think she just wants to settle down."

"I know what you mean." Hope fingered the velvet box in his pocket.

The sounds of pots and pans clattering filled the air and the guests looked over to the kitchen to see Claire covered in mashed potatoes and Serah yelling at her. "What did you do?"

"I don't know what the hell I'm doing." Claire was practically shouting. "Why did you even let me in the damn kitchen?"

Fang got up and quickly played mediator. She pulled Claire away from the kitchen and took her place, quickly remaking the mashed potatoes that Claire had ruined. Serah smiled at Fang, Claire sat down next to Allie on the couch.

Thanks to Fang's help in the kitchen the food was ready quicker than even Serah anticipated. They all sat down and ate, the dinner conversation was light, mainly revolving around Vanille and the baby. When they were finished eating Fang helped Serah clear the table and Vanille got up to trundle to the restroom. When she returned a surprised look crossed her face.

Hope strode towards her holding a velvet box that could only contain one thing. Her breath caught in her throat and she couldn't hear anything over the sound of her heart beating frantically. He fell to one knee before her while everyone at the table looked on in shock. Fang and Serah stood slack jawed in the kitchen.

"I know we never meant this to happen, Vanille, but some of the best things in the world happen by accident. My meeting you, for instance, us having a child together, and now I want you to know that you and our child mean everything to me. I want you to know that I'm going to be there until the end. So, Dia Vanille, will you marry me?"

Vanille stood stunned, when her mind came to the realization of the question asked she realized that she had been standing quietly for a full minute. The room was hushed, everyone held their breath in anticipation. "Yes."

The anxiety cleared instantly, Hope slid the ring on her finger and stood to embrace her. Snow and Serah clapped, Allie followed suit. Claire looked solemn, some of her thunder had been stolen. Fang looked angry. Claire watched her stomp out of the door and into the backyard. Vanille noticed. She gave Claire a look of 'What was that about?', Claire returned one of 'I don't know, but I'll find out' and followed Fang out of the door.

She found her at the back fence staring into the night sky. "What's wrong? You're not happy for her?"

"Would you be if that was your sister?"

Claire sighed and put her arms around Fang. "Last year the answer would have been yes, but things have changed for me and I see some things clearer now." Claire put her chin on Fang's shoulder. "She's still your sister."

"I know, it's just sudden. I really wasn't expecting that tonight."

"I think I can top that." Claire produced a similar velvet box to the one Hope had just given to Vanille. Fang's breath caught in her lungs. "But you're dreaming if you think I'm getting on one knee."

"Wha...are you serious?"

Fang turned around so they were face to face and held both of Claire's hands. "As a heart attack." Their eyes met and the world fell away, leaving only the two of them standing in the back yard of the Farron's old house. "You once asked me if I was serious about us. Now it's my turn to ask."

Fang was speechless, she hadn't expected Hope's proposal and she certainly hadn't expected Claire's. Her mind struggled to form the words, but when she did they brought a smirk to her face. "I'm in it for life, baby, and don't you ever forget it." She took the ring and put it on her finger, noticing the same ring on Claire's. They shared a passionate kiss in the moonlight, and both jumped when they heard clapping.

Allie strode across the yard towards them. "That was really romantic. So are we a real family now?"

Fang fell to her knees and wrapped Allie in a tight hug. "We always were, Allie. Rings and words aren't important. Love is important, and I'll always love you." Claire joined in the family hug, "Both of you. Now come on, it's cold out here and this dress is too thin."

Allie ran ahead, Claire and Fang walked slower holding hands. Fang leaned over and whispered "I love you".

"I love you, too." They walked into the house and celebrated both Hope's public proposal and their private one. Of course, it didn't take long before Serah noticed the rings and, being a terrible gossip, was forced to tell everyone. Before the night was done everyone knew about Claire's proposal and Fang's acceptance.

Vanille turned to Serah, "So when are you and that one gonna get married?"

Snow imitated falling to one knee and cleared his throat. Serah put her hands on her hips, "If you think you're going to propose to me in the dining room of my house you are sleeping alone."

Claire leaned over to Fang and whispered, "I don't have to worry about my sister, anyway, she can be a real bitch." They laughed together and enjoyed the rest of the night as a family.


	23. Chapter 23

The Preparations

Winter rolled into spring, and spring rolled into summer. The grass in Texas turned green from the sparse spring rains, before bleaching again in the hot summer sun. Vanille and Hope had set their wedding date in May, wanting a summer wedding. Claire didn't care, she just wanted it done. In her mind it made far more sense to get them both done on the same day; they could find a place and rent it for one day, the catering could be done for one reception and the spotlight wouldn't be on her. Win-win-win.

Allie was happy to be out of school, she had become quite popular with many of the kids in her neighborhood and would play with them regularly. Their parents whom, at first, were leery of Claire and Fang's relationship quickly learned to accept, and even like, Allie's mothers. The other mothers enjoyed trading gossip with them, and the fathers were happy having two ball players living on their block.

April turned to May and preparations were well underway for the dual wedding ceremony. The location had been chosen by Vanille, a bluff under a pecan tree overlooking a lake. Claire insisted that she did not care. The caterer had been chosen by Hope, Claire insisted that she did not care. The guest list was prepared by Vanille and Serah, Claire, in a remarkable change of pace, insisted that she did not care. All that mattered to her was that she and Fang would say the words that would bind them for life. "I do."

Now she sat in a chair in a bridal shop watching Vanille try on dress after dress and imagining herself dying the worst ways. Vanille stepped out of the room wearing a white, frilly thing that she thought showed too much leg so she told her. "Are you getting married or hitting the clubs?"

Vanille's jaw dropped and Serah, who stood nearby, spun on her sister. "Claire, that's mean."

"I'm just saying, if you're trying to get laid at your wedding that's the dress to go with. Otherwise, next."

Vanille stomped back into the dressing room in a fit and Serah gave her sister a reproachful look. "What is wrong with you? And have you even picked out anything to wear?"

Claire shrugged, "I don't really care what I wear and I don't think she does either."

-DSOF-

"I don't really care." Fang walked through the mall with Snow and Hope, Allie was riding on her shoulders. "To tell the truth I haven't even thought about it."

"Come on, not even once." Some part of Fang always liked talking to Snow, he was blue collar unlike most people she had met. "You have to admit Serah's a good looking girl."

"Yeah she's good looking, but she's too skinny. Not enough meat on her. Claire is well built, muscular in all the right places and those legs. Mmmm." Fang shivered a bit just thinking about it. "Plus I'm not really into that whole schoolgirl thing. It just doesn't do it for me."

Hope walked sheepishly behind them trying his best to avoid the conversation. Snow wasn't having that. "What about you, Hope? Serah or Claire?" Hope awkwardly stuttered, but Snow wouldn't give up. "I guess it's Vanille, huh?"

Hope nodded, "Yeah, Vanille is totally sexy."

"She's cute, but sexy? I don't think so." Fang tried to turn her head to talk to Hope but with Allie on her shoulders it didn't work. "She's too small to be sexy." Fang felt her hair being pulled and looked up. "What, Allie?"

"I wanna go to the arcade."

Allie pointed to a bright storefront a short distance ahead with a large neon sign over the door that read 'FF Arcade'. "You're the driver. Let's go."

She changed course towards the Arcade, Hope continued the conversation. "But you're her sister, you don't count."

"Yeah, dude, you don't count," Snow shrugged, "but I agree. Cute yes, sexy not really. Serah though, she's the full package. She's energetic and funny."

Fang smirked. "She's also kinda bitchy."

-DSOF-

"Claire we aren't leaving this place until you pick out a dress. I'm not having my sister get married in a jacket and pants." Claire sat in the dressing room stall hoping to wait out her sister, who stood outside with her arms folded and watching the room like a hawk. Claire was stuck.

"I don't want to wear a dress, Serah."

"I don't care what you want, Claire. Come on, hurry up." Serah stomped her foot and waited until Claire reluctantly stepped out of the room with her head down wearing a long white dress. "See, was that so hard."

"That dress makes your ass look big."

Vanille sat in the chair previously occupied by Claire and was returning the favor for how Claire had acted earlier. Claire shot her a glare so Vanille stuck her tongue out at her. Serah spun on her, "This is hard enough without you acting up, Vanille." She turned back to her sister, "But she's right it does make your ass look big."

Claire huffed and walked back into the dressing room, removing the dress and balking at the next one, a frilly number with a ridiculously long trail. _Screw this, I'm not wearing this thing._ She tossed it aside and gasped when she saw the next one. _It's perfect._

First things first, the dress cost $2,500, enough that Claire had to think about it before committing. The dress was immaculate, made of silk the dress fit her like a glove, the train wasn't long and appeared to be made of feathers. She felt along it, it was made of feathers. She slid the dress up her body, passed her waist and up to her breasts. It fit perfectly giving her full freedom of movement. She wore it out of the dressing room and Serah's jaw hit the floor, Vanille's sarcastic remark fell from her mouth. "Wow, that looks damn good on you."

"It does. How do you feel about wearing a dress now?"

"As long as it's this dress I'm okay with it."

Serah approached and helped Claire adjust the dress. When she found the price tag it nearly knocked her down. "Are you serious? Do you have that kind of money?"

Claire flashed the two World Series rings she wore on the hand opposite her engagement ring. "I can afford it, and I think I'll take it." She changed out of it and her and Vanille approached the counter. "Fang is going to freak out when she sees it."

-DSOF-

"Come on, dammit, get one already!" Fang was shouting at Snow who was playing the claw machine and failing miserably. "You can't even play a bloody kid's game. You suck, man."

Snow was getting frustrated. "Stop yelling, I'm trying to concentrate."

"You oughta try not sucking." The claw came up empty again and Fang shoved him out of the way. "Move it, I'll show you how it's done." Hope walked up as she grabbed the controls and started the game. "You can't just ram it in there and expect it to work for ya. You've gotta tease it a bit first." Between her words and the almost sensuous way she worked the dials Hope's face turned redder and redder by the minute. "Then, when it's good and ready, you bring it on home." She hit the button and the claw came up full, a large stuffed cat fell into the reciever.

Fang took it to give to Allie, then turned to Hope. "You want one, kid, Vanille loves stuffed animals." Hope shook his head and Allie ran up out of nowhere. Fang handed her the cat and she took it without fanfare. "Can I have some more quarters? I almost won this time."

Snow returned to the claw machine with fervor and Allie led Fang over to a DDR machine similar to the one she and Claire had played on their first date. She smiled in remembrance of that day. "DDR, eh? You know me and your mom played this game on our first date. She got mad because I'm better than her and we got kicked out of the arcade." She sighed, "Fun times."

Allie hopped on the board and Fang put four quarters in. "Play with me, mommy. It's fun."

Fang didn't have to think long about it. "Okay, you twisted my arm."

-DSOF-

Claire sat in Serah's car as they drove back to the mall where they had left the men. Vanille sat in the back because the seatbelt wouldn't fit around her pregnant belly. "I wonder what they're up to?"

They pulled into the spot next to Hope's and Claire's cars, and made their way through the crowd. They spotted Fang outside of an arcade squaring off against a shorter man with light hair in a suit. "Look, your kid swung first. I say he got what he deserved."

She noticed that Allie was standing behind her and what must have been the man's son was standing behind him, his eye looked like it would turn black at any minute. "Your daughter's a brute."

"So is her mother, and if you fight like your son does this is gonna be over quick."

She rose to her full height and cracked her neck. The man backed down and turned to his son. "Let's go, Michael, I never liked this mall anyway."

They walked away and Claire walked up, Serah and Vanille behind her. "What's going on, Fang?"

Allie ran up to Claire and hugged her. "This boy tried to push me off the game so I hit him."

Fang gave Claire a kiss. "His kid tried to kick Allie off the DDR machine and got what was coming to him. The dad tried to scare me but I just laughed at him. Either way, we got kicked out."

Claire sighed, "What is with you and that game? It always leads to trouble." Claire knelt down and faced Allie. "You can't just go around hitting people and thinking it's alright, Allie. It's not alright. What if you had hurt that boy?"

"Little brat had it coming." Fang muttered under her breath before addressing Claire. "It was self defense, that boy started it and she ended it."

"But we can't teach our daughter that violence answers everything. Sometimes it makes things worse, like getting kicked out of arcades. That seems to happen way too often in this family." Claire turned her attention back to Allie. "Look, you can't go around fighting people all the time. It's not good, okay?" Allie nodded. "Unless they lay a hand on you, then it's okay to knock them out."

"Did you get your wedding stuff done? I'm ready to go home."

Snow and Hope left the arcade at that time and approached. Hope was quickly by Vanille's side. "Did you find a dress?"

"Yeah, and I think you're gonna like it. Now let's go, I'm tired of standing."

Hope and Vanille said their good byes and left, Serah and Snow quickly followed suit. Claire took one of Allie's hands and Fang took the other as they walked out of the mall and to the car. Fang asked casually, "So, did you find anything?"

"I hadn't planned on it, but I think you'll be surprised." She yawned as she sat in the driver's seat. Fang sat next to her and Allie sat in the back. She drove them home and managed to make it to her bed before falling asleep fully clothed.

-DSOF-

She awoke in the middle of the night and noticed that the TV was on in the living room. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and stood in the doorway, Fang lay on her back on the couch, her eyes closed and her hand on her forehead. She woke up when Claire laid on top of her. "Can't sleep, babe?"

Fang shook her head. "By this time next week, you and I will be married. It's a lot to take in."

"I know what you mean." Claire laid her head on Fang's chest and listened to her breathing, her heartbeat. "It's all happening so fast, but it feels right. Almost like we were meant to be."

Fang ran a hand through pink hair, "That's foolish. Everything comes down to choice. If I hadn't chosen to approach you we never would have met. If you hadn't decided to give me a chance we never would have dated. If we had never chosen to forgive each other we would still be broken up, but we chose each other so here we are."

"So you don't think there was any element of chance in our meeting. Out of all the places in the world you happened to move here. Out of all the teams that would have signed you the Rangers do and out of all the people you could have become friends with it's me. And how do you explain Allie just coming into your life when you needed her?"

"Then we're both right."

Claire started to speak, but she noticed Fang's breathing had evened out and she had fallen asleep. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep next to her future wife.


	24. Chapter 24

The Wedding

The wedding was set for that Saturday, but due to a storm that unexpectedly blew through the area they postponed it to Sunday. Sunday turned out to be the perfect day, the previous day's rain had cooled the normally arid atmosphere and the sun hung brightly in the sky as if to celebrate the occasion.

The wedding was to take place on a bluff overlooking a lake, an arch was set up near the edge so that through it the water and horizon could be seen. The arch was white oak decorated with flowers on vines running down each spire to the base. Strung around the site were tents, some to be used as changing rooms, others as kitchens for the caterers, and one huge open tent in the center for the reception. Many tables and chairs sat under the tent, more chairs than were, in fact, required. The guest list wasn't that large. Rows of chairs were arranged in front of the stage for the guests to sit, leaving an aisle straight from the bride's tent to the arch.

The bride's tent had been reserved for Claire and Vanille, Fang was relegated to the groom's tent, much to her chagrin. Vanille was changing into her dress when Serah knocked on the flap before opening it. "Hey, are you almost ready? The guests have started to show up already."

A line of cars traveled slowly down the only road towards the makeshift pavilion. Amongst the guests were the entire Rangers team, many of Vanille's co-workers and most of the neighborhood families. They took up space under the reception tent, drank from the already filled wine glasses that had been set out by the caterer and waited for the main event. Some mingled but most kept to themselves.

Lined up on the stage in front of the arch were Vanille's bridesmaids, most of them co-workers and Fang standing as maid of honor looking awkward. As was apparently tradition, the bridesmaid's outfits were god awful, Fang didn't need to wonder if tangerine orange was her color. It wasn't. Hope looked ecstatic in his suit and tie with his men of honor lined up behind him, including several members of the Rangers. His mother and father sat in the crowd, all smiles.

The guests were all chatting amongst themselves before the bridal music started playing. All conversation stopped and all eyes turned to the bride's tent when Vanille began her walk down the aisle, followed closely by Serah. She wore a smile as broad as her belly, which stuck out noticeably as she approached and took her place across from Hope. Serah took her place amongst the bridesmaids in their hideous dresses. The preacher spoke in a deep voice that rolled across the gathered. "Who is giving away the bride?"

"That would be me." Fang stepped up to Vanille and pulled the veil down over her face. She whispered, "I think this is the happiest I've seen you since leaving Oerba." She gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before turning to face Hope. "Now you be good to her," she punched her hand to add emphasis to her words, "or else." Hope nodded, his smile never faded, and Allie came up the aisle holding a pillow with two rings on it. Hope and Vanille took their rings and thanked her before she turned around and headed back for the tent.

All gathered returned their attention to the minister, who began with a prayer. The gathering was deathly quiet save for his voice. "Do you, Hope Estheim, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." He slid the ring on Vanille's finger and waited for his turn.

"And do you, Oerba Dia Vanille," the minister had a hard time pronouncing her name and a few in the crowd chuckled, "take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." She slid the ring onto his finger, binding them together.

"If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." No voice rose up. "Then, by the power invested in me by the state of Texas, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Hope lifted the veil over Vanille's face and kissed her, a more subdued kiss than he would have liked, and the crowd cheered. Afterwards they walked hand in hand down the aisle and back to the tent. The minister excused himself, he refused to take part in Claire and Fang's ceremony on moral grounds, so a justice of the peace was nearby to take over for the second half.

Fang was more than happy to be rid of the tangerine orange outfit and was noticeably nervous as she put on a close fitting blue dress that she had decided on, it was tasteful but not showy, and made her way back out to the stage. Most of her former, and now current, teammates waved, or shook her hand if they sat close enough, and she took her place standing alone before the archway. She didn't wait long.

Claire stepped out of the tent wearing her new wedding dress and the crowd grew silent yet again. She walked slowly feeling all the eyes of those gathered upon her and, for once, enjoying it. Her smile was apparently infectious as Fang's face turned up in a smile even as her eyes turned down to admire her soon to be wife's dress. Allie walked slowly behind her carrying their wedding rings on another pillow, her smile just as wide as her parents. She had practically begged to be the ring bearer and her parents were happy to approve.

Claire stood in front of the altar and Fang took her hands into her own. "You look beautiful, love. That dress is amazing."

Claire smiled, "I'm glad you like it." She leaned in close and whispered, "It was expensive, so you're not tearing it off of me tonight."

"No promises."

They took the rings from Allie and turned to the presiding justice. She smiled at them, "You sure picked a lovely day for this, and you both look stunning." She had spoken just to them, but now she spoke so that everyone could hear her. "We are gathered here to join Claire Farron and Oerba Yun Fang in matrimony. If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." No voice rose in objection, the justice waited for an appropriate amount of time before continuing. "Do you, Claire Farron, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Claire looked into Fang's eyes, "I do." She slid the ring onto Fang's finger.

"And do you, Oerba Yun Fang, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Fang returned the look. "I do." She slid the ring onto Claire's finger.

"Then, by the power invested in me by the great state of Texas, I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss each other."

Fang, showing an uncharacteristic amount of restraint, placed a soft kiss on the lips of her, now, wife. A cheer swept through the crowd, most were happy to see the new couple, but plenty were just happy that it was over so they could get to the reception and the open bar. Fang didn't care as she walked hand in hand with her wife back to the pavilion, she was happy to be with the woman she loved.

-IPR-

After changing into more casual clothing, Fang and Claire checked out the food table and were swept up in conversation until the music changed and all attention turned to the dance floor where Vanille and Hope would share their traditional first dance. The live band, paid for by Fang who had refused to have a dj play at her wedding, played a Tchaikovsky ballad while Hope and Vanille spun around each other on the floor. Since her belly protruded Vanille's equilibrium was off and she almost tripped on a few occasions, but Hope held her until the number was over and the gathered applauded the new couple.

Claire noticed while she was clapping that her sister was looking straight at her. That's never a good thing. "Fang, can I talk to you over here for a minute?"

She pulled her wife along with her away from the dance floor, Fang slowly followed her. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just..." The spotlight found them and she realized that no one was around to shield them from it, by walking away she had made it easier for Serah to single them out. She had played right into her sister's hand. "Fuck."

Serah approached, her 'I win' smile plastered across her face. "You didn't think you were going to get away, did you? It's your turn now, sis."

Claire rolled her eyes and noticed that Fang looked at her with a stupid grin. "What's wrong, Claire, can't dance?"

"As a matter of fact I can't. I was always terrible at it."

Fang now pulled her towards the dance floor, Claire reluctantly following. "Then I'll have to show you. I'll be damned if I'm married to a woman who's never danced before." When they met on the dance floor Fang put her hands on Claire who stood like a soldier at attention, hands at her sides and eyes straight ahead. Fang sighed as she took Claire's hands and placed them on her hips. "It's easy, just follow my lead and try not to be so stiff. You look like a bloody statue."

The song began, an orchestral version of Foreigner's I Want to Know What Love Is and Fang began to move, shifting her feet in time with the rhythm. Claire struggled at first, finding it hard to both keep time with Fang and not step on her feet, but eventually she settled into a good rhythm and was surprised when Fang rested her head on her shoulder. Claire lost herself in the feel of her wife's arms, her dancing improved when she wasn't actively thinking about it. Neither of them noticed that the song had ended and other people were dancing with them, all they knew is that they had never been happier.

After dancing for a half of an hour, Fang and Claire sat down at a table with Serah, Snow, Vanille and Hope. They conversed amongst themselves until an idea that had started several tables away, where most of the Rangers sat, made it's way to them. Why don't we get a game going? Some were too tired, and ended up leaving, but enough people were willing to play that a mad scramble for equipment took place ending with a raid of the nearby Academy. The store employees never knew what hit them.

While those who had gone to the Academy were searching for enough gloves, balls and bats to cover a full game, those who remained cleared out enough space for such a game to be played by taking down the pavilion and sending the caterers home early. When the supplies arrived they constructed a basic baseball diamond with the four bases represented by four pillows that had housed the wedding rings and the bride's tent served as the outer wall.

Enough people remained that they were able to split into two full teams of nine. Fang and Claire chose separate teams, Hope joined Claire's team and Vanille, being pregnant, sat on the bench and cheered for him, Snow joined Fang's team and Serah decided to stick by her sister and joined Claire's team. Allie was conflicted, since both of her parents were on separate teams she couldn't decide which one to be on. Serah and Claire pushed for her to be on their team while Fang and Snow argued for their side. Their argument rose in pitch until Allie decided to be on Fang's team since Claire's team had Hope.

Fang's team was up to bat first and Claire, who decided she didn't want to pitch since ending her career, played first base. Serah was adamant that she try her hand at pitching, her rationale being that perhaps pitching skill ran in their family. It didn't. After letting the first three batters on base and one run in she decided she had had enough and let Hope finish it for her. Claire was supportive as her sister walked passed her and into the outfield.

Hope's first opponent turned out to be Fang and he exhaled. Alright, I've done this before. Just don't pitch low and outside and I'll be fine. His first pitch was high and she watched it in. Ball one. Hope wound up for the next pitch and threw one inside but Fang just watched it in again. Ball two. He wound up for his third pitch and threw a heater right down the middle, Fang caught it and sent it sailing passed Claire's head and straight for right field. Serah, who had been making faces at Snow from the outfield, heard her sister shout her name and raised her glove up just in time to catch the ball as it passed. Fang was dumbfounded, as was Claire, Snow and Vanille cheered for her and Hope breathed a sigh of relief. Serah noticed the ball in her glove and jumped up and down in excitement. Claire smirked at her wife, who sulked away from the decorative home plate pillow. "You got thrown out by my sister."

"Shut up."

Snow stepped up to bat next, his large frame all but dominating the plate as he readied the bat on his shoulder. The outfielders instinctively stepped back except for Serah who stayed exactly where she was before. Hope threw a curveball to the inside and was surprised when Snow caught it with a bare hand and tossed it back to him. "Come on, you can do better than that, kid."

Hope gritted his teeth. You bet I can. He threw a fastball down the middle and Snow made full contact, sending it over the tent and nearly to the road. He trotted the bases and shrugged when Hope tossed a glare at him. "Hey, I just got lucky."

Next up to bat was Allie, whom Fang escorted to the plate and taught her how to hold the bat. "Now square your shoulders and keep your eye on the ball. When you see it get close you swing the bat and try to hit it, okay?" Allie nodded and Fang took three steps back, far enough away that she wouldn't get hit by the bat but still within seconds reach of her if something happened.

Hope walked half the distance towards the plate and gently tossed the ball to Allie. She swung with all her might and hit the ball right back at him. Because of the shortened distance he wasn't able to react in time and the ball struck him in the chest, knocking him down and taking the wind out of him. Allie was worried but when Fang shouted at her to run she dropped the bat and ran towards Claire at first base. Hope recovered and managed to toss the ball to Claire, who caught Allie in a hug as she tried to reach first base. "Aww, does that mean I'm out."

"Yeah, but you did better than your mom at least." Claire stuck her tongue out at Fang who returned the look and walked away. Claire put Allie down and she ran back to her mom passed Hope who shook his head and held his chest. "You alright, Hope?" Hope nodded, still unable to speak, and took his place on the mound.

After the remainder of Fang's team had batted, they took the field against Claire's team, who sent up Serah first. Fang, who had watched her wife pitch for a season, decided she wanted to try it, Snow stood on first. Serah approached the plate and hefted the bat that was too heavy for her onto her shoulder. Fang and Snow exchanged a glare and Fang lobbed an easy one over the plate. Serah struggled, but managed to get the bat around long after the ball had come to rest in leather. Fang tossed one underhanded, but Serah could barely swing the bat. Claire approached, whispered something to her sister then withdrew. Fang tossed another slow one, but instead of swinging Serah merely stuck the bat out and the ball hit it, falling just inside the field. She ran as fast as she could to first base, still clutching the bat. The catcher grabbed the ball and tossed it to Snow, but the ball bounced off of the bat and fell just before Snow allowing Serah enough time to reach first safely. Vanille cheered for her and Snow gave her a high five followed by a quick kiss.

The next batter was Hope, who readied himself with a confidence that Fang couldn't trick him at his own game. As it turns out, Hope was a terrible hitter and Fang threw three consecutive strikes against him. He threw the bat down and stomped off to find Vanille, Fang smirked at his back, "It's a lot different from that side, eh?"

The next batter was Claire, who faced her wife with a determined look on her face. "Let's see what you've got."

Fang's eyes narrowed and their natural competitiveness took over. She threw a pitch that was just outside of Claire's reach, but Claire tried to hit it anyway and missed. Strike one. Her next pitch fell into the dirt and nearly hit the pillow that was home plate. Ball one. Her next pitch was right down the middle, but Claire misjudged it's speed and just missed it. Strike two. Fang caught the returning ball and shot her wife a smirk. "Be careful Claire, you don't want to strike out."

Claire set up and Fang's next pitch was dead center. She swung with all her might and sent the ball flying over the tent and out towards the road. Fang's eyes followed it then turned to her wife who stood smirking at her from the plate. "Don't you know, Fang? Claire Yun Farron never strikes out."

**This marks the end of Don't Strike Out, Farron. Thank you all for reading and double thanks to anyone who reviewed, I take them all quite seriously. In answer to a few questions; no I am not from Arlington I am from Austin, sometimes the auto correct on my Ipod turns my yours in to you'res along with a few other things that are quite annoying, my knowledge of baseball is quite old and sometimes faulty as I had not watched it in many years prior to starting this fiction and, though I like the idea of Don't Strike Out, Allison, I do want to write You Could Be My Hero so it may have to wait a bit. I currently write a T rated Shiznat fiction called I Promised and will start to write out my M rated Flight fiction You Could Be My Hero. Again, thank you all for reading and happy fandom. **


End file.
